The Beginning of the End
by CookiesRmine
Summary: ****CONTAINS SPOILERS**** Garrus/femshep relationship. Through ME-ME2-ME3! Everything starts with a beginning. I guess the end does too.
1. Chapter 1

BIOWARE OWNS ALL CHARACTERS EXCEPT THE PERSONALITY OF MY FEMALE SHEPARD!

ENJOY ^.^

Kiana Shepard sat, swinging back and forth on a park swing. The park was quiet and still. She was the only one swinging at the old park. Kiana had just arrived at the Citadel. Her brothers were already in the Alliance military, the Alliance didn't think she was the twins' sister. So she was sent to rot in a broken down orphanage.

Kiana stole away as much time as she could and snuck to the old park. It was a peaceful little place as always. The park was in a darker corner of an alley. It was a couple of blocks from the orphanage. Kiana was upset when she found out her oldest brother, John, had died on a mission to take over a merc base on Illium's outer rim territories.

An Alliance soldier had made his way to the orphanage to break the news to Kiana this morning. She had felt sick to her stomach when she was told and left the orphanage right after lunch and came to the park. Kiara swung her legs back and forth, with her head sagging down. She was staring at her worn shoes, and the puddle of brown mud beneath her feet. The orphanage was on one of the old slum parts of the Citadel. It was being taken care of, but it wasn't as new as the rest of the Citadel. She knew that for sure. She placed her head in her hand and sighed. Her chest was crippling at the thought of her brother dead. Now she missed her other brother Rick. He was the only family she had left. A sound echoed through the alley startling her and she lifted her head up. Her hand was shaking, coming to think of it her whole body was shaking. She swallowed and was able to choke out a raspy,

"H..hello?"

She stared into the darkness in front of her. Kiara stood up and the swing jiggled.

'I can't be afraid'

she thought to herself.

'Whoever is there will think I'm weak and scared'.

She straightened and curled her hands into fists. A small splash of a puddle echoed through the small area. She was never going to be able to tell where it was coming from when it echoed. She strained her ears and heard footsteps coming from in front of her. A man in a tan sweatshirt, worn out jeans, and mucky old boots, stepped out of the darkness and started toward her. She scanned the mans face and made sure she remembered every feature. Another man stepped out of the darkness and advanced toward her. The other man she figured was just a sidekick. Her heart pounded in her chest so hard that she could hear it in her ears. Not surprisingly, a third man steps out of the shadows and makes his way to the side of the first man. She breathed in and with all of her courage she blurted.

"What do you want?"

A short silence covered the small alley. The first man was about a foot away from her now.

"Look what we have here,"

The first man mused.

"She is a very pretty little one."

A lump caught in her throat. She had been in a situation like this once, but she couldn't get side tracked now.

"What would you want with a 16 year old orphan?"

She almost gasped at what had just come out of her mouth. That was suppose to be a thought.

"Well, what wouldn't guys like us not want from a pretty face, like you?"

The man grabbed Kiana's arm and she struggled to set herself free. She wiggled with all of her strength but the man was too strong for her. Laughs of amusement escaped the men's lips. Suddenly the third man dropped to the ground with a screech. A figure that she couldn't make out was knocking it's way toward her. The second man was strangled and dropped face forward on the cement. Kiana, had in the mean time, pulled out of the grip of the first man and had crumpled behind a metal pole of the park, hoping the other figure didn't want to hurt her too. Finally, she heard a groan and a body fall to the ground for a third time. Footsteps made their way toward her.

'Oh, dear Christ. Please no!'

She thought and her head was spinning. Her heart was racing and her breath was getting intense. The footsteps stopped to her left and she looked up. It wasn't a human man she was looking up at. It was a soft faced Turian looking down at her in concern. The Turian reached down and offered her a hand and she took it gratefully. She stood there and looked up at his face, looking at the light blue markings that covered it. He looked about 18 or 19 in her opinion. Turians were hard to come by with ages.

"Are you alright?"

The Turian's eyes scanned her for any wounds but didn't find any and looked back to her deep blue eyes. Kiana studied the Turian. He was wearing C sec armor. That was unusual. Why wasn't he back in the city or near the Council?

"Yeah, I think I'm okay."

She took a glance at the men that were crumpled in heaps of bodies on the ground. "Who were they?" She managed to ask.

"Well,"

The Turian started, the vibe in his chest made her skin crawl.

"The one that assaulted you was the leader. The other two were just his pals I guess."

He turned to leave, but she grabbed his arm and he whirled to face her. A confused look spread across his unreadable face and she sighed.

"Thank you."

He searched her eyes and his mandibles clicked.

"Anytime."

He turned to walk away,but stopped and turned to her.

"Oh, and by the way,"

He paused as if he was pulling the right words and was placing them into a sentence in his head.

"You were brave to stand up to those men like that. You would be a great soldier."

He turned and walked into the dark and disappeared...

OoOoO OoOoO

"H..hello?"

A voice of a female rung in his ears. He looked around. Where the hell was it coming from? His mandibles flared as he turned a corner and caught sight of a dark haired human.

She was in her teens and she looked scared. Quickly her fearful look turned into a fearless glare. Wow, he'd never seen a human girl stand up so quickly and look so unafraid. In his Turian culture he was told that humans were weak little bugs. Looking closer at this girl, he knew that this jeopardized everything he had been taught about human women. The girl had her hands curled into fists and her hair was pulled into a pony tail, but some of it still covered one eye. At the time, she would have made a great soldier.

She was wearing a violet colored sweatshirt, jeans that were dirty and sneakers. He couldn't quite figure out why he was examining a human so closely.

He had never really had an interest in them...till now. A male human was making his way towards her and his stomach dropped.

That was not a good sign. The girl said something her couldn't make out and two more men had made there way to the side of the leader. The leader stifled a laugh and said.

"Well, what wouldn't guys like us not want from a pretty face, like you."

That was it he couldn't stand there and watch anymore. He made his way up from behind the third pal and carefully cracked the back of his neck. The man fell to the ground with a thud and he advanced on the second man.

Strangling him to the ground with yet another thud that echoed in the alley. Next was the leader. He watched as the girl that was in the leader's grip, pulled out and ran behind the old structure. Frankly, he wasn't sure what the structure was.

He quickly punched the man hard in the abdomen and he crumpled to the ground. He heard her heart beating wildly and her breathing was getting out of control.

He made his way over to her and turned the corner. Her eyes slowly rose to his. He reached toward her, she took his hand and stood up. Her eyes were looking at him curiously. Her eyes were a dark blue and her hair was a deep red-black.

"Are you alright?"

He managed to ask. Her facial expression changer dramatically. He wasn't sure if she was sad or it was just a straight face.

"Yeah, I think I'm okay."

She rubbed her neck and sighed.

"Who were they?"

She gestured to the human males that were laying on the ground.

"Well,"

he paused making sure he knew what to say.

"The one that assaulted you was the leader. The other two were just his pals I guess."

He turned to leave, but a hand grabbed his arm. He turned to the girl again and she whispered.

"Thank you."

He was shocked. No human has ever shown him gratefulness. Everyone he had done something for, just excepted it from him just because he was a C sec officer. It was his job. He decided he should give her a little thank you back.

"Anytime."

He turned to walk away. For some reason he found himself turning to her again.

"Oh, and by the way,"

His mandibles twitched when she pulled her hair out of the band it was in, but she had stopped to listen in respect when he had started to speak.

"You were brave to stand up to those men like that. You'd make a great soldier."

He turned and kept walking he looked back at her. She had turned and was walking back to the alley he had originally come from.

'How can a girl like that be an orphan?'

He thought to himself. That's just awful. He had to get his mind back on patrol. Now he knows where to find the girl again. He thought to himself. Now was not the time to be fantasizing, he needed to keep focused on his work..

OoOoO oOoOo

From what happened this morning, to the park and back. Bad luck was following her everywhere all day. She had got news this morning that one of her twin brothers died. Then she almost got kidnapped by a group of men. Now she was sitting in an empty room, locked in, and alone. It all had started when she walked in the door of the orphanage.

"Kiana Rebecka Shepard!"

The door slowly closed behind Kiana as she quickly looked up at the sound of her name.

"Where have you been?"

'The Warden' as the kids of the orphanage call her, was towering over Kiana. The Warden's icy glare was just enough to make a shiver go down her spine.

"I went out Ma'am. I was getting hot and I needed some fresh air."

"No, excuses are not allowed in this orphanage. You should know that by now."

That wasn't an excuse...or was it?

"I can't believe you Becka. Your a nasty old brat like your father. I should have expected this especially from you. Your father was a disgrace to his people and your no better than a sewer rat. Now go to your room and think about what you've done."

That was the last straw. Kiana had had enough of the Warden and her snide comments. She was done with the woman's disrespect for her family and her father's name. She was through with the way the woman treated her. She was being treated like a child!

"I'm not a little girl. I'm sick of your yelling! I've been in this awful piss hole for a little while and I'm already getting treated like crap!"

Kiana yelled at the Warden at the top of her lungs. At that moment Kiana realized what she'd said. It actually felt good..no wait, it felt great! Kiana was grabbed by the arm and pushed into the dark empty room.

"You've crossed the line Shepard. Good night."

The Warden snickered as she slammed the old rusted metal door and Kiana heard the click of the lock snap in place. The room was stuffy and dark, not the best room you'd ever wanna be locked in. Kiana wandered up against a warm part of the metal wall where the heater was. She put her back to it and slid down and sat. She put her head in her hands.

'I need to get out of here'

She pressed her temples with her index fingers.

'What if'

She reached in her pony tail and pinched out a bobby pin. She got up and examined the door lock, then she started to chew on the bobby pin. She waited for a couple of hours until she didn't hear any footsteps or noises outside the door. She started to turn the bobby pin from side to side, and almost immediately heard a click from inside the rusty door. She grabbed the handle and opened the door slowly, and peaked through the tiny crack.

'No one is here so far.'

She pushed the door open quickly, slipping through the crack in the door and closing it quietly behind her. Looking from one corner of the room to the other. Bookshelves stacked with old books lined the walls and desks and a chalk board on one side of the room.

'So far so good'

She stepped quietly across the main entry room and unlocked the door. She opened it and stated in the dark. This was it. After all she'd been through, Mindoir and Earth. Even the orphanage was bad enough. Suddenly her thoughts were disturbed by a soft tug at her sweatshirt. Kia whirled to see a little girl rubbing one eye and blinked the other wildly.

"Kia, what are you doing?"

The little girl peeped.

"Tarah, it's late go back to bed."

Tarah stopped rubbing her eye and was yawning now.

"What are you doing Kia?"

The girl demanded.

"Tarah, I told you go back to bed."

The girl shrugged and slumped off. Kiana watched the child slide back into the sleeping quarters. Kia looked down. She'd known Tarah since she was first brought to the Citadel herself. Leaving Tarah was going to be like losing a new found friend. Kia stepped out of the door and closed it behind her. She stepped out into the alley.

This was it... Now to get to the "real" Citadel..

OoOoO oOoOo


	2. Chapter 2

His hands lapped over the terminal's keyboard. His mind still swirling with thoughts about that human. He couldn't get her out of his head. He stopped typing and sat in his leather office chair. It was a good long seven months ago since he'd met that girl. He still remembered her face so clearly. Her deep blue eyes staring into his head and her raven-crimson hair drifted in a lock, covering a sliver of her right eye. Her lips looked soft, squishy, and damp. Her nose was small, but cute in a way. Her face just came together and fit her perfectly.

'Spirits, I need to stop this'

He shook his head and walked out of his office. He could almost smell her scent, but was just imagining the smell of her. He wasn't quite sure what she smelled like, but he could remember the soft smell of her. He walked past a couple of his colleague's offices and came to his boss' door. His boss' door slid open with a squeak and came to a stop half way. He heard his boss curse under his breath and marched over to the door.

"This damned door has been fixed 8 times over the past 3 months."

He complained. The boss of C sec, shoved the door and gestured to a guard to help him shove the door aside.

"Vakarian, I found a job for you."

The head of C sec went back to his terminal. He ran his fingers over the keyboard.

"I got a report from the Alliance that a child, human, had been killed about 3 days ago. They asked us to help them find out what exactly happened. I did some research and the orphanage that this girl was at, is in the older part of the Citadel. We are now realizing that more people than we thought, live in those old parts."

His heart jumped at the information. He suddenly hoped the girl hadn't been the one he met a long seven months ago.

"I found that the girl was 8 years of age with long yellow hair. She was 4 feet tall, and had green eyes."

Garrus relaxed. Now he knew for sure that it wasn't her. He remembered the girl he met had long black-red hair and dark blue eyes. He came back to the world when his boss yelled his name.

"Sorry sir. I was...hhmm thinking."

"Are you alright Vakarian? Your easily drifting in thought."

"I'm sure, I'm fine sir."

The Pallin gave a small humf and continued.

"The girl's name was Tarah Serene Philis. She was the daughter of Captain Roger Asher Philis of the Alliance military. Captain Philis died of a strike attack on his military station on Tuchanka. The Blood Pack members had taken out all of his team, including him. The girl was sent to the old orphanage by the Alliance. As a toddler, she was beaten by the woman who runs the whole orphanage. The woman was put on trial but wasn't arrested. We suspect that she was behind the killing. We did find some intriguing evidence of blood though. We are running tests on it. Meanwhile I need you to check that sight. Bring me some evidence, and find out what exactly happened there."

Garrus shifted his weight on his feet. Back in those old alleys? Wow, now he was anxious to see if he would see that girl again.

"Yes sir."

He watched his boss reach out tap something into his omni-tool.

"I've sent you the ordinance to the location of the orphanage and the crime scene. I'll send Officer Rev'anglo with you."

Garrus nodded and saluted the Executor. He turned to leave the room.

"Garrus."

Garrus turned to his boss.

"I got a message from your Father. He wishes the best for you."

Garrus nodded.

"Thank you sir. I'll get to the orphanage as soon as possible."

He turned and left, the door closed behind him half way sending a loud cursing spree behind him. Fury ran through Garrus' blood. Why the hell hadn't his own Father just messaged him himself? Garrus walked in his office and got his field uniform on. The armor tightly gripped his chest. He wiggled into it, getting a little comfortable. The fury left him, his Father wasn't worth the trouble he was causing. He heard his boss talking to Officer Rev on the other end of the hall. Officer Rev'anglo was a human male. He was very experienced in hand-to-hand combat. Not that he'd need the skills for investigation. Well, you never know maybe something would go wrong. Better to be safe than sorry. Rev walked into his office and saluted.

"Ready to go sir?"

Garrus nodded and they started out of the door. The shuttle arrived at the platform. Garrus and Officer Rev were taken to the location of the orphanage. The shuttle landed two blocks away from the crime scene. The orphanage was more than 4 blocks away, according to his omni-tool. They walked through alleys and turned corner upon corner. Every footstep they took echoed through the abandoned buildings. They reached the crime scene when Garrus realized the girl had been killed near the swing that the girl he met swung on 3 years ago, sat on. The park was being invaded by Alliance troops and detectives. Officer Rev'anglo and himself, were the first C sec officers to see the crime scene. Garrus' mind was now invaded by thoughts of the girl. He pictured the girl, standing by the swing. Calling out, she gasped and took a step backwards and bumped the swing. Making the old metal chain, clang. His chain of thought was broken when he was awaken with a shake of his shoulders.

"Officer Vakarian!"

Rev shouted at him.

"What?...Oh, sorry I..was thinking."

"Right, thinking. Are you sure you weren't day dreaming?"

Rev'anglo asked. Garrus shook his head.

"Of course not. Turians don't even dream let alone 'daydream' Let's go get some info."

OoOoO oOoOo

Shepard was sitting in the living room watching the news. She had been taken in by a genuinely sweet little family. The family was a little one, of three. A woman named Shin'si and a man named Richard Adams. Took her in a few months ago. The months went by in a flash, but she wasn't hiding and she had grown attached to the small little bunch. Shin'si is an Asari and Richard is human. Shin was the one to offer her in as her own when they'd found Kiana on a bench by herself on the Citadel Zakera Ward. They had taken her to their tidied apartment and cleaned her dirty body, gave her clean clothes and food to eat. Soon Shepard would get into the Alliance military. She didn't have the guts to leave the family now...not yet. There had been a couple of robberies in the Autumn Dorms on the forth floor of the apartment buildings. The news gave out reports and Kiana made mental notes about each one. She was engrossed in the TV when her adopted little sister ran in the front door.

"Kia, Kia, Kia, look I got an A in History today."

Shandra screeched excitedly, as she jumped on the couch. She placed a data pad on Kiana's lap. Kiana looked down at it and read the teacher's note and the A that was typed next to the teacher's signature that read: Mrs. Chopklin.

"That's great Shana, keep up the studying and you'll be a straight A student!"

Kiana said with a quirky smile. Shana smiled and ran to her bedroom. Kiana put her focus back on the TV.

"We have more reports coming in after this break."

Kiana groaned loudly.

"Why? TV you know everyone hates commercials right?"

She threw her head back with a thunk as it hit the metal part of the couch. She clenched her teeth and sucked in a breath. A silent laugh came from the outside of Shana's bedroom door. Kiana looked over and saw the young Asari giggling with her hand covering her mouth.

"Why you-"

Kiana pushed herself of the couch and walked quickly towards the girl. Shana broke into bursts of laughter as she ran into her bedroom. Kiana chased the girl until she was under her covers begging for forgiveness. Kiana pushed the covers aside and started to tickle her little bug. Shana laughed and squirmed to get out of her older sister's reach, but it was no use. Kiana tickled her sister until she was out of breath herself. Kiana flopped over on one side of the bed and Shana still giggling on the other. Kiana looked up and noticed her adoptive mother was leaning against the wall by the door.

"Hey, how long have you been standing there for?"

Shin shifted in her viper purple, high necked dress.

"Long enough to say I saw a tickle fight."

Shana hopped of the bed and ran over to hug her mother. Kiana softened her expression. She never really had parents like Shana. Her parents had died, mother from child birth and father from military business. Kia had grown up on Mindoir. Batarians took over their little city. Then she was transported from Mindoir to Earth. She spent less than a month on Earth. She had enjoyed it much more than Mindoir. Then she was taken from Earth to the Citadel. She was being taken care of by some random Alliance family that she had loved for a while. Kia shot of the bed and passed the two Asari when she heard the news come back on. She planted herself in the spot she was in no more than five minutes ago.

"Kiana, is it really necessary to implant yourself there? Why don't you go exercise in the workout room downstairs?"

Shana had disappeared into her room. Probably looking for her A to show to her mother.

"Five more minutes, okay Shin?"

Kiana begged.

"Alright, five minutes that's it!"

Shin walked down the hall to her own bedroom. Not long after her mother walked down the hall, Shana was carrying her data pad heading towards her room.

"We had reports come in this morning of a murder. The victim was a young girl that was confirmed to be Tarah Serene Philis. She was attacked at an old park on the older slum parts of the Citadel, and left for dead by a park swing. Detectives confirmed that blood from a man named William Dredam, was found trailing from the park and disappears in an alley way. He was obviously injured by the young girl in an attempt to escape."

The reporter stopped as if he was thinking.

"The girl was an orphan from the old orphanage, that is being run by a woman in her mid fifties. C-sec and Alliance are teaming to find this man. Before he gets more blood on his hands."

Kiana stared in shock at the television screen. She was now leaning forward with fingers of both hands covering her mouth. It wasn't Tarah. It couldn't have been. She didn't believe it until a picture of a girl with long blond hair and green eyes covered the screen. Tears crept there way into Kiana's eyes, but they didn't drip.

'This is all my fault. If I hadn't left that damn orphanage she would have been safe.'

Kiana clutched her head in her hands and she stood up from her seat. She stomped angrily into her make shift bedroom, changed into workout clothes and stomped out the front door. In the elevator she pressed the forth floor button. She slammed her foot against the wall of the elevator, causing it to jerk for a moment. The doors slid open and she made her way towards the workout room. The first thing she did was grab a towel off of the rack and walked to the punching bags. She threw down the towel by her feet and punched the bag as hard as she could. The bag lurched backwards and eased its way toward her. She slammed her fist against it, this time making a finger crack. She didn't care about the pain. It probably wasn't half as bad as what Tarah had experienced. Lashing her anger out on the bag was enough to make her adrenaline creep into action. The room had been empty when she walked in, but now it felt like she wasn't alone.

"Do you want to talk about this?"

The soft concerned voice filled the empty room. Kiana breathed in a large breath and threw another hard punch to the bag and it swung around. Kia was still throwing punches when she heard footsteps approach her.

"Kia, I asked you a question. Do you want to talk? You know you can tell me anything."

"No."

She heard the Asari sit on a metal chair that was near the wall close to the mats. Shin sighed and shifted in the chair.

"Kiana."

Kiana stopped punching the bag and turned to her adoptive mother. Her violet eyes were filled with concern and sadness. Her expression was enough to make Kiana's stomach curl. To see the sadness in her mother's eyes was too much to bear.

"There was a report on the news."

Kiana started in between pants.

"A girl was murdered in the old Citadel slums- I knew the girl that had been murdered."

Kiana's eyes filled with tears again, but she slammed a fist into the punching bag again. Shin stayed silent.

"It's my fault she's dead."

Kiana's voice staggered slightly. The pain made her tremble at the thought of her little friend being murdered for no reason, by the park she had spent most of her days on. Shin stood up and quickly embraced her daughter.

"It wasn't your fault, you weren't there. You couldn't have helped her."

Shin whispered. Kiana shook in aggravation.

"It is my fault. If I had stayed with her she wouldn't be dead."

OoOo oOoOo

Garrus had just finished typing out a forum of the last investigation on the crime scene. When he got a beeping message at his terminal. He decided to ignore it. He had had enough crap coming in and he again needed to head to the slums. He packed up his equipment and headed out once again. Little did he know that the message he had received was from the council.

"What's new?"

Garrus asked the director of the investigation.

The director turned to Garrus with an unsure glance.

"Nothing we can confirm. We are still trying to track the suspect."

"How have you not found him yet?"

The director clicked his mandibles and handed Garrus the datapad that he was holding.

"We identified him as William Dredam. He has a known history of slaughtering men, woman, and children and mysteriously disappear. He hasn't murdered for five years. Some say he got tired or just died. Well-"

The director stifled a small chuckle as he dropped his head.

"-take that datapad to Major Santens would you? I have to report to the Admiral on our progress."

Garrus nodded. The director took off and Garrus marched to find Major. He looked at all of the faces surrounding the small area. No Major. He turned on an alley and followed the yellow tape. He had to be somewhere. He came to a small opening in the dark alleyway. His nose was tickled with the smell of dried blood and something else. It lingered and when he got closer to an open area. He scanned the little open corridor. His eyes landed on a figure bending down and touching the ground. Garrus' felt his mouth drop.

It was her...

The girl was wiping her fingers on the ground over the dried red blood. She stood up straight and sniffed her fingers. He felt the urge to speak up, but instead he took a step forward. The girl looked up quickly eyes alarmed. Her fingers were still raised to her face. She turned her head to the Turian who was just as alarmed as she was. Her familiar eyes scanned his armor as if confirming it was him.

"You."

Was the only thing her voice choked.

They just stood there for a long moment staring at each other.

His hand twitched and he spoke quietly.

"Yeah, uh...it's 'me', but who are you?"

"That's none of your business."

She backed up and leaned against a rusted metal wall of a tall building.

She was dressed in a tight pair of jeans and the same sweatshirt she wore last time he had saw her.

Her expression was unreadable. Her arms were crossed over her chest and one foot planted against the metal and one on the ground. She looked down at her feet.

"Well, actually it is my business. I'm with C-sec and we're investigating-"

"Uh huh, I know what your 'Investigating'."

Two fingers on each hand opened and closed when she had said investigation.

He wasn't sure why, but he guessed it was just a human thing.

"Hmm.."

Was all he could vibrate.

"I'm sorry I just..." She sighs and puts her head in her hands.

"The girl that was murdered...I knew her. She was a little friend."

He heard the ripping pain in her voice.

"You feel like it was your fault don't you?"

The girl nodded her head in her hands.

Garrus stepped toward her and the girl immediately got off the wall and backed up into the next alleyway.

"It's okay, I'm not going to hurt you...I promise."

He whispered. That was the first time in years that he ever made a promise to anyone.

He wanted to know who she was. He felt like he had to know...

She backed up more but bumped into a wall.

He continued to approach her. As he did, she pressed herself even closer to the metal wall. He heard her heart start skipping faster. He was so close to her, that he felt a big lump in his throat. The girl stared up at him as if she was expecting him to do something to her. Her dark hair drifted about her shoulders. She stood her ground, hands pressed flat against the metal wall behind her.

"It's not safe for you to be here."

He looked into her eyes and he backed up a little. Silently she made her way towards a dark alleyway and disappears.

Her smell still lingered and thoughts came to him quickly.

'Damn it Garrus you let her get away again!'

He sighed and face-palmed as he shook his head. How could her let it happen again? He let her slip from his gaze once again.

He wiped the thoughts from his mind and suddenly wondered.. 'What was she doing here anyway?'

He gazed around the area one more time before he felt something in his hand. The datapad had numbers and letters typed all over the screen.

'Shoot I need to find Major'

He took quick strides back to the main scene and scanned for Major again.

"Vakarian."

Garrus heard his name, but wasn't sure where it came from.

He saw a human man waving at him from across the roomy space. It was Major. Garrus reached Major. Garrus noticed that Major was holding his knee to his body while sitting. Before he could say anything Major started blabbering.

"Officer V, where'd you go? Oh, forget it I need to tell you something. I saw the hottest teenager I've seen in my life! She was down by where the blood trailed off. I bet she's still there you can catch a peek if you like-"

Garrus didn't answer. So that's where Major was.. All that time he waisted just looking at that girl and looking for him. Spirits it was going to be a very long night.

"Vakarian, are you even listening?"

"Hhmm.. Sorry I was just thinking about what to say."

Major laughed and a couple of men that had been hovering over Major, joined in with his laughing. Garrus felt like someone had just slapped him.

"What did you say to her?"

Garrus spoke up. Interrupting the men's fit of laughter.

"I asked her why she was trespassing in a caution taped crime scene-"

"And?-"

Garrus growled a little louder than he intended.

Major's face showed a sign of a little aggravation.

"-and then she-"

"-She yelled at him. Told him to back off or else. When he got closer to her. She kicked his knee and he dropped to the ground. Then he cried like a baby!"

The other man to Major's left broke out in laughter and Garrus held back a chuckle.

"Is that why your holding your knee?"

Garrus pointed out. Major kept quiet. Which was unexpected on Garrus' part.

"Don't make me report you three to the Admiral.. or the director. I bet that both of them would be happy to fire you all."

The men went silent and Garrus chuckled walking away. Then her remembered the damned datapad.

"Oh yeah, and this is from Tashi."

He chucked the datapad at Major. Major caught it, but had to let go of his knee. His leg fell to the ground with a small thud and a loud cry of pain. Garrus stalked away feeling victorious.

A smug Turian smile on his face.


	3. Chapter 3

Shepard snuck out of the apartment. She left a note on her bed and left. It was at least twelve a.m. and dark. She took the elevator down to the main floor where it was lighted. She strode out of the apartment complex and made her way towards the old slums. When she got there it was still buzzing with C-sec and Alliance officers. She knew she would have to avoid them at all costs. Kiana had heard that there was a blood trail leading to where William disappeared. She knew in her mind that tracking the man to kill him was wrong, but she already had made her mind. That man was too dangerous to be kept alive after what he did. She knew it. She walked stealthily down every alley until she came across a trail of yellow crime scene tape. She wasn't sure why they didn't just use the metal gates that were more commonly used as a barrier. She had other matters to attend to though. She ducked under the tape and followed it down an alleyway that lead to a small open corridor. She stood there examining her surroundings. Everything was quiet and still. Until she heard the faint muffle of voices and footsteps. She scooted quickly to the nearest dark corner of the alley and pressed herself into the dark. The men appeared it was two fully armed C-sec men. One human, the other was a tall Turian. Her eyes widened and her heart quickened. Is that him? Her eyes scanned the Turian. He turned and looked right at her even though she was hidden. She remembered that she read something about Turians being able to hear and see way better than any human. So she hoped he hadn't heard her. Her hope left her when the Turian nudged the human and nodded toward her. She looked over the Turian one more time. She confirmed that this was not the man who had saved her. The human came toward her. When he didn't stop she had to yell.

"Don't come any closer or else."

She let herself sound older to strike some sort of nerve, but the man kept advancing. She stepped out of the dark and the man let out a small gasp of surprise. She held back a smile of pride and kick the man at the joint of his knee with all of her force.  
>The man crumpled grabbing his knee and crying out.<p>

"Okay, beautiful. Eeenn, Wow that really hurt."

"Get out of here."

She glared at the two strangers.  
>The Turian looked almost frightened and the man on the ground attempted to stand up.<p>

"Now."

The Turian grabbed the human and quickly walked off.  
>She heard the man's cry of pain like,<p>

"Hey, ow ow ow ow Utinus let go! Ow be careful! AAAGGHH!"

Shepard smiled sheepishly and waited for awhile till everything was quiet. She bent down and brushed her fingers over the dried blood stains. She stood up straight and smelled her fingers. She heard a footstep near her, she quickly moved her eyes to see a Turian looking at her curiously. She looked over his face. -blue markings, light blue eyes. Yes, it was him.  
>She turned her head fully and confirmed it.<p>

"You."

She sounded a little more accusing than intended. The Turian shifted his feet and stared into her eyes.

"Yeah, it's 'me', but who are you?"

He was asking for her name... no she couldn't tell anyone who she was. Not when she was planning to murder someone. She quickly put in.

"That's none of your business."

That remark had come out really wrong. Now she felt really bad. She owed him for saving her life, but here she was treating him like he was no one of interest. She backed back into the corner she had been in and placed one foot to the wall. She looked down in shame at her shoes.

"Well, actually it is my business. I'm with C-sec and we're investigating-"

"Uh huh, I know what your 'investigating'."

She did the finger gesture and it fell silent for a couple of seconds.

"Hmm."

His vibe sent a long chill down her spine. Turians were so damn interesting.. and this one was just damn cute. She felt really bad for treating someone she didn't know like crap. Throwing her anger at him was wrong.

"I'm sorry I just-"

She was now close to tears. She pulled her hands to her head and let her head lay in her hands. She pulled the right words off of her tongue.

"The girl that was murdered...I knew her. She was a little friend."

Her voice stuttered more than she thought. There was a long silence that hung in the air. The only thing that was plain to hear was the breathing of herself and the Turian's. She heard him exhale through his nose and continue.

"You feel like it was your fault don't you?"

She nodded in her hands and sighed. She heard him move toward veranda she quickly backed off the wall and tried to get to an alleyway.

"It's okay I'm not going to hurt you...I promise."

The sincerity in his voice was pristine. It was chilling to here him whisper. He got even closer and she kept backing up until she hit a dead end of the alleyway. As he got closer she felt her heart and breath start to panic. As he got closer and didn't stop she pressed herself even closer to the old and rusted metal. Laying her hands flat against the wall. He got so close she could feel him breathing on her. She could easily reach barely and touch him. She resisted the urge to and she listened to him speak.

"It's not safe for you to be here."

She quickly slid slightly still fixed on his taunting gaze. She reached the alleyway and got into the deep dark as much as possible. She turned away from the way he was and ran forward making her way past the blood trail. She knew he had to be in these old warehouses some where.

'Tonight, William Dredam will be dead.'

She declared in her thoughts.

'Tonight, it has to be tonight.'

OoOoO oOoOo

Garrus was back at his apartment building cooling off. His apartment was small, but it was meant for one or two people tops. It had one small kitchen, a bathroom, a tiny living space, and a bed all in one room (Well, the bathroom was a room, but a small one.). He'd just gotten back from the last day of the investigation. They found a lead on Dredam which put the whole investigation to a close.

He had stripped his armor and civvies lying them on the couch and got in the shower. Once he was finished he slipped on a clean pair of his civvies. He sat on the couch next to his grimy armor. Even just being in a dirty place with no action of any sort made his armor dirty. Not completely filthy just plastered with a couple of dirt spots here and there. His eyes drifted and they almost closed. Spirits he was tired. Cleaning armor could wait 'till morning.

Garrus woke with a good start and had already cleaned his armor and ate something.

He strapped on his armor piece by piece and took a shuttle to his office. He sorted files and gave them to Private Shaff. His day was off to a great start already. His rest of the day went by very quickly. Paper work, reports, and settling quarrels was enough to make the day fly by. Soon enough, late through his night shift he got a call.

"Vakarian."

He heard his boss' voice through his comm.

Garrus cleared his throat.

"Yes sir. I've given the files to Shaff and I was about to finish off those reports-"

"-forget the reports Garrus. I had a call come in from a guarding officer at the slums. He saw Dredam and his men and followed them last night. He found that Dredam is using an old warehouse a couple of blocks away from project A (The crime scene), as a hideout."

Garrus was relieved to hear that they finally tracked the man down.

"I need you to go with the group I've sent to capture Dredam. I understand you are the best when it comes to rifles. I'll have you on top of a nearby building scouting. Commander Folis has his orders and will be awaiting you when you get there. He has the rest of your orders also."

Garrus stood up straight and replied.

"Yes sir."

Saluting to the comm (Which was a rule...pppffttt), gathering his stuff, and heading to the shuttle bay for pick-up.

When he made it to the group they were standing around. Some quietly nudging each other and looking toward him and some whispering. They were all outfitted with different weapons and their armor was the same deep blue. The Commander was talking to an officer when Garrus had approached, but looked up when Garrus came into sight.

"Ah, Vakarian. I was expecting you to show up at some point. I need you to get on that building and give us an advantage over Dredam's men. Scouts didn't hear anything inside so we're hoping that they're still here."

Folis gestured to the warehouse and Garrus nodded.

"Go to Rev'anglo. He's already up there waiting and has a ladder on the back of the building."

Garrus saluted and shook his head while walking away.

They always had to have a 'plan'. Garrus wasn't allowed to put his own plans or action into the mission. He was told it was against the 'rules' and 'regulations'. Damn there were so many things he wasn't allowed to do. He climbed the ladder and saw Rev crouched down with a crate in front of him. He turned and smiled at Garrus.

"We've got a great view of the citadel and the warehouse from up here."

Garrus didn't want to look up and look at the Presidium and the beautiful view. It would just either distract him or make him want to be free to explore it. Leave C-sec and everything it 'didn't' have to offer. He looked up anyway. He saw the buzz of shuttles and big Alliance ships over the Citadel. It was a beautiful array of colors in space. He shook his head and focused back on his assignment.

A voice broke the silence.

"Vakarian, we are about to storm the warehouse from all around. We need you to watch the roof for any escapes. Understood?"

"Affirmative."

Garrus took out his rifle and reloaded it.

"3..."

"2..."

Garrus put his finger closer to the trigger, ready to shoot anything.

"1..."

The C-sec officers broke down the front garage door and stormed in yelling.

"This is Citadel Security. We have the building, Dredam. come out and put your hands up. "

Silence came over the whole warehouse.

Garrus was now worried that he'd be on Dredam for another week or more trying to track him again.

A voice from his comm made his brain rattle.

"Vakarian, get down here."

He gathered his rifle and slid down the ladder. He strode toward the front garage of the warehouse. The only lights were the flashlights that the officers were holding.

"I'll find the power generator, sir."

An officer stood in front of the Commander in perfect posture.

"Please do Lieutenant."

The Commander turned to Garrus.

"They aren't here. Looks like they got out in a hurry. Crates are scattered, food left on tables. It's a damned mess. Once we get the lights on you can do your job."

The Commander slapped his arm as he left.

The Lieutenant came back and the lights had flickered weakly on. Some bulbs popped while coming on, making a very notifiable pop. Garrus scanned his surrounding.

The floor was scattered with crates and dirt. It smelled like rusted metal, sweaty men, and...that smell...

It was there again. The unmistakable fragrance...of her.

He could smell blood, but it flooded from only one area. He made his way toward the smell. He pushed aside multiple crates that blocked his way. As he continued the smell got intense. He looked down on the floor and noticed tiny splotches of blood that were maybe an hour or two fresh. They lead out a door to his right. He crouched and followed the tiny trail with his eyes. It went all the way up to where a dead man lie on padded crates. He stood up and examined the body.

'Spirits, please let this be who I think it is.'

Yup, just what he thought. It was William Dredam. His throat was slit and blood had trickled it's way into the collar of his shirt and jacket.

Blood also stained his lips and face.

A knife was on the ground a few feet from the dead body. It had blood on it. He grabbed it and put it to his nose. It didn't just smell like Dredam's blood that smelled so strong. It had another hint of another one's blood. He didn't think much about it and slipped it in one of his belt pockets.

He saw a datapad on the crate next to him. The datapad also had a slab of blood on it. Garrus picked it up, translated the page, and read it carefully. His expression went puzzled as he read it.

Your welcome,

KS

OoOoO oOoOo

She waited outside the warehouse listening for hours. It finally went dead silent. She knew they were asleep, she heard their deep breathing through a vent in the door. She hacked the door and it opened quietly. She took her knife out of the back pocket of her jeans. The knife had been a gift from her uncle. Her uncle had been more of a father than her own father had. Her father left her when she was 10 and she had never known her mother. She turned it in her hand looking at the inscription on the handle.

'Honor is given to those who are strong.'

'Be strong.'

She thought gripping the handle tighter. She slipped her visor on her head so she could see and made her way around the warehouse. Silently creeping to everyone she saw and looked at them to see if they were her man. For the fifth time she looked at a man and then she realized it was him. William Dredam. The man that killed for fun. She took her knife and lifted it to slit his throat, but she paused.

'I can't do this. I'm not a cold killer. I can't sink down to his filthy level. No, no, No NO. I have to do this.'

She wiped the thoughts from her mind and brought the knife to his throat. As she did a strong hand gripped her wrist and she gasped. His eyes shot open and the menacing icy gray eyes glared into her.

"Put the knife down now."

He whispered.

She disobeyed and wrenched the knife closer to him.

He continued to glare and push the knife away from him. Without thinking she pressed her free hand into the back of the knife making it jerk toward his neck. He almost gasped and grabbed wrist tighter. It felt like the fight went on forever. Sweat trickled down her forehead and slowly dampened her shirt and hair. She kept pushing until blood started to drip down the knife and onto Dredam's face. She felt the blood tickle her wrist and the pain was striking at first, but it slowly went away while her adrenaline kicked in. He winced every time a drip of her blood touched his face.

"Please, no!"

The man finally let go and the knife dropped right into his neck. Gurgles from the man followed and his body lay still. Shepard backed up and fell to the ground. She dropped the knife and grabbed the nearby datapad, deleted the data that was on it and typed in a note for C-sec. Placing it on the closeted crate. She knew they would eventually be hot on his trail.

She heard one of Dredam's men yell something. Shepard got up quickly ignoring her hand wound and the knife. She ran for the unlocked door and she locked it behind her. She heard the men yelling and heading to the door to get her, but she made a delirious sprint back to the apartment before her family woke.

She made it back and quickly went in the apartment complex and pressed the elevator button to floor 8. She was getting dizzy from the loss of blood, but her adrenaline was still kicked in so she felt no pain. She slammed a foot to the closed door.

'Go damn faster. I'm gonna bleed out damn it!'

She wrapped her hand in her sweatshirt pocket and with her free left hand. She put pressure on it so it would stop the bleeding. It didn't work and her sweatshirt was now smelly, sweaty, and bloody. The elevator stopped and she rushed to the apartment room. She unlocked the door and walked in. The lights were turned out and it was dark which was a good sign. She looked through her visor to find the bathroom. She closed the door quietly and unwrapped her hand it started to bleed again so she turned on the sink to wash it out. She winced and grunted when the cool water hit the throbbing wound. She squirted some medi-gel from the dispenser onto her wounded hand. It created a burning sensation but nothing more. She went out of the bathroom and crept into her empty room. The datapad that had her note before she left on it, was sitting on her bed still. She went into her closet and found the bandage rolls she had gotten from Mindoir. She was taught on Mindoir on how to tend to wounds and make them heal faster. She brought a small medical kit back from her home planet. She bandaged her right hand completely except she let her fingers unbandaged. She wrapped it tight, but made sure it wasn't going to cut off the circulation in her hand.

Shepard knew that now she was somewhat a fugitive. She did a just thing...but it wasn't completely just.

It wasn't her job to take out that man. She technically murdered. The man's last words drifted through her mind..."Please, no!"

She glanced at her bedside table clock. It was now two o'clock in the morning. She needed her rest for tomorrow. She was going to put her application in for Alliance Military training. She'd have to do a couple of serious things before that though...

How could she have done this! This wasn't like her! This wasn't her at all!

'What have I done?'

She lay on her bed and quickly fell asleep. A nightmare followed her in her sleep.

She awoke in the morning to sun beaming through the window. She sat on the edge of the bed and looked at the clock. It was about six o'clock a.m. If she hurried she could take a shuttle to the presidium get to the human saloon and get what she needed. She quickly took off the bloody sweatshirt and realized she had worn it all night. She took a shower and dressed before seven. She gathered her stuff and shoved it in a worn backpack and told herself she wasn't coming back. She winced at the thought of what it would be like if they realized she left. Shepard took a shuttle to the presidium quick enough to walk in the door when the saloon opened.

A sweet faced human woman greeted her.

"Hello dear, can I help you?"

"No, thank you though. I'm just looking."

The woman nodded and went back to work doing what she does...which is, Shepard didn't know..

Kiana went to the hair products and found the dye and scissors she needed. She waked over to the cashier woman and Shepard took out the remaining credits that she had.

"Find what you were looking for?"

"Yes, ma'am."

She went to the nearest public bathroom and pulled out the dye and scissors. She ripped the ponytail holder that held her hair up out. Her hair came down in locks of red-black and draped past her shoulders. She grabbed the hair and pulled it all to one side so she could see it. She took the scissors and placed them on the hair ready to cut. She closed her eyes and in one swift stroke the hair she held in her hand broke and the short ends dropped to the sides of her head. She held the chunk of hair in her left hand as she opened her eyes.

'Hhmm. Not too shabby.'

She dropped the chunk of long hair down the nearest garbage shoot.

The short hairs on her head turned outward away from her face. She thought it was actually pretty cute.

'Now for the dye.'

OoOoO oOoOo

"Your in charge of leading this Vakarian. Don't screw up."

The Pallin brushed passed him and marched back to his office.

Garrus grunted. He'd only been given a small amount of time to investigate Saren.

It wasn't going to be enough. He went through paperwork and reports he checked the news. He was told that Saren had gone rogue. He found Saren was a rogue 'Spectre' which made matters worse.

When he'd checked the vids and saw a report by Emily Wong with a Commander Shepard.

Shepard was a woman that looked in her mid twenties. Her blonde hair flipped out away from her face. She was wearing white and blue N7 armor. The Spectre reported that she was going after Saren herself.

Garrus was intrigued by the Spectre's intentions.

Shepard had two other humans behind her, obviously uncomfortable.

"Shepard let's go. We don't need to spill everything."

The male human said over Shepard's shoulder.

"Kaidan, calm down."

Shepard snapped at the man and he backed up.

"Just a couple more questions Commander."

The reporter started,but Shepard dismissed her.

"I've told you everything I know."

Shepard turned and left.

Garrus went back into files to look on Shepard.

He found that she was a Spectre. She was born and raised on Mindoir. When she was 16 she was brought to the Citadel and enlisted in the Alliance Military.

Two weeks went by and Garrus was on edge. He didn't have enough facts to support his evidence and his lead was getting no where. He wondered once again on what it would be like to not have to go by rules or regulations to do things. It would go quicker and smoother that way.

He was on his way to his office one morning when the Pallin stopped him.

"Garrus, what have you got?"

"Saren's hiding something give me more time stall them."

She saw two Turians arguing as she reproached.

One was the Pallin and the other one an officer. The voice was somewhat familiar, but she couldn't put her finger on it. The Pallin looked at her and frowned in a Turian way.

"Stall the Council? Don't be ridiculous your investigation is over Garrus."

With that the Pallin stalked off glaring at her while he passed her.

The officer turned to her.

"Commander Shepard, Garrus Vakarian."

He nodded and continued.

"I was in charge of the C-sec investigation into Saren."

His mandibles clicked.

"Sounds like you really wanna bring him down."

"I don't trust him."

Garrus crossed his arms and looked away.

"Something about him rubs me the wrong way, but he's a Spectre. Everything he touches is classified. I can't find any hard evidence."

"I think the Council is ready for us Commander."

Kaidan shifted uncomfortably.

Garrus uncrossed his arms and looked at Shepard. His eyes were to damn familiar to her.

"Good luck Commander. Maybe they'll listen to you."

Shepard made her way to the Council and met Anderson.

"Come on the hearing is already started."

They went up the stairs and confronted the Council.

Shepard stormed out of the meeting in full flushed anger. The Council just won't listen.

"What's our next step?"

Udina stood there pondering over the question.

"As a Spectre he's virtually untouchable. We need to find some way to expose him."

There was complete silence between all of them as they thought.

Kaidan was the first to speak.

"What about Garrus that C-sec investigator. We saw him arguing with the Executor."

Ashley bumped her head in.

"That's right. He was asking for more time to finish his report. Seems like he was close to finding something on Saren."

Shepard thought it over.

He could be useful. Then again he was a Turian. Not to be racist, but what if he was on Saren's side and turned against her. He did seem like she already knew him, but she could at least give it a try.

"Any idea where we can find him?"

Udina had a quick answer to that.

"I have a contact in C-sec who can help us track Garrus down. His name is Harkin."

"Forget it, they suspended Harkin last month. Drinking on the job."

David said matter of factly.

"I won't waste my time on that loser."

"You won't have to. I don't want the Council using your past history with Saren as an excuse to ignore anything we turn up. Shepard will handle this."

Udina gave Anderson a glance and turned back to her.

"You can't just cut Captain Anderson out of this investigation."

The Captain was quick to respond.

"The Ambassador is right. I need to step aside."

With a last word to Anderson, he left.

The Captain gave Shepard a lead on Harkin to track down Garrus. Off they went to find a drunken pig.

Harkin gave Kia enough grief to last a lifetime! He was defiantly drunk and didn't have much 'useful' information. They eventually got on Garrus' trail.

Shepard entered the Medical clinic. She saw what looked like Garrus, crouched down behind a wall. Hiding from the men that were scattered in the room. The smell of antiseptic filled the air and Shep felt immediately nauseous.

The shrill of a woman's voice rung in the clinic.

"I didn't tell anyone I swear!"

The man in front of her was talking, but Shepard was too busy staring at the Turian. He was hiding behind a pillar. She looked up when the man wrapped an arm around the doctor and pointed his gun at Kiana.

"Who are you?"

The man barked.

"Let her go."

Out of the corner of her eye she saw Garrus come out of hiding. A big bang of a gun followed and the man holding the doctor squealed and shriveled to the ground. The doctor gasped a surprise scream and ran to hide. They took out the rest of the men and the doctor came out of hiding.

"Perfect timing Shepard. Gave me a clear shot at that bastard."

Garrus' mandibles clicked.

"You took him down clean."

She wanted to flatter him, but she started to think about what a big risk it had been.

"Sometimes you get lucky. Dr. Michel are you hurt?"

The doctor rubbed the back of her head nervously.

"No, I'm okay thanks to you. All of you."

"Dr. Michel, tell us what happened."

The doctor hesitated, but agreed and started talking.

"A few days ago a Quarian came by my office. She'd been shot, but she wouldn't tell me who did it. I could tell she was scared."

The doctor said raising a finger.

"Probably on the run. She asked me about the Shadow Broker. She wanted to trade information in exchange for a safe place to hide."

"Where is she now?"

Shep was out of patience. They needed to get a move on.

"I put her in contact with Fist. He's an agent for the Shadow Broker."

Garrus turned to Kiana.

"Not anymore. Now he works for Saren. The Shadow Broker's isn't too happy about it."

"Fist betrayed the Shadow Broker? That's stttuupid even for him. Saren must have made him quite the offer."

Michel shifted on her feet as Garrus chimed in.

"That Quarian must have something Saren wants. Something worth crossing the Shadow Broker to get it."

"Time to pay Fist a visit."

Garrus tensed as her voice sounded.

"This is your show Shepard, but I want to bring Saren down just as much as you do. I'm coming with you."

The words from his mouth were like bullets grazing her ears. She understood why Garrus hated Saren. It was enough for Shepard to welcome Garrus to the mission.

"Welcome aboard Garrus." 


	4. Chapter 4

Saren lifted the gun to his head and with a pull of the trigger. He went limp and fell through the sheet of glass below. A small thud followed.

"Damn it."

Shepard twisted her head to look at her two squad mates.

"You guys okay?"

"Why would you ask that? I'm a Krogan I'm always 'okay'."

Wrex snarled as he got out from behind a large planter.

"The real question is are you okay?"

Garrus stood up from his cover.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Shaken, but fine."

Garrus walked up from behind Kia and put a hand on her shoulder.

"It's okay Shepard. Just try the data file."

Shep nodded and went clicking into her omni-tool.

"It worked I've got control of all the systems."

"Quick, open the station's arms maybe the fleet can take Sovereign down."

"See if you can open a communications channel."

Shepard shifted her weight on her feet and went back to typing. A woman's voice was streaming through her omni-tool and reported her status and that the Council was safe. Shepard sighed in relief. If the Council died it would have been blamed on her.

Another fuzzy voice came through the omni-tool.

"Normandy to the Citadel. Normandy to the Citadel. Please tell me that's you Commander."

"I'm here Joker."

Shepard ordered the human fleet to destroy Sovereign.

Alarms were still buzzing. Rattling her inner brains Shepard wanted to make she Saren was dead. If he wasn't this could really get ugly.

"We have to make sure he's dead."

The two squad mates nodded and walked to a part of the bridge lower to the ground to jump down.

Wrex was the first to walk up and shoot the motionless body.

"He's dead."

Garrus' voice said through her comm. A couple of thoughts swirled through her head.

'Good.' and 'What the hell?'

The ground started to shake and Shepard was trying to keep her balance.

"What the hell's going on down there?"

"Something bad."

Garrus yelled into her ear. She winced as she twisted her ankle trying to stand still. She heard loud screaming and looked down to see Saren's body glowing red.

'Damn it.'

"Where did Wrex shoot him?"

"In the head."

Garrus yelled into her ear once again. A loud explosion sounded from down below and the bridge broke and Shepard fell. She rolled down the end that fell to the ground and with a thud she landed on her side.

'That's gonna hurt tomorrow.'

The yelling continued as she tried to heave herself up on her arm.

She looked up to see Saren glowing red and blue. She turned her head, searching for her crew. She saw Wrex getting up nearby and Garrus a little farther away, but looked fine. Saren's body, less covered in red electricity, was now standing. All his organic flesh and bone had been eaten away and he now looked like an unfinished robot. Shepard cursed under her breath for the...maybe not the last time. She stood up and motioned her team to her and pulled her assault rifle off of her back.

"I am Sovereign and this station is mine."

The indoctrinated Saren said, moving fast on the ground. Shepard snickered.

"You haven't won yet, Sovereign."

Saren was climbing the walls and running on all fours almost like a spider. Quick and agile as he was, the team still put rounds through him. Saren climbed right above Shepard quickly and dropped on top of her. She yelled as it scratched the side of her face. With all her might she put her feet on it's chest and pushed it off with a heavy thud. She scrambled up and shot it as it climbed the walls again. She saw Wrex and Garrus doing the same.

"Shepard, are you okay?"

Garrus walked to her side still looking at Saren.

"I think so."

She didn't bother touching her cheek. She already knew it was bleeding, and had felt the warm liquid drip down her neck. With one last blow of Wrex's shotgun the indoctrinated Saren fell and lay dead once again. The body disintegrated right there on the ground. Wrex bellowed a loud laugh.

"Weak, so weak. Did you think you could kill this Krogan?"

Garrus and Shepard chuckled.

A few seconds later there was a large blast that rumbled under their feet. Shepard looked out the window just in time to see a huge chunk of metal flying towards them.

'Shit.'

"GO."

As she ran past the squad mates she grabbed their arms and let go as she ran. The metal crashed into the window and shards of glass shattered and fell on them. The metal grazed the floor and she heard Garrus yell.

"Duck."

All three of them scrambled behind cover. She saw the metal getting close, and made a silent prayer then everything went black.

Shepard opened her eyes. She felt like there was a boulder on top of her. She steadied her breathing so she wouldn't panic. She bit her lip hard to keep herself from crying out. The annoying alarms were still beeping. Who knows how long she'd been under here when she heard a yell.

"Shepard, where are you?"

"Shepard!"

It was Wrex and Garrus. They were yelling for her. She couldn't answer and couldn't feel her legs. Hell, she couldn't feel anything. It would cause her too much breath to yell. So it would be better if she kept quiet. The yelling stopped in a couple of minuets. Suddenly she heard footsteps. Then a loud metal clashing. Then she heard Anderson.

He said something she couldn't make out, but she heard.

"Where's Shepard?"

She made an effort to push up with her hands flat on the floor. Pushing up on the piece of metal on her back and made it fall to her side. She stood up and felt her left leg cripple under her.

'Eh, another broken leg.'

She hobbled over and saw some lights flash her way. She could make out Wrex easily with Garrus next to him. Then she saw extra people including Anderson. She saw even Wrex's face was a little shaken. Garrus was wearing a worried look which made her heart leap to her throat. She stopped to stand in front of the group, but lost her balance on her injured leg and toppled over. She was caught by strong arms. They picked her up and held her carefully. She slowly opened her eyes to see bright blue irises staring down at her. She closed her eyes and smiled. Her best friend held her with such tender care that it made her want to laugh. She patted his shoulder pad with a hand and rested it there. Her eyes still closed she said,

"I'm alright Garrus."

OoOoO oOoOo

For a couple of weeks now they'd been stopping at different planets. Every planet they went to a friend was dropped off. Tali went back to the Flotilla and Wrex to Tuchanka. Then to Thessia to drop off Liara, then they were off to the Citadel for a pit stop and to drop him off. He figured he might as well go back to C-sec. They hadn't completely fired him anyway. For some reason a part of him didn't want to go back to hundred paged reports and paperwork. He felt like he belonged on the Normandy fixing the Mako and calibrating weapons and such. The Commander had taken time off of her long hours of work to check on each of her crew members everyday. She had said good-bye to Tali with tears in her eyes, but none fell. She was tough like that.

"Garrus,"

He turned to see Liara watching him work. He pulled the nasty rock out of the wheel of the Mako and grunted. He held the rock in his hand and examined it. It was covered in mud and was a deep red color.

"That was the last rock, Ms. T'Soni. Now I can get back to checking the engine for loose bolts."

She put her hands behind her back.

"I assure you, you won't be working on engines for much longer, Garrus. You should enjoy it while you still can. Please, call me Liara."

"Hhmm."

He threw the rock in a bucket full of other rocks, under the Mako.

"Need something, Liara?"

"I just came by to say farewell. We have ten minuets until we land at Thessia."

"You came all the way down here to say good-bye to me?"

"Well, I wasn't considering it until the Commander suggested it."

Her lavender lips were now curved into a smile. Garrus chuckled.

"It's been...an honor to work with you Ms. T'So- Liara."

"It has been pleasure to work with you, Officer Vakarian. Please, do take care of the Commander. You seem to be the only one who can do that, even if it means taking your own life to save hers. I have much respect for you, Officer. May the goddess bless you."

She said while shaking his hand. She was still smiling and he returned it by giving his own Turian one.

"Farewell, my friend."

"Good-bye, Liara."

The woman turned and entered the elevator. Still smiling, the doors closed.

He sighed and went back to his work.

OoOoO oOoOo

"We'll keep in touch, Liara."

"I know, but..."

Liara sniffed and shook her head.

"I'm sorry, Shepard. Take care of yourself, please."

Kiana embraced the Asari and patted her back.

"You'll be fine."

Liara laughed.

"Shepard, you know well that I am not worried about myself. Please, do take care. May the goddess protect you."

Liara pulled away and walked down the ramp. She looked back and smiled.

OoOoO oOoOo

It had been a couple of hours since they'd dropped Liara off. Now the Citadel was the next stop.

He had finished engine tests and found a loose bolt and a rock jammed in the turbine. He was just now trying to pull the rock out when a voice came from behind him. He almost fell off the vehicle when the rock came loose and came out unexpectedly. He heard a laugh behind him and he hopped off the Mako.

"You okay, Garrus?"

Shepard had her hands gripping the crutch holds and with a large grin on her face.

"Yeah, I'm okay. You...startled me. I wasn't expecting you to be here. How long exactly have you been standing there Commander?"

She laughed.

"Long enough. So did you relieve the rocks of duty, or are there more jammed in the damn thing?"

"I think I got the last one. Never know what your gonna find inside this blasted thing." He tossed her the rock and she caught it. Holding herself carefully on the crutches. She looked at the rock and a hand that was now covered in black grease. The very disgusted look on her face was priceless, but it quickly disappeared when he chuckled at her. As she smiled she tossed the rock in the bucket, and wiped her hands on his uniform. He looked down at the dark black hand smudges on his chest. She laughed at him when he looked up.

"Commander, that was..."

"Childish? I was just...well, I came down here to tell you that we are coming to the Citadel in two hours."

"Commander, I-"

"Please, call me Shepard. Your not just an officer under my Command, Garrus. I consider you as a friend."

"Well, I uh..."

A friend? He would have never guessed that she would ever want him as a friend. Humans were usually so compact in their species that they didn't have time for any other. Commander Shepard...his friend. Maybe they'd had a friendship since they met each other. Had she lost her mind, or was it malfunctioning?

"Garrus? Galaxy to Garrus. Hellloooo?"

He blinked when he realized she was waving her hand frantically in front of his face.

"Oh, sorry Comm- Shepard. I was thinking... You really consider me as a friend?"

Shepard laughed.

"Of course I do Garrus. Your one of the only people on this vessel that has saved my ass about five times. I trust you. Friends trust each other."

"Four times, that one on Noveria didn't count."

"Of course it did! Remember when that husk was behind me and I didn't notice? You took that husk's head off!"

If Garrus had the ability to blush, he probably would be doing it at that moment.

"Just here to help."

She snickered again and slammed the hood of the Mako shut. He shuttered when she did things like that to the poor Mako. He'd worked all day on the damn thing, and now she was slamming it around. He knew she did it to put him on edge. She heaved herself up on one of the six tires as she placed her crutches against the tire. She looked up at him with her dark blue eyes. He knew something was way too familiar about them.

"How's your leg?"

"Oh, this broken thing wrapped in white linen? It's great, except the fact that the doc wouldn't let me go anywhere without these badass crutches."

Garrus chuckled.

"That's not the first time you've broken that same leg. It should be healed by now."

"Chakwas said, "Since it's been broken more than once it's going to take two times longer to heal." She also said something about taking pills, but I was too absorbed in the crutches that I wasn't paying attention."

She laughed as she continued.

"I uh,...also came down to ask you if you needed company in those two hours."

She kept his gaze and started tapping fingers on the tire. She was wanting to stay down here with him.

Well, he was the only other friend left, other than Alenko. Alenko was a nice guy, but lately he'd been hovering over the Commander in a way that he knew she wasn't comfortable with.

"Why aren't you up with Alenko? He seems like he has something for you."

Shepard scoffed.

"Hell, no. Have you seen him lately? He's been giving me those chocolate puppy eyes for the past four months."

Garrus snatched up a cloth and started to wipe his hands. He wiped it over his armor on the black hand marks in an attempt to clean it off, but it had already dried. He swear he heard her laugh. When he looked up he saw her looking down at her feet. She rubbed her thighs and looked up with a smile on her face. For some reason she had always been happy. The only time he hadn't seen her smile was when she was kicking ass, or when she was insanely pissed.

"You didn't answer my question, Shepard."

"What question?"

She was now looking at the floor again. Her sapphire eyes gliding over the floor like she was looking for something. He grunted, laid the cloth on the terminal and sat on the tire next to her.

"I asked you why you aren't with Alenko?"

She kept silent for a couple of very long seconds 'till she spoke up.

"I have no interest in Alenko."

She rubbed the back of her neck and winced.

"No interest? Everyone on this ship says that you are a perfect fit for him."

"Garrus, I already made it clear. I'm not in-ter-est-ed."

She really didn't want Alenko. He tried to read her face, but her expression was one he'd never seen before. It was crossed with anger and sadness, almost.

"He's- not my type. He doesn't like the same things I do. He makes it sound like he agrees with me when I know he really doesn't. He's just not for me. I trust him and he is a friend, but no, I don't feel the same way about him."

She looked like she was speaking to the floor. Finally she looked up and her eyes were glittering in the light. He cleared his throat and he sat still for a couple of seconds. Mulling over what she had said.

She didn't want Alenko. That was somewhat surprising, but yet he'd already known she hadn't liked Alenko 'that' way.

"I'm- sorry, Commander. It's none of my business. I really shouldn't have said anything."

To his astonishment, she chuckled.

"No, Garrus. I should be apologizing. I shouldn't have snapped at you. It wasn't called for."

"Commander, ETA to the Citadel is one hour."

The helmsman declared over the comm.

"Thank you, Joker."

Shepard tried to slide off the tire, but looked afraid to get down. Garrus got off of the tire and picked her up, and set her on her working foot. He handed her her crutches and she smiled.

"Thanks."

"No need."

"Well, I am sorry to say, but I think you have to get to packing."

"Is that an order, Commander?"

She smirked and turned to start reaching with her crutches and stepping forward on a leg away from him.

"No, you can stay if you want."

She joked and turned her head to look at him.

"Oh, and it was nice talking to you, Garrus."

Garrus nodded with a Turian grin.

"You too, Shepard."

OoOoO oOoOo

Kiana went up to her cabin after talking to Garrus. She just needed time to cool off before they docked at the Citadel. She stripped and got in the shower. She was in there for about a half of an hour and got clothed. She brushed her hair and teeth, and took two pain relievers for her throbbing headache.

She stepped out of the bathroom and sat down at her terminal to check her messages. She had one from Garrus, she didn't hesitate to open it.

Sent from recipient Garrus .V.

Hey,

I was wondering if I could talk to you.

I need to get some things off my shoulders if you don't mind of course.

Reply soon.

.G.V.

1517 hours. 5 / 23 / 2183

She typed a reply and sent it.

"Commander."

Kia nearly jumped, and turned her head at the familiar voice.

"What is so important that it gives you a right to walk in my quarters with no permission at all?

Kaidan, your really in it deep this time."

She suddenly felt embarrassed by the unexpected visitor. Well, she was only in a t-shirt and her favorite pair of lavender colored panties. Kiana got up and strode down the stairs to look at datapads from her recent missions.

"I'm sorry ,Shepard. I needed to come down here to- damn it. I needed to come up here to tell you something."

Shepard continued reading and exhaled through her nose when she felt breathing on the back of her neck.

"What is it, Lt?"

She turned around and was caught with the warmth of lips pressing to hers.

The datapad she was holding fell to the floor with a clash and strong hands grabbed at her waist.

This was uncomfortable. She put her hands on his chest and attempted to push him away. He lost grip for a moment, but quickly grabbed her again. She still didn't return the kiss. When he noticed she wasn't returning anything, he let go and backed up.

"You- don't. Oh,"

He continued to back up. His chocolate brown eyes met the floor when he backed into the wall. She realized what he'd wanted, but she didn't want the same. He had always been a good friend to her. She knew in her heart that he was a true friend, but him kissing her was enough to make the hairs on her neck stand up.

"Kaidan, I'm sorry-"

"No,"

He interjected.

"It's my fault. I'm sorry ,Commander."

He straightened his posture and facial expression, saluted and disappeared from the small room.

'What the hell just happened?' She thought. Kiana stood there for about a minute until she realized that she had to check docking hours for Illium. She bent over and picked up the cracked datapad.

"Damn it."

She muttered to herself as she rubbed the screen with her t-shirt.

"ETA is 26 minutes 'till we dock on the Citadel, Commander."

"Understood, Joker."

"Aye, aye, Captain."

Where the hell is Garrus?

OoOoO oOoOo

Garrus finished packing his stuff up. It felt weird leaving the ship he'd stayed on for over a year. This ship and it's crew was like home. Even though the lot of the crew was human, they were all kind and friendly. He considered going up to the Commander's room to thank her for all that she's done, but he knew she was busy. She had more important things to do than conversing with him. He shook his head. She always had time for her crew, so of course she wouldn't mind him going up and thanking her. He wanted to make sure she invited him up first before he went in her room. Who knows, she could be taking a shower or something...

He sent a message to her terminal and waited for a reply.

Seconds later his omni-tool bleeped and read '1 New Message'.

He saw it was from the Commander and he opened it.

Sent from Commander Shepard's Terminal:

Sure,

Come on up! I have a couple of things to finish up so get your plated ass up here.

-Shepard

1523 hours. 5 / 23 / 2183

He made his way to the elevator and clicked the button to her cabin.

The elevator doors opened and he heard voices. He recognized the annoyed tone of the Commander and someone else. Getting closer to the door he realized that it was the Lt. Then in a quick instant he heard a clack of metal to metal. That was when his instincts kicked in, and the door swung open to reveal something he hadn't wanted to ever see. The Lt was pressed against Shepard and they were what was it called? Kissing?

He had been told it was the way humans showed affection for each other. So, she'd lied to him. She said she had no interest in Alenko. He slid back into the elevator and slammed the cargo bay button. Why did it matter that she had a thing for Alenko? It didn't, they were both human so why did it suddenly feel like he'd been slapped. Her personal life was none of his business.

'Spirits'

The fact that she'd lied to him didn't help the matter. In fact, it made the matter much worse.

Wait, no, the Commander wouldn't lie to him. Not by a long shot, but then again it did make sense on why she would hide it. Maybe she was embarrassed by Alenko. No, she'd kissed him and that was enough to tell him otherwise.

He found himself slamming his fists into everything when he was back in the cargo bay. Why the hell was he so mad? She was a human. Turians weren't of any interest to the humans.

He kicked over the bucket with the gritty rocks in it. Spilling it's contents of dirt and rocks on the floor.

He'd never been this mad for a long time...

Why was he so mad?

He was way over his head with that one...

OoOoO oOoOo

Slamming the datapad on the table, the Commander stomped out of her cabin and into the elevator. Furious she slammed the button to the control deck. She slid against the wall with her head in her hand.

The doors opened and Pressly saw her irritation immediately and saluted.

Kia stomped over to the cockpit and slapped a hand on the helmsman's chair and turned it around.

"Explanation."

Joker gave her a quizzical look.

"Uh, did I do something to make you mad?"

He was pressing his body into the chair when she leaned forward.

"I told you to dock on the Zakera Wards."

There was silence for a couple of seconds and Joker muttered.

"Opps."

Shepard sighed and shook her head. She gripped the bridge of her nose and put up a hand.

"I'm trying to drop Garrus off so he doesn't have to wait around any more. He's probably itching at the last bit to get of this ship anyhow."

"I'm sorry! It won't happen again. I'll get us to Zakera and drop him off, okay?"

"Thank you. Make sure we get there so I don't have to burn Zakera Wards into your hand, or your head."

"Wait how would I see it if it's on my head?"

"OH FOR GODSAKES JUST FLY!"

She heard Joker chuckle as she stalked out of the room.

She muttered under her breath when she saw Garrus exit the elevator. He walked over with a bag on his shoulder. He saluted and she waved a hand to dismiss him.

"Everything okay?"

She shifted on her feet.

"No, Joker set us down on the presidium. We're going to the Wards now to drop you off. Sorry-"

He laughed.

"No, don't be. I'm not excited to go back to C-sec. I'm in no real hurry."

"What do you mean, 'not excited'."

He shifted the bag on his shoulder and continued.

"Well, here I have really no rules to follow. In C-sec I'm stuck to rule by rule and regulations, and don't remind me about the reports and datapad work. I enjoyed working on the Mako. I honestly don't want to leave."

Wow, Garrus was being honest. He really didn't want to go. He was Turian and C-sec in all. Yet, he wanted to stay on a mainly human ship, and Alliance at that.

"Oh, well, your always welcome to come back on my ship whenever you like."

"Well, okay. That clears the air."

Shepard chuckled and patted Garrus' shoulder. She paused in front of the elevator. Her face turned into a concerned expression. She turned around walked up behind Garrus to put a hand on his shoulder.

"It'll be okay, Garrus. I'll come visit I promise. Wait, didn't you wanna talk to me earlier?"

"Oh, yeah. Uh-"

He cleared his throat as he continued.

"It's fine. It wasn't extremely important."

"No. Come on we have at least fifteen minuets 'till we land at the Zakera Wards. Why don't you come up with me?"

"I don't want to take more of your time, Shepard."

"Your not taking time. Your hanging with me, which means your adding to our hang time."

"Hmm."

He paused and entered the elevator with her.

"Yeah, I guess I hadn't looked at it 'that' way before."

She laughed and pressed the button to her quarters.

OoOoO oOoOo


	5. Chapter 5

"Garrus."

Shepard crutched her way over and grabbed Garrus' shoulder. He quickly turned to hug her.

He made sure she didn't fall over.

"Be safe."

Her heart skipped a beat when his voice softened as he said,

"Don't worry, Shepard. I'm more worried about you. Just, be careful out there. Make sure to email me. I'm gonna need the messages to keep myself from drowning of boredom."

"I can do that."

She said with a grin as she let go of him and they backed up from each other.

"Good-bye, Commander. Take care."

"Bye, Garrus. Same to you."

Shepard turned and crutched into the airlock. She watched him turn and walk away. Her heart sank as she watched his figure disappear around a corner. She seamed to be staring at nothing when Kaidan called her.

"Shepard, you coming?"

She didn't bother turning her head to look at him.

"Yeah, I need to speak to the council on the presidium and get some repairs done on the Norm. Go tell Joker to set off for the presidium."

She craned her head to look at him.

"Please."

He nodded as she clicked the airlock shut and locked it. She felt tears burn in her eyes, but she didn't let them fall. She knew she'd see him again. Just not for awhile.

Two weeks later.

Garrus had been receiving messages from his old C.O. For two weeks. He'd gotten the first message the day after she'd dropped him off on the Citadel. He knew she was busy taking care of Batarian space pirates, Blue Sun bases, Eclipse merc towers, slavers and Blood Pack Krogan. Everything she had to do throughout the weeks just kept piling on her shoulders. He wished he was there to help. He knew she needed him just by the way she wrote out her messages. The need and want in her writing made his chest clench. He was sitting in his 'office' that he shared with a couple of other men when his omni-tool bleeped. He checked his messages and saw the ' 1 New Message' and opened it.

It read:

Sent from Commander Shepard's Terminal:

Hey,

What are you up to?

-Shepard

1334 hours. 6 / 26 / 2183

He typed a quick reply and looked back at the piles of datapads he had to sort.

Minutes later his omni-tool beeped again. He checked it once again. Quickly he went back to work. He didn't want to get in trouble the first month he was back. He had promised Shepard he would stay out of any trouble.

,.,.,...,F..,L.,.,A.,.S,.,H.,.,.B.,.,.A.,.,.C.,.,. K.,.,.,.

"Stay out of trouble, please. I don't want you fired the first month or so that your back in C-sec."

"Don't worry, Shepard. I will I promise."

"Eve. My name is Eveline, but you can call me Eve."

Her eyes were glistening in the lights above us. She looked like she was about to cry, but she held it in. She is one tough woman. The top of her head was dark black, but the rest was almost a bright white.

Human hair was so intriguing and alien. It always had a different shade of color on every human. Some humans, mostly men, didn't even have hair. He resisted to run his talons through it.

"I promise, Eve."

.,.,.,.,.,E.,.,.,N.,.,.,D.,.,,.

Sent from Commander Shepard's Terminal:

Oh, yeah. Sorry, I really wish you were here. The Normandy is pretty empty these days.

I had a day off today for a holiday, but I'm still working anyway. I hate this specific holiday anywho.

Hope to see you soon.

-Shepard

1341 hours. 6 / 26 / 2183

He wrote another reply and went back to his work.

"Vakarian, what's that noise?"

The human named Frank Ernan, whispered as he popped his head into Garrus' little space.

"Nothing, sorry I disturbed you."

"Oh, messages eh? Who from? Another officer? What about your former C.O.?

Come on, Garrus! Tell me."

"Ernan, your going to get us in trouble. Please, just go back to your desk!"

"Ernan, It's probably his contact. Leave him alone already."

Yurak announced from his side of the office.

"A contact? I don't have a contact. Yeah, I'm messaging my old C.O. So what?"

Garrus shifted in his seat and looked back at his desk. That was when his omni-tool went off again.

He checked it again. As he read he heard Frank mutter under his breath.

Sent from Commander Shepard's Terminal:

It's uh, not an important holiday. Don't worry about it, Garrus.

We hit an old mine on Durak in the Aralakh system. Nothing great and new though.

Well, he's been eying me since you've been gone. I am actually afraid he'll do something stupid.

Too bad your not here to watch my back though. I'll let you sort those datapads.

Message you later.

-Shepard

1349 hours. 6 / 26 / 2183

"What's a contact?"

Ugh, today was going to be a long day.

OoOoO oOoOo

Shepard had made her rounds around the ship, but she was done and immediately got bored.

She already finished checking all of the drive core functions and the Mako.

She really wished Garrus was here to fix it, so that she didn't have to fix it now. It was something that took up time, but not enough. She took a shower and was now pacing in her cabin. She had the day completely off of any missions due to her birthday. Her leg had almost completely healed, but she still had a plastic brace around her ankle. The worst day of the year had finally shown up.

Kiana felt the urge to send a message to Garrus, but she knew he certainly didn't have a day off. She decided to anyway. She got a quick reply.

Sent from recipient Garrus .V.

I'm just sorting some datapads. Nothing too fancy.

What are you doing messaging me anyway?

.G.V.

1336 hours. 6 / 26 / 2183

She replied and waited again. Sprawled out on her bed eating an apple.

Her terminal beeped and she almost tripped on the stairs when she ran to her terminal.

Sent from recipient Garrus .V.

Wait, don't you have Alenko to keep you company?

What holiday?

Oh, and have you gone anywhere today?

.G.V.

1345 hours. 6 / 26 / 2183

She smiled at the terminal and typed out a reply. She sat there for a long time wondering what she should write. Should she tell him it was her birthday? No, then he'd be regretting the decision to go back to C-sec. She didn't want that for him. She wanted him to be happy right where he was. He seemed happy now and she didn't want to ruin it. A reply came back from her message.

Sent from recipient Garrus .V.

Well, if he does do something stupid. Bite him in the ass for me.

If it's not important than why did you get a day off?

Writing to you is so much better than sorting datapads, by a long shot.

Message me when your not busy.

P.S. Did you bring the Mako in the mine?

.G.V.

1353 hours. 6 / 26 / 2183

She chuckled and shut off her terminal. She would reply to him later. She'd had too much going on right now. She turned and headed for the terminal to reply to his messages, but a voice over the comm stopped her in her tracks. She gripped the bridge of her nose and put a hand too her hip. Then she turned and headed for the bridge.

OoOoO oOoOo

He checked his omni-tool one more time.

Still no messages. She must have gotten busy with something. It wasn't a huge deal and she did have a life also. It wasn't like all her life was set around messaging him all the time.

It had been seven hours ago since she'd last messaged him. He figured she got caught up in something and wasn't able to get back to him right away. Maybe, she was waiting for him to message her.

He sent her a message and went to bed.

No way he would sleep though.

He woke up the next morning with no messages. He went into the office that morning with reports that needed to be filed.

He worked for a couple of hours 'till he couldn't take it anymore. Something wasn't rubbing him right. His gizzard told him she was fine, his head told him she was fine...but his heart told him otherwise.

Eve told him once, that he should listen to his heart. Not his gizzard or his head, but his heart. It had been great advise, but now he didn't want to believe it.

Everything in him told him not to worry, but his heart refused. He still had work to do and he had to get to it, no matter what his heart told him. She could take care of herself. She had Alenko, Joker, Pressly, and the crew to take care of her. She had to be fine, but the rest of his day didn't go as smoothly as his gizzard and head wanted.

"GARRUS."

Garrus blinked rapidly and craned his neck to see Rev standing over him. His green eyes were very bright and his large grin was even more so. His tan skin was glowing in the afternoon sunlight that shone through the window.

"Rev, damn, it's been awhile!"

Garrus rose from his seat and shook his former colleague's hand. The human was still smiling.

"Yeah, I heard you worked with the great Commander Shepard to take down Saren. We all know how that went."

Garrus rubbed the back of his neck.

"Hhhmm, seems like that's getting around pretty quickly. So, what are you doing here anyway?"

"I was talking to the Pallin. He had some order forms for me. So, I heard you were here and decided to drop by. Just to say hi."

There was a silence between them for what seemed like an eternity. Then Rev spoke up.

"Uh, you noticed that that rhymed right? 'Cause that was really awkward."

Garrus broke out in a chuckle. Rev glared as he heard another laugh after Garrus'. Then another.

"You know, it's really not funny...until 'you' laugh at it."

Rev gestured to Garrus as he spoke. Then the laughter got even louder and Frank literally fell to the floor as he laughed. Garrus quickly stopped chuckling when he realized how loud they were being.

Garrus stepped over to Frank and hovered over him.

"Frank, get up. Your going to get caught if you keep sputtering your half-assed laugh."

Rev snorted and Garrus shot him a look. Rev's grin disappeared quickly and Garrus turned to look at  
>Yurak who had stopped laughing when Garrus did. At least Yurak was Turian, otherwise Garrus would have to lash them both instead of just Ernan. Humans were too..what's the word?..Unprofessional? No...Well, it was not something to be thinking about at that moment.<p>

Frank groaned and sat back in his chair.

"So, Rev. I'm off at 1900, want to get a drink at the Dark Star or The Purgatory? I'll buy."

"Hell, yes."

Garrus chuckled at Rev's anxious expression.

Well, now he had something to look forward to and keep his mind off his C.O.

OoOoO oOoOo

Garrus and Rev took a couple of friends with them to the Purgatory.

It wasn't too busy, but the bustle of the crowd on the Citadel was awful. They had had to push their way through the crowds. When they were sitting in their booth and got their drinks, Frank stopped drinking his blue liquid.

"I wonder whats got all these people here."

"Eh, most of 'em are refugees."

Rev put his blue drink to his lips. Garrus had ordered a Turian brandy. He didn't want to get drunk, because he knew they'd need someone 'sober' to get them back to their apartments. Now that he was here in Purgatory he realized even a drink couldn't get his mind off of Shepard. He lifted his omni-tool to check his messages.

"Garrus, who are you messaging again?"

Rev glanced at Garrus.

"Isn't that none of your business, Frank? He can message who he wants."

Rev took another sip of his drink.

"Well, he does it all the time...He said he messages his old C.O."

Rev looked at Garrus again, but this time his face was stone serious.

"Garrus, enlighten me. Who was your old C.O.?"

Rev slowly put his glass on the table which made Garrus a little nervous.

Something was not going to end well and he could feel it.

"Uh, her name was Ev- her name was Shepard. Commander Shepard. Why?"

Rev looked at the two other men across the table.

"Garrus, you know-"

"What? What's going on?"

"I'll tell you back at the office. A bar is not a good place to discuss this."

A bad lump sat in his gizzard. Something defiantly wasn't right.

"I'm going to go get some more."

Rev slid out of the booth and Garrus drank out of his bottle. Yurak was looking at him with a worried expression. That's a really great way to stare at someone. Then he turned to Frank and nudged him.

"Um, Frank can I talk to you for a second?"

"Yeah, sure!"

The two also slid out of the booth leaving Garrus by himself. He lifted his omni-tool and sent a message to Shepard's terminal, but this time the message came back and had an Error code. Damn, this wasn't good. Rev slid back into the booth and Garrus shut off his omni-tool.

"Where's Franky and Yurak?"

"They left not sure why, but they haven't come back. I'm not even sure where they went."

Garrus took another swig of his brandy. Rev just sat next to him staring into his cup, and stirring it in a circular motion making the liquid inside run against the inside of it. He was never good at reading human emotions, but what he saw on Rev's face was a solemn look.

Shepard's expressions were always happy, determined, or angry. He'd never seen her sad or upset before. Well, she had been the easiest human on the ship to read facial expressions. He remembered her smiling face when she'd come down to the cargo bay to chat with him and Wrex.

He remembered her laugh. It was never loud and obnoxious or very quiet, but it was a small laugh that made anyone else laugh.

If she would smile you had to smile. If she laughed it made you laugh. He suddenly remembered one time when the crew was gathered in the quarters and Shepard started laughing at something Wrex had said. Then a few seconds later everyone was cracking up and the whole deck was filled with laughter.

He came back to reality when he heard his name.

"Garrus! What are you smiling about?"

All three of the men were looking at him strangely. Even Yurak had his mandibles clasped to his face and his eyes were almost burning a whole in his head. Wow, they got back when he didn't even notice.

"Uh, nothing."

Garrus looked down at his drink, and Frank chuckled. He turned to look at what Garrus was 'staring' at.

"Were you looking at that Asari, Garrus?"

"What? Hell, no."

Garrus snapped. His sub-harmonics were growling.

"Then what were you spacing out for?"

Yurak looking from one man to another as he tapped his talons on the table.

"He does that all the time, Frank. Has he not done it to you then? It looks like it's gotten worse since he worked for Eveline.

"You have no right to call her that!"

Garrus snapped and turned his neck toward Rev.

Rev almost dropped his cup when he saw Garrus snap his head toward him. Garrus' glare faded as he looked back at the table. Garrus lowered his voice.

"It's Commander or Shepard to you.."

A long silence fell upon the four men, but the noise in the bar never stopped.

The loud bass of the music, drumming, and laughter from drunken people.

Damn, this is not a good night...

OoOoO oOoOo

It took a lot more effort than Garrus thought it would be to take the men back to their apartments. Rev was sober enough to find his apartment number. Frank was drunk enough to forget where he was when Garrus dropped him off at 'his' apartment. Yurak was more sober than either of them. Yurak was a Turian and he knew that getting drunk to be nauseous in the morning isn't a great way to be a 'good Turian'. So, Yurak had limited his drinking to two Turian beers. Garrus had limited himself to one brandy, knowing that the two humans wouldn't be sober enough to drive. Yurak didn't even seem sober enough to navigate the shuttle.

Garrus was proud of himself when he dropped all of them of, and managed to get to his own apartment at a decent time. It was 2200 and he'd planned to get up early tomorrow morning and finishing off some leftover reports that needed to be filed. While he was fixing some details on the progress report of the last couple months, he turned on one of the latest news vids. Emily Wong came up on the screen Garrus wasn't paying attention until the words "Commander Shepard." Wrung in his ear. He looked at the screen and skipped the vid back.

"Welcome back, I'm Emily Wong, giving you the latest news details of this month's topics.

Reports say that the Alliance SSV Normandy was attacked by an unknown enemy at 1400 hours, approximately 2:00pm, on June 26th. Reports also state that most of the crew abandoned ship, but some didn't make it out before it blew, and some sacrificed themselves to save their crew. An Alliance Spectre, savior of the Citadel , and Marine, gave her life to save her crew. Commander Shepard's death was confirmed early this morning when Alliance Navy found the remains of the ship on Alchera in the Amada system. More details coming soon."

Garrus' heart was racing and every part of his body was shaking with anger and fear.

Was the news vids making fools of everyone, or was this really happening. Was he drunk and hearing things? No, he couldn't be drunk. One brandy isn't enough to make him delusional. He slammed his fist against the coffee table, making it rattle and the objects sitting on it fall over or sway.

He put his head in his hands and sighed through his nose. This wasn't happening...

He transfered the vid to his memory unit in his laptop jack and stomped out of his apartment.

If anyone would know what happened it would be Chellick. Garrus also wanted to know why he didn't know about this until now. Why on a vid? Why couldn't someone just come to him and tell him themselves. His chest was burning with anxiety and anger. He'd never felt so enraged since his Father had made him get into C-sec, but this, this was more of anxiety and fear that he couldn't put his talon on.

Alright, time to go see Chellick...

OoOoO oOoOo

Garrus ate something to refresh his empty stomach and left his apartment. Good thing he wasn't drunk. otherwise he would've had to wait to go see Chellick 'till the morning when he was sober. He reached the offices and he stalked his way to Chellick's office. All of his co-workers already left they're shifts and the whole building was quiet. When he approached Chellick's office he heard voices. He heard Chellick's, then a strangely familiar voice started,

"Look, can I at least see him tonight? This is extremely important. Could you at least give me his apartment address?"

Garrus heard Chellick rumble and reply,

"No, you can wait 'till tomorrow when he comes into office. I'll let him know you stopped by."

Garrus tapped on the door and it slid open. Chellick's eyes looked like they'd widened and a chair whirled to present an old friend.

"Joker? Chellick? What the hell is going on?"

Garrus growled. Joker stood up quickly and winced as he sat on the desk.

"Garrus, I don't know how to put this- damn, this was easier to say in my head."

"Don't waste your breath, Joker. I already know."

Garrus snarled and pulled out his memory unit and slid it in Chellick's nearby terminal. He set it to project on the wall and Emily Wong started playing over again. Once it finished Joker rubbed the back of his neck nervously. Garrus yanked the MU out of the terminal and breathed through his nose.

"Why the hell?"

Garrus slammed a fist on Chellick's desk. Chellick's mandibles twitched.

"Garrus, hold your temper."

He said while standing to his feet.

"Why didn't you tell me? Why did you wait for so long before telling me what happened to her?

Damn it! I could have helped...Why didn't you send 'me' a distress call? I could have at least been informed!"

He said slamming his fists on a wall and let his head lean forward to touch the wall.

"Garrus, I was just about to-"

"Mr. Moreau, I have to get back to my duties. Can you go somewhere else and quarrel with him?"

Chellick was now looking between the two. Garrus backed up from the wall and glared at Chellick with a stone cold threat in his eyes. He stomped out of the room and Joker pushed off of the table and started limping for Garrus, yelling,

"Hey, wait up!"

Garrus allowed Joker to hop in his shuttle for a spin to talk.

"You probably want to know what happened..."

"Damn right I do! Joker, what the hell happened?"

Joker shook his head and rubbed his eyes. Garrus was losing patience, but he kept his cool and realized that this wasn't just hard on him, but hard on Joker too.

"Okay, just how many of you survived? Who attacked the ship? How did Ev- Shepard die?"

"Alenko got off fine and most of the crew... It was my fault she died, Garrus. It was all me! I- I-I'm so sorry. When we were attacked I refused to get out of the cockpit. She had to come get my lazy ass. She died saving me. I should have left when ordered to, but I messed up, Garrus. BIG time too. Shit."

He said as his voice started to tremble. Garrus' chest was shrinking. He'd never felt so hurt in his life. It wasn't Joker's fault that she died. He was still furious, but kept quiet.. The lights from the Citadel Wards was a disillusioning, but Garrus was successful in getting back to the Wards to drop Joker off.

Joker sighed when they landed.

"I'm sorry, Garrus. I'm acting like hell. Please, can you ever forgive me?"

Garrus looked at the crippled human sitting in the seat next to him with the shuttle door open.

"It's not your fault, Joker. Take care."

"You too, bud."

Joker slapped Garrus' shoulder plate and slunk out of the shuttle. When Garrus made it back to his apartment he was absolutely furious. All of this Bureaucratic crap was not helping. He had thrown the coffee table across the room and with a long ponder while sitting on the couch, he got an idea. Garrus scrolled through the most crime ridden planets in the universe. The first one that came up was Omega. He gathered his gear and packed his shuttle.

He needed to let his anger out, and he knew a way to do that...


	6. Chapter 6

"Damn it."

Garrus grumbled when he felt his shoulder burn, and the warm sensation of blood run down his under armor. He never would've guessed that the damn mercs would ever get a shot at him. All of the top merc gangs were after him. He'd been running around Omega for two years. It was tiring, but he got it done and was taking them out one merc at a time. Shepard was declared dead the day he had left the Citadel. A Memorial ceremony was held on Mindoir five months later, of course he had gone to it. He had been dumbstruck, sad, angry, and confused. He still hadn't excepted her death. He had heard a small rumor buzzing around on Omega. That Shepard, Eve, was alive.

He didn't believe it of course, there were too many crazy people on Omega to believe any one of them. Story spinning was on of the many devious talents that the Omega people had.

He reached for the medi gel and splattered some on his shoulder. He didn't have time to bandage it when the mercs were trying to get in. This time it was a rampage. He had no idea what had gotten Jaroth, the freelancers, and the rest of the leaders so anxious.

He looked over the window he was crouched behind and scoped in on a merc.

~Bang, one, bang, two, bang, three...~

Garrus' line of thought paused as his scope landed on a dark haired human.

Female and in N7 armor. The armor was primarily black and had a dark red secondary finish. What he identified as a Kuwashii visor covering her right eye.

It couldn't be...

She turned her head away so he couldn't get a good look at her.

He shot passed her ear and her shields went down. Her head whipped at him and his heart nearly skipped a beat for a second time when he realized...it was her.

Her eyes were a too familiar dark sea blue, and her facial features were tense and determined...

She ducked behind cover and poked her head out every once in a while to shoot.

It was... His heart skipped a beat and suddenly saw something about her he'd never seen before...

Dark glowing scars covered her left cheek and one that crossed down her lips and left eyebrow. He never remembered those.

He ducked back down and closed his eyes.

"Spirits, please let it be her."

He whispered to himself as he cocked his rifle and popped back up to see that there were no more mercs.

Except a freelancer cowering behind a pillar. He'd get that one later.

He heard gun fire in the building and knew someone was trying to hack the door. He knew she'd get there before he had to stop them.

The pain in his shoulder somewhat subsided, but the adrenaline had kicked in and had caused the numbness.

Soon enough he heard the bang of another gun shot and a body hit the door.

Another hacker was hacking into the door. He knew it was her so he ignored it. Maybe, he'd get him now, and propped himself on the window sill and scoped out the lancer. He heard the door open and the sound of footfalls echoed in the room.

"Archangel."

The familiar voice seemed to echo in his head.

His mandibles tightened to his face under his helmet and he put up a hand as a 'one minute' signal.

He scoped the freelancer's head right as it popped out and shot.

A single bang rang in the small room and Garrus heaved himself up and ignored the pain in his shoulder as he got up. He walked casually over to a crate and takes off his helmet. Placing his gun beside him and speaking solemnly,

"Shepard, I thought you were dead."

For a second he thought her eyes were watering. As if she was about to cry, but her face was soft and almost like she'd been slapped.

"Garrus?"

He suddenly felt guilty. He shouldn't have given her that tone...he resisted the urge to get up walk over and hug her.

He still wasn't sure if it was really her. She was...different, almost. He lifted his eyes and looked into her's.

"Yeah, Eve. Yeah, it's me, but the question is, is it you?"

She nodded and slowly stepped toward him and he immediately stumbled up.

A clash of armor followed and he was engulfed in her smell and the feel of her. It was a little uncomfortable, but neither minded. He listened to her heart speed up.

"Spirits, it's good to see you."

He heard her sigh and they pulled away. Shepard rubbed the back of her neck as she stepped back.

The wide mouthed human female and a smug faced Salarian, still stood by the door. Obviously waiting for Shepard's orders. The human was gaping until Shepard looked at her and her mouth quickly closed.

The Salarian was now fiddling with his omni-tool.

"What are you doing here? Why Omega?"

"The red tape and politics were too much for me on the Citadel...after you died I left. I came here to..release some built up anger."

"For two years?"

"Yeah, it was quite a ride. I did have men..helping me they thought I was fighting for a good cause and then...Well, that can wait too."

The human female now looked annoyed as she glared at the Salarian beside her.

Shepard shifted her weight on her hip and placed a hand on her waist.

"How did you manage to piss off all of the top merc organizations on Omega?"

"I had to work really hard at it. Though, I think it paid off."

Her eyes went up and down him scanning him and her eyes stopped, and her face went a little softer.

"Garrus, your bleeding!"

He chuckled and nodded.

"Nothing I can't handle Shepard."

"Are you sure?"

"Shepard, I'm fine!"

"Mordin, can you please take look at him."

The Salarian nodded and scanned Garrus with his omni-tool.

"So?"

He saw Eve getting anxious. She was tapping her foot and the sound sent more echoes.

"Left shoulder holding up. Bullet never got passed muscle. Will be infected in three days if not treated right away. Immune system doing it's job. Hurts?"

Mordin looked up and watched him expectantly.

"Uh, yeah. A little, but it can wait."

Shepard sighed and stood still, muttering under her breath.

"Well, what's our plan? We're in, now how do we get out?"

Garrus thought for a moment before answering.

"That bridge has kept me alive long enough. They'll slaughter us if we try to get out that way."

"So?"

"So, we wait for a crack in their defenses. Find a hole and run through it. More than one idea could work I guess."

"No, I like it. We'll hold this position."

"But first lets see what they're up to."

Garrus put his scope to his eyes and spotted more than just mercs.

"Take a look."

He handed her the rifle and she looked through it, scanning the bridge until she stopped.

She stood up and handed him his rifle.

"That's more than just scouts, mercs, and freelancers. Those are mechs."

"Hmm, this is going to be one hell of a fight. Just like old times."

OoOoO oOoOo

"Well, Jaroth and Garm are dead. Now what?"

Shepard was panting and looking at the three dead Krogan on the floor.

"Blue Suns are left."

Garrus patted Shepard's shoulder and Garrus was walking away when she grabbed his arm.

He turned to her and he saw the look of confusion in her eyes.

"What happened, Garrus?"

A silence fell on them and Garrus hesitated to tell her.

"I'll tell you on your ship. Remember we're not done yet."

"ARCHANGEL."

Garrus and Shepard turned. With a mighty shove, Garrus yelled as he pushed Shepard out of the way.

"Shepard, get down!"

She scrambled behind the couch and covered her head as bullets flew everywhere.

"Think you can screw with the Blue Suns?"

Tarak boomed as she watched Garrus try to get to her, but was cut off by a missile and an explosion that Shepard covered her face from.

After the explosion subsided, she immediately looked for her crew.

"Miranda, Mordin, Garrus! You guys okay?"

Her eyes scanned the room 'till they hit a spot of blood on the floor. She crawled to the end of the couch and saw Garrus in a pool of his own blood. She gasped to yell,

"Garrus!"

OoOoO oOoOo

The gunship started to swerve and exploded right before her eyes. She checked if it was clear and quickly ran to Garrus' side.

'Oh, God no...please. I just got him back...he just got me back, don't let me lose him!'

She silently prayed.

Garrus was surrounded by his own blood. There was no way you could touch near him without touching blood. She turned him over so he was facing the ceiling. His face and side wasn't looking good. Blood was still running and it had to stop. She pulled her gloves off and ran her hands over his armor. A couple seconds of running her hands over his side and shoulders, she found an area where it was bleeding.

"MORDIN, GET YOUR AMPHIBIOUS ASS OVER HERE!"

Mordin had been playing with a plant when she looked over, but he saw what was going on and rushed over.

Miranda was slowly chick walking behind him.

Shep ran her fingers over him to find more bleeding spots when a gasp startled her.

She had felt his chest expand and she looked at his face, and saw his eyes open.

"Garrus, don't move! You're going to be okay, alright?"

"Heart rate, low. Losing a lot of blood, Shepard. Need to get him to the Normandy. Any chance of survival is there."

"Radio the Normandy."

She turned her head slightly toward Miranda and she sat there like she was in candyland.

"NOW, MIRANDA!"

Miranda stood up and was on the radio with Joker.

OoOoOoO oOoOoOo

Garrus could barely see the silhouettes of Mordin and Shepard.

"Shepard, what the hell is going- on?"

He had stumbled on some words,and Garrus saw the blood on her hands as she reached up to scratch her nose. She had left blue marks on her nose from scratching it and then noticed that her hands were covered in it.

He felt numb from head to toe. He watched her facial expressions.

Her face was scarred, but recognizable. Her hair was different, but her voice was the same. The harsh, soft, sweet, deep, loving, and pained when upset voice made his chest swell. He just needed to here her laugh. Just one more time.

He thought if this was his last time he was going to see her he might as well confess.

"Eve."

Her head turned from Mordin to him faster than he could blink.

"Yeah, Garrus? Stay with me just look at me okay? Can you handle this?"

He chuckled and tried to smile, but his whole body hurt and even trying to smile hurt.

"No," He coughed a couple of times before he continued.

"I guess I'll need more than just some medi-gel. Why are you always so stubborn?"

There it is. That flashy smile he was looking for. It quickly faded, but a small grin stayed on her face. She looked away as the woman named Miranda was talking in a comm.

"Eve,"

With all his strength he placed a hand on hers. Her head turned to look at him. His eyes were like weights. He fought to keep them open, but he was only able to keep them open half way.

"You're going to be fine, Garrus!"

She snapped at him and she looked away, but he saw her lip quivering from the side. He cupped her chin and turned her head to look at him. He felt like all of the air flew out of him when he saw her wet and teary eyes.

"I-I missed you."

Her eyes got even more glossier and she squeezed his wrist gently as his hand fell from her face.

"You're gonna make it, Garrus. I know you can-"

He heard Shepard yell, but couldn't make it out as his eyes slowly closed and everything went black.

OoOoO oOoOo

Eve paced back and forth and around in circles after Chakwas and Mordin kicked her out of the Med bay.

She was getting just a bit antsy. She had no idea what time it was and she was still clad in her sweaty and blood stained armor. She had a couple of cuts and bruises, but she knew they could wait.

She lifted her omni-tool to check the time. It was 0100 hours and still no sign of Chakwas or Solus.

Then she realized she has been down here for nearly nine hours. Sitting, standing, and pacing.

She rubbed her hands together and looked down at them. Her gloves were still in one of her belt compartments and her bare hands were stained. She had been waiting to see Garrus, but Chakwas still hadn't come out of the Med bay. Mordin hasn't even come out of there yet to go to his lab. She felt something touch her and she was so startled and paranoid that she grabbed the hand and twisted it behind the person's back before you could say, "Ow."

"Okay, I'm sorry. You can let go of me now!"

She let go of his arm and shivered. She watched the dark man slowly stand up. His face looked pale even for him.

"Sorry, Taylor. I didn't see you. I think you almost gave me a heart attack."

"I'm sorry! Getting a little paranoid? I think you need to shower and get some rest, Commander. I'll inform you when Garrus is awake alright?"

She couldn't refuse. She could almost feel the bags weighing her eyes and her legs were getting a bit wobbly.

Nodding she turned on the ball of her foot and stalked toward the elevator with Taylor not far behind.

The ride to the CIC was short, but felt long in the silence. The shivering of her body told her she needed sleep, or to sit down. The ride to her cabin was even more so. She leaned against the elevator wall thinking about his last words. 'I missed you.' Had he really missed her? After all she was just another squishy, pink human soldier. Then again she had taught him about everything she knew, except his personality. She had never been in control of that or him for that matter. He could have left her in the hunt for Saren, but he didn't. He never turned his back on her. He went back to C-sec because he wanted to...right? He went back because he liked it? Or did he just go back for the hell of it. All of these questions were tiring her even more. She sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. She knew her face was probably bloodied too.

"I'm a mess."

OoOoO oOoOo

When she was in her room she sloppily undressed and threw her armor and under armor over the desk or it fell on the floor. She was way too tired to clean it or even put it down nicely. Her body felt like jelly and as she stepped under the hot water. She nearly melted. She washed her hair and body then grabbed a towel and wrapped herself in it. She knew if she stepped out of the bathroom that it was going to be a little cooler than in here so she wiped herself down first. Her hair was still dripping when she stepped in front of the sink. She brushed her teeth and hair. Now it was time to get into a loose tank and a pair of panties and slip into bed, wet hair or not she felt like she was going to drop.

The door opened and the lights were extremely bright which hurt her eyes.

"EDI, dim the lights, please."

She said and the lights slowly dimmed. Her heart jumped when she heard a throat clearing behind her.

Out of reflex she grabbed for a gun that wasn't there and turned. Her heart skipped a beat and slowly started to speed up.

"Garrus."

He was leaning against the side of the tank and he backed away from it when she turned. He was in his civilian clothing which she had never seen until now.

"Yeah, I-"

"What are you doing up here? You almost gave me a heart attack!"

"Sorry, Shepard. I wanted to come up here to make sure you knew I was okay. Someone told me you were still up and I didn't want you to be sleep deprived from worry in the morning."

She scoffed.

"Pfft, me worried? Sleep deprived? No, way!"

She turned and went to her closet to pull out a tank.

"Shepard, we both know that you worry too much."

She turned around to see him about five feet away from her.

"Garrus, I'm sorry."

"For what?"

He sounded confused, as she read his expression she swear she thought she saw confusion.

"For almost getting you killed!"

"Eve, it wouldn't be like old times if you weren't trying to get me killed."

She sighed as she turned her back to him and scooted the towel down to her waist and slid on her tank top.

"If you had died back there...I don't think I'd ever forgive myself."

She heard him shift on his feet.

"Eve."

She didn't turn her head and kept her back to him, but she heard him sigh through his nose and stalk over to her.

She felt a warm talon grip her chin from behind and turn her head. His eyes were easy to spot even in the dark, made her weak in the knees and her heart started beating like a jackrabbit. Why was she so weak and vulnerable around him? She noticed the bandage on his right side of his face and partly down his neck.

She'd never felt this way before. Then she felt her cheeks get hot.

~Oh, shit.~

"I'm here right? Or am I invisible? I didn't die, Eve. I'm right here. I came up here to make sure you get some sleep."

She nodded in his hand and he let go of her chin. He almost seemed nervous as he stepped back toward the door.

"Well, I need to check the main battery systems and get some rest. I'll let you get to bed."

He turned and started walking toward the door before turning around.

"Oh, and thanks for grabbing my stuff. We have a lot to talk about, but I think that can wait 'till the morning."

"Right, thanks Garrus."

He nodded as the door closed behind him.

Damn, she just realized how much she had missed that Turian...

OoOoOo OoOoOoO

_Shepard_

FIVE_WEEKS_LATER_

Protheans, Saren, beacons, reapers, collectors, and husks.

All of that flashed in her mind as she turned in her sleep. There was never at least one night of peaceful rest after she was rebuilt. Nothing good had come out of the "Lazarus Project" other than she was alive.

Everywhere she went people pointed out that she was 'dead', and she had never felt the way she used to. Her memory was fully intact and she was grateful for that. Her personality had changed a bit. Now she was mad for no reason and it made her even more enraged. The Lazarus Project to her was a success except some huge details she can tell that are different. Like the way she tasted things.

Her favorite fruit used to be apples, but now she hated them and loved peaches. She was grateful that she still loved cucumbers though. She would have ripped Miranda's head off if she had hated the tasty, watery, green vegetable, but there were some other things that made her uneasy.

She opened her eyes to the sound of Joker over the comm.

"Wakey, Wakey eggs and bakey. Rise and shine we've got a big day ahead of us! The temperature in the cockpit is now 65 degrees Fahrenheit and starry. The weather outside right now is gorgeous of a 311 degrees Celsius. Better get breakfast before Grunt or all of the food'll be gone."

She shifted in bed and propped herself on one elbow to check the time.

~Damn it, it's 9:10am. I'm missing my rounds around the ship!~

She stumbled out of bed and quickly slid on her N7 sweatshirt and sweatpants, brushed her teeth and left her room in a quick scramble.

The first stop was the CIC to check on Jacob, Mordin, Joker, the Yeoman, and the rest of the crew down there. Then she'd hit Engineering and work her way up as usual.

She made her way to the cockpit as the elevator doors opened and the Yeoman was at her station as usual. Kelly nodded at the Commander and she told her she had a new message at her private terminal yadda yadda yadda. Joker was in his chair as usual and she heard him arguing with the blue sphere to his left.

"Why'd you delete those? I didn't mean those!"

"You requested that I delete all of the files, Jeff."

"Yes, I mean no, but not those!"

"You did say-"

"I know what I said EDI, and I didn't mean 'THOSE' regional files. It'll take forever to get those back."

"I apologize-"

"Don't, your right it was my fault...Sorry, EDI."

Shepard grinned when she overheard the quarrel. In her usual position behind his chair she sunk into a hip and planted a hand on it.

"Getting along up here?"

"Nah, AIs were never really a favorite."

"Jeff, yesterday you said I was your favorite AI in the galaxy. Lying to the Commander will only get you in trouble."

"Oh, can it EDI."

Joker growled while he waved a hand in dismissal.

"You know she can hear you talking to yourself."

"Yeah, I just figured that out. So, why are you up so late? Your usually the early bird."

"Dreams kept me asleep."

"I thought dreams were suppose to keep you awake."

Shepard chuckled as she fiddled with the zipper of her sweater.

"Most of the time, but these were different."

"Your so-"

"Don't say it and get back to flying."

"Aye Aye, Ma'am."

"Oh, and Joker?"

"Yeah, Commander?"

She hesitated, but felt like asking was a good idea. He did fly the ship after all, and sat there all day and some nights. It was just a small favor.

"Do you need breakfast? I'm heading down to the crew deck to grab some grub anyway."

"You're too sweet, Commander. But I already ate thanks for the offer. You could bring me a power bar."

"I can do that."

"Thanks, Ev."

After she strode down to Jacob's armory she stopped to chat with the Yeoman and read her message. Then she stalked to Mordin's lab which she found was empty. An empty Mordin's lab was not a good sign. The elevator halted at the crew quarters where she saw Grunt sitting in a chair around one of the tables. A large plater in front of him that looked like a mess of meats and mush.

"Shepard."

He had noticed her walking toward Gardner. She turned and saw him looking at her.

"Hey, Grunt. How's breakfast?"

"It's appetizing."

She chuckled and waved a hand at Grunt.

"I'll talk to you later."

She walked toward Gardner who greeted her warmly.

"Ah, Commander. I was starting to wonder where you were."

"Slept in. Not purposely. Peach for now please and a power bar."

He bent down and came up with the fruit and a bar that she stuck in her pocket and tossed the peach to her. She caught it and waved to Gardner as she stepped toward Miranda's office.

She bit into her peach as the door to the office opened. Miranda looked up and back down at her terminal.

"So, what's new?"

Eveline asked as she stood in front of the desk.

"I suggest we go for Jack next. He's a criminal, but he should be useful. The Blue Sun  
>Purgatory he's being kept at allowed us to dock."<p>

"Perfect, I'll get Joker to head there."

"Already on it."

Joker's voice said over the comm.

"Damn you, Joker. Quit eavesdropping."

She heard a chuckle and EDI's voice.

"Alright, thanks Miranda. Let me know if there's anything I should know."

Shepard turned to leave when Miranda said,

"Of course. Oh, and Commander you might want to check the Med bay, Chakwas wanted to see you about some pills."

"Thanks."

"Always."

Shepard walked toward the Med bay and the doors opened reviling Mordin hunched over his omni-tool and Chakwas at her usual desk.

"Ah, Commander. Those pills I gave you were the wrong ones. You haven't taken any of them have you?"

She sounded panicked as she stood, and Mordin looked up from his work.

"Um, no I haven't touched them."

Chakwas sighed a breath that Shepard hadn't noticed she was holding in.

"Thank goodness. Mordin warned me that I gave you the wrong ones and that you could get very ill if you took them. He might have just saved you and some med bay time."

Mordin blinked proudly with a broad smile.

"Yes, noticed that they didn't look like allergy pills. Have had a lot of that happen in my clinic. Not pretty."

"Thanks, Mordin. I'm really glad you're here to help. How's Garrus?"

"We cleaned him of bullets and blood, but I think you should ask him that yourself. He wouldn't admit how he really felt. He would say he's fine or good, but I could tell that that was not the case."

Chakwas handed her a pill bottle and went back to her chair to fiddled with her keyboard.

"Thanks ,Chakwas, Mordin."

"Our pleasure."

Mordin looked back down at his omni-tool as she left.

She chuckled to herself.

That Salarian hadn't put down his omni-tool since he got here.

She bit into her peach and savored the juices. Peaches never tasted like this before. She put the pills in her pocket and her feet took her to the Main Battery. She stopped in front of the door.

'What if he's in a bad mood? What if he's sleeping? AH, enough what ifs go the hell in Shepard.'

She tapped and she heard EDI's voice on the other side of the door and Eve scratched her nose.

She bit into her peach when the door opened. Garrus was in his armor and standing in front of the lone terminal in the middle of the room.

"Don't get me wrong. Cerberus knows how to make a ship, but they suck at making a big gun."

_Garrus_

He heard her footsteps and a small tap outside the door. EDI's blue orb light lit the corner of the room and blipped,

"Archangel, the Commander wishes to enter."

"EDI, you can call me by my name you know...Garrus? Vakarian? "

Silence fell in the room, he sighed.

"Just let her in."

He heard the door open and her step in. He thought he was imagining things, but he thought he heard her sigh through her nose.

"Don't get me wrong. Cerberus knows how to make a ship, but they suck at making a big gun."

He heard her chuckle which warmed his chest a little more than it should.

"Why were you asking to come in anyway? You can come in whenever you feel like it."

He looked up and saw her leaning against the railing beside him. A round what looked like a fruit that had bite marks in it was in her hand. Her hair was longer than he remembered and thats probably why it was in a messy ponytail.

The long red-black locks hung loosely around her ears. Her eyes were almost glistening in the lights above them. Why was he observing her so closely 'now'? Something hit him, her hair was different. Her soft and cute little facial features were still there. It was the hair that was different... Wait- CUTE? She shrugged.

"I didn't want to walk in on you sleeping or something. If you came up to my quarters and you wanted to come in, you would've asked first."

He grumbled as the last update finished fixing the main gun's heater. He had been at it for a few hours and new it was going to be a very stubborn piece of metal. He felt his eyes go on her again. For some reason it was hard to pull them away. He hadn't been so fixed on something like this in- never.

Especially on her, so why now? What was so interesting about her that he couldn't stop looking at her...

It HAD to be her hair there was nothing else that he found an 'abnormality.', but if he put her and the hair together something just made his breath get caught in his throat.

It's too familiar.

"Garrus?"

She had been flicking her fingers in front of his eyes. He stood up straight and she sighed.

"Thank goodness I though you had gone into some sort of state. I was worried I'd have to get Chakwas or worse, Mordin."

"What? Oh, I uh- Sorry I was thinking."

She laughed and bit her fruit that let out a sweet smell as she bit into it.

"So you stared into a daydream?"

"What? No!"

His eyes lingered away for a moment until they were glued on her again.

"What do you mean, no? You sat there and stared at me like- well- it was creepy!"

"Sorry."

The apology was embedded in his sub-harmonics.

"It's fine," she said smiling. "I was just teasing."

"Right..."

He watched her shift and bite into the fruit again.

"What are you eating? Oh, wait now that you have it in your mouth you can't really tell me. Cause' I actually don't want to know!"

She swallowed and laughed.

"It's just a peach. It grows on trees on earth mostly, but my uncle planted peach trees and lemon trees and all sorts of fruit trees on his farm. You can plant a fruit and make more fruit with it. It's confusing at first, but you catch on."

He just looked at her and waited for her to take another bite.

"So he planted what your eating to make more of them?"

She sat there chewing. The annoyed expression on her face made him laugh out loud. She finished and spoke,

"Well, no. My uncle planted the seeds that are inside the fruit. When I was little he made us throw the seeds in separate bins to tell which seed belonged to which fruit. My cousin and I had fun mixing them up. My uncle would plant a lemon tree, but it'd come up as an orange or apple tree."

She was smiling and she took another bite.

"Ah, so you farmed. We have a similar um, way of getting food, but Palaven's sun was too hot to plant nonnative fruits or vegetables."

She finished chewing. Her eyebrows were raised, but her eyes were still narrowed.

"Hhmm, well, Garrus I really came down here to ask how you were. How are you feeling?"

He tensed at the question that he was expecting. He had been feeling pretty rough the past couple of hours, but he wasn't sure how to tell her without making her worry.

"I'm fine I guess. Just need to get used to being on a ship again."

She sighed through her nose and stepped away from the railing.

"Garrus, I think both of us know that's not true."

Damn, he knew this wasn't going to work, not with her.

He sighed and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Shepard, you have enough to worry about. Really, you don't need me to tell you how I'm feeling. I think you already know what I'm going to say."

She nodded and stepped closer to him. He could smell her now. Something was almost too familiar.

A small quirked smile on her face, her eyes were looking right into his. Her gentle voice was going to make his mandibles twitch.

"I know, I know, but I think if you let it all out to someone. You'll feel a lot better."

He felt his own heart beat quicken, but he shook it off and sighed again.

"I'm not good. I just got word from Chellick that the Pallin was assassinated and he took charge. Over that he sent me a message from my father. My "father" went on to say how disappointed he was of me for leaving C-sec and helping you. He also said my mom's condition was getting worse."

He grabbed the railing and sunk his head.

"My sister has done everything to keep her in good shape, but nothing has made it better."

Everything swished from his head out of his mouth.

"Everything from illness to reapers and collectors to going into hell again. I can't get my head in the game. I'm always distracted or focusing on-"

He stopped when he realized he was about to say "you", but caught himself in red tape.

She wouldn't understand if he told her anyway.

"Things, but just being back here on the new Normandy with you and Joker and people I have no taste for. But all of that comes to a halt when I realize I'm not in great health myself. I didn't get much sleep last night when I thought about-"

There it was again. The damn "you" that was threatening to come out of his mouth.

He let a sigh escape though. He looked up and saw she was propped next to him with soft eyes.

"Don't worry. We're in this together. Remember that, Garrus."

There was a long moment where none of them spoke they just sat there and looked into each others eyes. It was almost like they were trying to read each other's minds.

She straightened, her face was still soft as she spoke.

"So, what were you doing on Omega?"

"Like I said, I was sick of the political crap and the red tape."

He stood there and knew instantly that she wasn't buying it.

"I know that's not it, Garrus. Were you yelled at by the Pallin?"

"No, it's not-"

"Were you fired?"

"No-"

He pushed away from the railing. She was taking this too casually. Shep was leaning on the side of the terminal just looking at him.

"Did your dad confront you?"

"No!-"

"Garrus,"

"I was upset that you died, okay?"

He looked at her after wondering his eyes and saw the almost shocked look on her face.

"Damn it."

He slammed a fist down on the rail and went back to leaning over it.

"I- I couldn't take it. No one told me until I turned on the news vids. I hate finding things that I should already know on VIDS. Out of everything it had to be a VID. After I found out I went to the Pallin's office it was late and he was still working. I found Joker in there and showed the vid to them. I was so angry I just left. I needed to kill something and I knew I'd find that on Omega."

He felt a warm sensation on his fist and realized that she had placed her hand over it.

"I wanted to make you proud. I even had a team, but were killed in the worst of it."

"Garrus, I'm sorry. I wish- I wish-"

He heard her stutter. He released his fist and turned his palm up to meet hers.

He heard her heart beat slightly faster and he gripped her hand like a lifeline.

"Don't be sorry, Eve. It wasn't your fault you died. You saved good people in my opinion it was worth it. Well, not for you to die, I'm proud of you for putting them before you. Even in situations like that."

She laughed and hung her head.

"Thanks, but I'm more proud of you. You put your heart in it. You didn't give up."

There was a long and awkward silence between the two and she lifted her hand off his quickly and cleared her throat. She looked nervous as she backed away.

"Well, I'll let you get back to work. Thanks for the talk."

She said as she backed into the door.

"Hhhmhh, I'll uh- talk to you later."

"Right,"

The door closed behind her. He was suddenly dumbfounded.

~What the hell just happened?~


	7. Chapter 7

"Blue Suns, mecs, and wardens OH MY!"

That's what Eve said when they finally killed the warden and chased down Jack.

She sneered a curse under her breath when she saw that Jack was a psychotic, biotic, angry, woman.

It was defiantly harder to 'catch' her, but not hard to 'find' her. She seemed to leave five to six bodies behind her every ten feet.

When they reached the Normandy they saw Jack rampaging and pacing.

Shepard turned her head and put a finger to her mouth. She took her pistol out and made quiet strides to the angry tattooed woman. The Blue Sun behind her continued to advance so she took the shot and the dead man fell too the ground.

Jack turned to look at her.

Shepard went to put her gun away when Garrus grabbed her hand.

He bent down and whispered in her ear. The hairs on her neck stood up making her cringe.

"Don't you think we should leave them out?"

She turned her head to whisper back,

"She has no gun, no where to go. She'll come with us."

She yanked out of Garrus' grip and slid her pistol into the holder. Giving him a nasty look and almost growled. She stepped forward and Jack backed up.

"Who the hell are you and what do you want?"

How did Shep know this was going to be one of those people that doesn't 'care'.

"I just saved your ass a thank you would be suffice."

Jack seemed to calm down, but her pacing was driving Eve insane.

"He was already dead...He just didn't know it. Back to you. Who are you and what the hell do you want?"

"My name is, Shepard. Do I really need to force you on my ship or are you going to co-operate?"

Jack's face sneered along with her tone.

"I'm not going anywhere with you your Cerberus."

Again with the Cerberus thing.

"I'm offering to be your friend. You don't want to be my enemy."

_Garrus_

Shepard's voice, tone, and attitude was sending him on edge.

She wasn't acting like herself. She was angry only when she dealt with other people.

She never sneered at him or Joker, maybe it was because she trusted them.

He had been shocked that she had snarled at him and pulled away from him like that.

He had to let it go, but something wasn't right. She seemed mad all the time almost like she was pissed.

It had to stop it was going no where, but he had no right to tell her to stop something.

After that mission she had been pissed at him. He was now in the Main Battery thinking it all over.

When we were fighting Saren...she was sweet, kind, she made sure everyone who could be saved got saved. She was a damn symbol of leadership. Not that she isn't now, but she was more strict.

What the hell had gotten her so mad?

_Eve_

She sat on the edge of her bed, head in hands. No sleep at all. Not one hour, minute or second.

It was final. Sleep wasn't going to come. She hobbled over to the bathroom and picked up the pill bottle that Chakwas gave her and tossed two in her mouth. She swallowed them with water and went to her desk to check her mail.

Less than a minute later a screeching pain made her grip her stomach.

'What the hell?'

The pain in her stomach was so painful that she almost cried out. She swore that it was just hormones and it would pass, but it continued for over five minutes.

Then a sweat broke out on her forehead and a skull crunching headache replaced the abdomen pains.

She unsteadily got up and walked over to the bathroom. She double checked the pills and threw them on the ground, spilling the contents of pills on the floor.

"DAMN."

She yelled and called out to EDI,

"EDI, get-"

Her body finally gave way and she toppled on the floor.

"Shepard, are you alright?"

She watched as the view of the office disappear into darkness.

"Shepard?"

_Garrus_

"Officer Vakarian. Shepard is not responding to me. She said something I was not able to make out.

Can you go up and see if she is alright?"

Garrus looked at the blue orb.

"Can't you do it? Don't you have cameras in her room or something?"

EDI sounded upset.

"No, she took out all of the cameras that were built in the ship. I can only hear her when she requests something from me. I cannot see what she is doing or what is going on. I apologize if that is an inconvenience."

"It's not. Yeah, I'll go check on her."

He turned off the terminal and stopped next to the sphere.

"EDI, why did you ask me to go see? I mean. Why not ask Grunt, or Jack, hell what about Miranda?"

The silence was long. He thought EDI was malfunctioning or something.

Until she spoke with confidence.

"You and the Commander have a connection that I've never seen before.

You are the only one on this ship who knows her best. I asked you, Garrus. Because you 'know' her."

Garrus was shocked. He didn't know what to say, but it must have shown.

"I am sorry if that was too much."

Garrus waved it off.

"No, it's fine, EDI. I'll talk to her...Thank you."

"Anytime."

The blue glow disappeared and he strode quickly into the elevator.

'I'm sure she's fine. She probably couldn't sleep or...'

He kept reassuring himself, but something in his gut didn't feel right.

It hit him. This felt exactly like when she stopped messaging him before she died.

That instinct.

He punched the elevator keypad. Why were elevators so slow?

…...,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,...

When the doors opened he looked around a bit. Bed? No. Couch? No. Office?...No.

He looked down and saw little white oval..what looked like pills.

Spirits...

He turned toward the bathroom door which was closed.

"Shepard, are you alright?"

Garrus waited a couple of seconds. Nothing. "Eve?" He stepped forward and the door opened revealing a dark haired woman lying on the floor. Pills were scattered and a pill bottle near the shower.

His heart pounded faster at the unconscious woman.

He bent down and put a talon to her neck to feel for a pulse. None. Now he started to panic.

"EDI, tell Mordin to get down to the med bay."

He picked her up with ease. If she had been Turian she would have been harder to pick up. Thank the Spirits that she was human. Eve looked...pale. She always had a lighter skin tone, but right now she looked white as if the blood from her body had been drained.

He rushed to the med bay in a hurry and got stuck in the elevator. Damned elevators.

Garrus tried to calm down, but found himself slamming a fist into the graphical panel, again.

Get a grip Vakarian.

The elevator doors opened and Garrus rushed to the med bay. Dr. Chakwas had the tips of her fingers on her chin, slightly covering her lower lip. She looked worried. Garrus laid Shepard on one of the med beds and put a talon to her neck one more time. Nothing. No pulse, no breath was entering or exiting her lungs. Not good. Garrus took in a frustrated breath through his nose. He felt a hand on his arm and he looked over and saw it was Chakwas. Her eyes were sympathetic.

"Mordin and I will take care of this. It's early, go get some rest."

He stood up and hesitantly took steps toward the door. He looked back and the doctor frowned.

"I promise she'll be alright. Now shoo." He hesitated again and tightened his mandibles.

"Promise?" He asked. It wasn't a sincere tone, it was a growl of anger. He hated it when people made promises and didn't keep them. It's happened to him more than once, and it never turned out with a good outcome.

"I promise, Garrus. Now go."

He grumbled and walked toward the main battery, not looking away from the med bay. Shepard had always been tough even when she was unconscious. She wasn't dead, just unconscious. He'd tell himself this multiple times. He heard the elevator which had startled him out of his thought. He watched Mordin speed walk to the med bay with a vial in his hand. That smart man probably already had an antidote. Sighing Garrus entered the main battery. He was wiped, but knew now that he probably wouldn't sleep.

_Shepard_

My eyes opened a tad bit. A rugged breath always seemed to rumble my chest as I breathed in.

"Commander."

It was a familiar voice, but it was harder to make it out. It was considerably harder to open my eyes than I thought. When I finally wrenched them open my sight was blurry and all I saw was darkness. Thankful that someone had turned off the lights.

"That's it, Eve. Take all the time you need to adjust." I recognized Chakwas' voice and grumbled at the smell of antiseptic and plastic gloves. My eyes slightly adjusted and I could just barely make out Chakwas with her hands on her hips and a smug smile on her face. I grumbled and started to feel horrid. My stomach was clenching with hunger and nausea. I whipped my arm over my stomach and groaned.

"Why the hell?"

I heard a chuckle from the other side of the room. Mordin. Thinking about it now I don't think I've ever heard him laugh.. I felt like tossing and turning in the small bed I was laying in. I felt my back getting knots in it as I lay here. I hate these beds. I tried sitting up, but Chakwas grabbed my arms and laid me back down.

"Nah-ooo, let go."

I hadn't realized I'd said it until the Doc snapped at me.

"Oh, quit your complaining! You sound like Joker."

I felt like laughing, but couldn't make anything come out. "You took the wrong pills. You should have brought those down after Mordin warned you. But NO Commander Shepard is always aware of which pills she takes."

I grumbled. Her smart ass was starting to tick me off.

"Garrus had to go up there and bring you down here unconscious. He was worried sick. I promised him you'd be fine, but he didn't look like he believed me."

Garrus, I'm still pissed about what he did. Why...why was I so mad? I had forgotten now, but I bet that later I'd remember and kick his ass back to the stone age. I tried to flip over on the bed and lay there.

"Why can't I get up?"

I complained and tossed my legs over the edge of the bed and quickly stood up.

"Shepard!"

Chakwas grabbed my arm and I pulled back.

"You need to rest."

I couldn't rest on that bed even if I wanted to.

"I can't!"

I yelped when she put me back on the bed and I grumbled a little more.

"This is mutiny. MUTINY I TELL YOU MUTINY."

I yelled and Chakwas put a rough hand over my mouth and growled with a stern expression.

"You're acting like a child, Shepard. Calm down!"

I pulled the rough sheet over my head and heard the two doctors start to leave the room.

"Go to sleep, Commander."

I heard the door close and I let out a frustrated breath through my teeth. How does she think I can sleep in here, or even at all?

_Shepard_

I woke up and felt a bit dizzy. I tried to move, but went still. I couldn't handle the dizziness. It swirled in my brain and gave me a headache just laying there. It was still dark other than the dim glow of monitors and datapads in the small medical bay. I turned to my side, closing my eyes and sighing. I felt a migraine coming on, but dismissed it. I was good at doing that these days. I slowly pulled myself to a sitting position and placed my feet on the floor. A chill ran up my legs when my feet barely hit the cold metal. Frankly, it felt good.

I'd been laying in that bed heating myself up under those fleece blankets. I shivered a bit and stood. I felt my knees buckle a bit, but I kept my ground. I hadn't really been hooked up to anything since my condition wasn't that bad. Chakwas had insisted, but of course I didn't let her. It was bad enough being stuck in this room. I knew I'd be fine and she respected my judgment slightly. I slowly started to slink over toward the door. I needed a drink. My mouth was dry and started to water at the thought of cool water. I looked down and saw I was in my same old t-shirt and shorts. Nothing fancy.

Making it into the mess I pulled a glass out of the cupboard and filled it with water. I lifted it to my lips and sighed through my nose when the cool liquid touched my lips. I shivered a bit as I felt it slide down my throat. My legs were starting to shake. I quickly shuffled tiredly to the table, sat down, and set my glass down. Placing my head on my arms as they laid on the table. I listened to the hum of the ship. The fridge making ice cubes and the hum of the main battery...

The main battery.. what was in the main battery? I searched my mind for the answer, but being so tired I just couldn't figure it out. Then it came up. Garrus. I was still mad at him.

~But for what? Eve, you can't hate someone when you don't even know what you hate them for!~

That's it. Apologizing. Or did I already do that? I needed it off of my chest anyway. I lifted myself to my feet and they took me toward the main battery. I glanced at the red lights on either sides of the walkway. It was lighting up my feet... Barefoot. I hadn't cared much for shoes when I'm on the ship. They didn't do any good on it anyway. When I reached the door I didn't even bother knocking. Well, the door wasn't locked! It opened and revealed an empty terminal. ~Hmm..~ I glanced around. My eyes still adjusting to the darkness. Garrus really liked his room dark! My eyes fell on a figure lying down on a cot. I heard the slight breath of him. It made my breath get caught in my gut.

I hesitated for a moment. ~Shouldn't I let him sleep?~ The hum of the room was making me drift a bit. My eyes were now fluttering and it was getting harder to keep the damn things open. I slugged over to the cot. Not thinking about what to do next. I needed the sound of his breath. I needed the hum of the battery.. Alright, at this point I don't think thinking was needed any longer. I sat down against the bars of the railing at his feet beside the cot. I didn't care at this point if I woke up and my back, tailbone, ass, and neck was out of whack. At this moment I'd sleep where I feel most comfortable. Here...is where I'm comfortable now. Before I drifted off I started to wonder when Garrus would wake up...

_Garrus_

Garrus heard a small noise that made him stir a bit. He wasn't fully awake, but heard a small beeping noise. He poked one eye open to realize it was his visor telling him it was 6 in the morning. With a groan he muttered, "Off." The alarm stopped abruptly and he sat up. Placing his head in his hands over his knees, he sighed. Lots of work was going to have to get done today, but first thing on his list was checking on Shep. Last night he had went in his room to close his eyes for a bit, then sneak into the med bay to watch Shepard. He had been to tired to just 'close his eyes' because he had fallen asleep. He went to get up, but heard breathing and a heartbeat that he was sure wasn't his. He turned his head and saw Shepard.

She had her head on the end of the cot and her hair was in her face. Her body was leaning against a part of the railing and her arms were supporting her head. He chuckled, but then started to think for a second. She had probably gotten up and came in here. Why? He reached out to pull her dark hair out of her face with a talon. Her sleep worn features were relaxed and he examined it a bit closer. He'd never seen her asleep before. He noticed a few new scars, one across her lips and one on her cheek. Saren's talon scars were gone, but she'd always had some to replace it with. The glowing ones intrigued him much more than the others. He figured that they were left over from her reconstruction, but it looked like they'd gotten worse in the past weeks. His face went soft and he got up and gently snatched her up. He carried her to the med bay while she was still sound asleep.

He had never known her to be a heavy sleeper, but maybe it was a side-effect of the antidote, or maybe it was because he had never been in the same room when she slept. The med bay doors opened, a voice came from inside. It wasn't a happy voice either. "Where on earth have you been?" Obviously addressing the sleeping woman in his arms. Chakwas didn't look up from her work as she spoke."I looked all over the place, but we didn't want to wake anyone. I went to give you your antidote for this morning and you were gone!" Shepard stirred a bit and had pressed her cheek against his chest as she groaned quietly.

Chakwas still hadn't noticed that Shepard was sleeping and that he was here. Garrus went into an irritated mood. If Chakwas continued she'd end up waking a sleeping Shepard. "I know you don't like the med bay, but eventually you are going to have to get used to being in here!"  
>She went on as she raised her hands in the air while looking at her datapad. Garrus was waiting for her to stop ranting, but it just continued to his dismay. "I can't believe you are still stubborn enough to just walk out, and EDI was confirming that you walked out at 0200 hours this morning-"<br>Garrus cleared his throat making the Doctor look up in surprise. "She's sleeping." He said softly and went to Shepard's bed and put her down. She stirred on the bed. "I'm sorry you had to come in and find her gone, but she was with me the whole time. Try not to give her too much of a hard time huh? She just couldn't sleep and ended up on the end of my cot." He paused for a moment.

"Eh, that just went somewhere it shouldn't have." Karin put her head in her hand and shook her head. "You may go, Garrus. She'll explain when she wakes up." A russtling came from the other side of the room and Garrus' head snapped toward the noise and saw Shepard rubbing her eyes. He stood there for a minute. "Ah, why the hell are the mother fucking lights on?" She groaned loudly and Garrus went to turn them off. When they went off the room went silent. It was quiet for several minutes, until Shepard asked sounding frightened and alarmed. "Are they off?"

In sync Chakwas and Garrus both said, "Yes!" Garrus watched Shepard sit up and look around the room. "Now I can't see." Garrus chuckled and Shepard jumped and looked his way. "WHAT WAS THAT?" He thought that she should have been able to see the glow of his visor. He laughed even louder and Chakwas sighed. "WHAT THE FUCKING HELL IS THAT?" Shepard asked almost sounding frightened, but mostly irritated. Garrus went back to turn on the light so she could see it was just him.  
>"It's just me , Shepard!" He said as he turned on the lights. "Oh my hell shit! Bright! It burns!" Shepard yelped and flopped back on the bed and covered her head with the sheets. "Oh, heh heh. Yeah, sorry." He flicked it back off and Chakwas stood up. "Shepard, I need to check your blood pressure, and you need your last injection of the antidote for those pills." Shepard muttered under her breath and got to her feet. When she did she almost fell, but quickly tried to scramble out the door saying, "Well, thanks for the antidote I should be back later today after we are done on Illium! Bye!" She sung and started feeling her way to the door.<p>

Chakwas was basically useless in the dark, but Garrus had slightly better sight, hearing, and a better nose. So, grabbing Shepard wasn't going to be hard. He waited until she got just close enough until he reached out barely touched her and said, "Boo." Shepard gasped and almost fell on some equipment while cursing, "GARRUS VAKARIAN!" He chuckled a bit and she groaned in frustration. "You're such an ass!" He continued to chuckle. "How big?" He asked while she stood there still regaining composure. "Huuuuuuuuuge." She replied and reached out and tried to get past him while she waved her hands in front of her. He chuckled some more and grabbed her hands and led her back to the bed.

"URRGH, let go, Garry!" Garrus frowned confused. Why was she acting so odd? "What?" Shepard grinned in the dark. It looked dark when she grinned in the dark...Ha. "You have a new nickname! Garry!" Garrus groaned. "Pleeeaase, don't ever call me that in public!"

He heard Chakwas tiptoe quietly over. He looked over and saw her with the syringe. "Hey, my eye sight is coming back a little. Everything was just a big blur, even in the dark. I can see your visor a bit better. It's not a big blurry, EEP!" Garrus looked over and saw that Chakwas had stuck Shepard with the syringe. "Why? Why would my crew betrayed me? Why, Garrus? Why?" She groaned and he pushed a couple locks of hair out of her face.

"We aren't betraying you, Shepard. We are doing this because we care about you!" She brushed it off. "Ppfft, Care Shmare." Garrus looked back at the doc who was now getting the blood pressure Meter ready."I'll leave you to your work, Chakwas."  
>Chakwas looked up at him and smiled. "Thank you for arranging the Commander for me." Garrus nodded. "Glad I could help." He turned to leave when a strained voice called from behind him. "Garrus, will you stay?" Shepard looked distressed. He'd never seen her look like this in his life. He wanted to stay. He really did, but he needed to get to work and eat something. His stomach was calling to him. Garrus sighed and shook his head. "Shepard, I really want to, but I have to get to work before we get to Illium. If you need some work done just ask."<p>

She looked at her hands and twined them together nervously. "I couldn't ask you to do my work for me, Garrus!" He smiled. "Of course you can. Just spit it out." Shepard sighed and hesitated at first, but looked up and started. "The crew needs to be checked on, I needed to install the new power couplings to my terminal. My messages need to be checked, and- and- and-"  
>She muttered before she fell asleep. "Mordin put sedative in that?" Garrus asked. Chakwas shook her head. "It's a side-effect though. Her goofiness was a side-effect and she probably won't remember anything from the last hour."<p>

Garrus sighed thankfully. "I won't be called...uh, what did she call me?" "Garry." Chakwas said over her shoulder. "Ah," Chakwas was taking Shepard's blood pressure and sighed.  
>"It's better to do this when she's awake. We get better results, but she is only willing to do it unconscious." Garrus laughed. "That's Shepard for you."<br>Chakwas also laughed a little and finished with Shepard. "You may go now, Garrus. Oh, and turn the light on your way out would you?" Garrus nodded and headed out turning the light on as he went. This day was already eventful and he hasn't even put a dent in it!


	8. Chapter 8

_Eve_

"We need a shore leave." I mumbled while I chewed a bite of stale bread. Most of the crew was eating breakfast or gambling their credits on poker. "Why is that, Commander?" Joker asked. He was leaning back in his chair with his feet on the table. I'd hadn't minded at first, but the thought of boots in my food was ruining my apatite. "Feet off the table." I said rather seriously. He looked at me like I'd thrown something at him. "What?" I was at the end of my rope today. Technically the day just started which meant today was going to be awful.

"I said, feet. Off. The. Table." I said while glaring at him. Joker's face went from being confused to 'oops' in a matter of a second. He slid his booted feet off the table and he glanced at Jack who was picking at a scab on her tattooed arm. "Damn it!" I heard her hiss when she had finally peeled it and a big white spot was left. I rolled my eyes at her and took a swig of my water. "You know. You ruin you're tattoos when you pick scabs? You should have left it alone." I told her. Jack glared at me and scoffed, "What would you know about tattoos, redhead?"  
>I took a bite of kiwi. "Maybe because I have one?" Jack's face slowly turned into a devilish grin. "Well, I wouldn't have guessed that boss lady would have a tattoo. Seeing as she's a goody two-shoes." My face fell and I waved my fork at her. "Don't ever call me that again."<p>

She smirked. "You mean boss lady, or goody two-shoes?" I chucked my roll at her seeing as that was the only thing I could pick off my plate without looking. She had chuckled and thrown it at Joker who raised his hands in defeat. "Hey, don't get me into this one! She'll kick your ass until you can't sit for a month if you keep that up, Jack." Jack scoffed once again and I tightened my grip on my fork. Why was I getting mad? "Pfft, I don't give a fuck. I'm not here for her to kick my ass I'm here for myself and myself only. She probably wouldn't hurt a fly."

I couldn't take it anymore. If I stayed here any longer my rage would break loose. I was getting shaky with anger and frustration. I couldn't do this anymore.

I stood up which made my seat slide backward and almost fall over. "I'm done." I said abruptly and snatched my tray and put it in front of Gardner. "Thanks for the meal, Rupert." He didn't respond. I didn't mind. Though as I walked back toward the elevator. I felt eyes on me. I knew it was the crew's, but more than that. I just felt- like I was being watched. I haven't felt this way in a very long time. I turned my head and my eyes fell on the blue armor. Garrus had been watching and listening to the whole thing. When I almost turned the corner I looked back again and saw him following me. ~Well, shit. He's going to lecture me now!~ My heart started thumping louder than I wanted it to.

When I entered the elevator 'he' stepped in quickly. Garrus' face was spread with sympathy and his mandibles were tight to his face. "Shepard." His voice rumbled inside of me. His gaze was almost too much to take in all at once. I tried to look away, but suddenly couldn't. "I- are you feeling..hhmm alright?" His voice was unsure. Almost like he was regretting following me. "I'm spectacular." I said finally feeling able to look away. "I'm fine. Why?" I asked him and went to press the button to my quarters. The doors beeped and wouldn't shut.

I continued to press it like a mad man (Woman in this case.), until I heard Garrus clear his throat. I looked over and saw that he had one talon in the way of the door. "Garrus!" I scolded and his face went from a little playful to serious. "Eve, what has gotten into you?" I was starting to lose my rope. "What do you mean what's gotten into me? What's gotten into you?" My hands balled into fists and I tried to ply his hand from the elevator door. "Shepard, please. Tell me what's bothering you!" He said. His tone was desperate and pleading. "Nothing is bothering me!" I insisted and tried to push my way past him, but he grabbed me and pulled me toward the main battery. "Garrus Vakarian, let go of me!" I pulled at his tight grip. I knew I could get out of it! I pried and pried and found that I might have just underestimated him. He was way stronger than I thought.

We reached the battery and he locked the door. "Shepard, we need to talk." I was started to boil over. "About what?" I yelled and went face to face with him.

_Garrus_

Garrus took a breath and tried to calm himself. He was being broken apart bit by bit right there. Eve was out of control. He'd never seen her like this in his life. She was never mad for no reason. He figured it was time for her to talk it out. It was a way of feeling better, everyone needed it at one point.  
>"Damn it, Garrus let go!" She wailed and tugged at her arm that was clasped tightly in his grip. He wouldn't budge and he desperately tried to calm her down.<p>

He made sure his eyes were apologetic and pleading. She stopped and froze for a moment when she looked in his eyes, but shook her head and was still struggling. "Shepard, we need to talk. So, stop squirming and listen." She still didn't stop and her eyes were filled with hurt and anger. "Shepard, what is the matter with you?" Garrus asked a bit worried now. He'd never seen her face so pained and angry before. "Shepard, look at me." He said softly. He tried desperately to be calm and contained.

When she refused he lost his inner sanity a bit. "Eveline Shepard, look at me!" He almost yelled, and put a talon on her chin and forced it up. He felt like his breath had been sucked out of him at that moment. Her eyes were brimming with tears that were trying to drip down her cheeks, but none had fallen yet. He wrapped his arms around her and stroked her head. He waited to see if she'd spill. It was several silent moments until she spoke. "I- I don't feel like myself anymore. Food has a different taste. Everything smell is different. I love things that I used to hate. After Cerberus 'put me back together'.. I feel lost. I- I can't even see colors anymore. My favorite was always blue. Because it reminded me of him, but now I feel lost in a deep dark corner that I'm locked in."

Everything made a bit more sense now. No wonder why her clothes were always horribly mismatched and her armor was sporting it's primary colors. He stayed silent and thought it over. Who was 'him'? His mind wandered to Alenko, and all of his hopes were smashed with a mallet. Why had he hoped anyway? He'd already known that 'they' wouldn't work. Garrus hadn't expected her to continue, but her voice continued to quiver. "I guess I should be grateful that I'm alive, but Cerberus ruined my body. I have scars everywhere. They're not even ones I obtained myself they're ones from the Lazarus project. I feel like... a copy. What if I'm just a clone? What if the real me is still out there?"

She paused painfully and worked her hands up to the front neck of his armor and clung to it for dear life. Her cheek was pressed against his armor. Garrus went to look down and see if she was crying because It had sounded like it. He barely had to bend down. She had seemed a bit taller than before, but it had been over two years since he'd last seen her before she died. She wasn't crying, but the tears were still there. Shepard's breathing was rapid as she continued.

"Before I died I should have sent him a message. I should have, but I didn't. I told myself it could wait. Before I knew it it was too late. I died and woke up in a place I didn't recognize. I had no idea who to trust. I didn't know if I was even alive or if I was..hallucinating in hell. I was scared. I was scared that I would never find my crew and I was scared to be completely on my own with no one I knew. No one I could fully trust."

Garrus felt her clutch tighter onto his armor and he continued to stroke her hair. He rested his cheek atop of her head. She shivered and it was minutes before she had regained a little sanity. He swayed a little, and continued to stroke her hair. It felt like hours that they stood there like that. Until, finally she stepped back and it wasn't pain he saw in her eyes.. it was.. Shepard. For once since he'd been recruited she looked like she did in the old days. It was her eyes. She blinked a couple of times and the tears hadn't fallen, but disappeared. He was afraid to make her angry again by asking questions, but she didn't look like she would attack him.

"So, now will you explain?" She scoffed. It wasn't an angry scoff it was a sweet and grateful scoff. "Garrus, I- I'm sorry you had to listen to that. I should go." She seemed to be panicky and Garrus hadn't dismissed that. She turned to leave, but he grabbed her arm and pulled her to him. "Shepard, please. Tell me everything. I'll listen." She bowed her head for a couple moments, and looked back up.

"After I came back. I found I don't feel like myself anymore." She started. Garrus watched her eyes wander everywhere except to his eyes. "Remember those times that I used to walk around eating apples? I hated peaches, but now I love them. I know that they probably took multiple body parts from other people and just used them for mine... The whole ship smells a bit different. Well, that's mostly because it's a brand new ship. Everything I smell has a little bit of a different fume except...hmm. I'm colorblind now, and I don't remember being colorblind."

Shepard's eyes were sending him on edge. They were wondering around like she was talking to air. He gripped her chin and her eyes shot to his. She paused her speech for a moment and he insisted. "Continue."

_Eve_

I felt like everything was coming together and making more sense now that I was talking it out. His eyes were egging me on. Tormenting my inner soul. I took all of my inner and outer self to not reach up and touch his face. My mind flash backed a bit to one moment before Garrus left the Normandy before I died...

.,.,.,.F..,.,,.L.,.,.,.A.,.,.S.,.,.H.,.,,B.,.,,A., .,.,C.,.,,.K.,.,,.

She pressed the button to her quarters and the elevator ride was intoxicating. It was completely silent and Garrus was just as tense as she was. They walked in and Eve stretched while stalking over to her bed to sit.  
>Shepard sat down on her bed, making sure she sat on the edge. She left just enough room for Garrus.<br>She looked up to see if he was coming, but had stopped short in her doorway. "Are you coming?"  
>He looked at her and back around the room. "I didn't think I had permission-" "Garrus, did you really think I would bring you up here and then leave you at the doorway?" She asked and cocked her head to the side as she questioned.<p>

It took him a moment to process that she was letting him 'come in' her 'private quarters.'  
>"Hhmm, no." She smiled and gestured to him. "Then come on!" Garrus took small strides toward her as he looked around. He didn't think he'd even been 'inside' a Commander's quarters before. He stood beside her. He didn't want to sit down and then break the bed while sitting. He just stood next to her and she gave him a curious look. "Why are you standing there? Sit!" She patted the bed, but he grumbled. "I don't want to be rude, Commander, but I'm fine standing." He said then he decided to sit on the floor instead.<p>

She laughed and blinked at him a few times. "Garrus, you have too much respect." She chided and made a quick move to sit in front of him.  
>She swore she'd seen him blink and his mandibles flare in confusion. He'd never exactly seen a Commanding officer be so...well, willing to sink down to a subordinates level. He was speechless and she cleared her throat. "Garrus, I wanted to tell you something." Garrus felt the air in the room thicken. He watched as Shepard twisted a lock of chin-length blonde hair around her finger.<br>"Look, I am really grateful to have met you. I am really grateful that you wanted to be a part of the team." Garrus looked shocked out of his wits. Not what he'd been expecting."I noticed a huge improvement in your skills, not just in combat, but mentally and physically. I'm proud that I could say I worked with you. Like I have said before. I trust you and I know you'll never let me down, but above that I really do consider you as a friend." Garrus stared into her wavering dark blue eyes.

Was she saying what he thought he was saying? Or was he dreaming? "Well, really what I'm trying to say is thank you." She finished and she looked down at the floor. He never was great at reading expressions until Shepard came along. Her expressions were sometimes hard and easy to read, but right now she looked completely embarrassed. The tips of her ears just barely poking out of her thick hair and were a profound bright pink. Her face was flush except for the red blush that crept up her cheeks. He was speechless. Not one of his Commanding officers in the Turian military or C-sec were as sweet, encouraging, or understanding than she was. But she was ruthless and very deadly in combat. Her temper wasn't usually quickly flared, but when you picked a fight with her you'd be a dead man.

He plucked a few words to say, but new they were worthless. "I...I don't know what to say."  
>Garrus was probably not as embarrassed as she was, but not coming up with anything to say in front of his Commander was insulting."I know." She mumbled and looked up. Giving him a full view of her pink cheeks. "You don't know how much you've helped me be who I am now. For that, Commander, I thank you." "No, Garrus. Thank you."<p>

.,.,.,.,.E.,.,.,.N.,..,.D.,.,.,.

_Shepard_

I sat there for a moment studying his curious stare. "What do you mean you can't 'see' colors?"  
>He asked sharply. "Turians can see colors right? Sometimes humans are born colorblind, but I wasn't born colorblind! It was Cerberus. Ever since I woke up I felt the pain of not seeing colors." Garrus hhmd and looked like he was pondering. "Why haven't you asked Miranda about it?"<p>

I sighed. "It's one of the last things on my list of worries, Garrus. We are going to go up against the Collectors in a couple of months and I haven't even gathered all of the Dossiers yet!" I barked hopelessly and looked down to the floor. The silence ran tight, and the hum of the main battery was threatening the silence. "We need to get ready for Illium. We are going for the Justicar today."

I said flatly and Garrus nodded. "I'm sorry you had to listen to me rant like that. I promise it won't happen again, Garrus." I was totally embarrassed that everything I felt flew out of me like that. I'd probably just gave him a list with no answers to his questions. I didn't have time for the questions though. I had went blank and when I had started speaking of my feelings. I lost it and hadn't realized I was speaking to Garrus himself. I knew he was probably confused on 'who' I had talked about a couple minutes before. But I knew full well that it was him. It had been him all along. Maybe I was subconsciously afraid that he would blow me off. The thing that attracted me to him the most was that he trusted and cared for me. He was and is my comfort in a bed of nails, always there to talk to, to be there to pull me back up. He was just genuinely always there for me.

I quickly unlocked the door and left a confused Garrus in the Main Battery. I was looking for trouble. He was eventually going to come looking for answers.

_Garrus_

Garrus was stripping off his armor and was about to clean it from the last mission. He was curious about the Justicar named Samara that was now aboard the ship. She was a very respectful woman and new where her loyalties lie. Garrus had pondered on Shepard's break down earlier that day. It was becoming peculiar and he had a couple more questions for her. He went to his terminal to check his email when he spotted an email he'd been waiting for. It was from one of his feelers and he had found Sidonis.

Garrus pushed himself on his hands and sighed. They needed to get to the Citadel now! Garrus didn't want to put more pressure on the Commander, but this Turian betrayed him. He killed his squad mates on Omega and ran. He got to 'LIVE' while ten innocent men lie dead. Garrus was now pacing around shirtless..and in pants. He sighed and made a final thought. He would tell Shepard when he could and as soon as he could. Garrus with a last sigh went back to cleaning his armor.

_Shepard_

With a final piece I was out of my sweaty armor and was about to hop in the shower when Kelly's voice was frantic over the comm. "Commander, Garrus seems displeased. I think it would be a good idea to check on him." The sweet voice stopped quickly and I stopped undressing. "What do you mean displeased? You mean-" "Pacing? Yes, I think you should talk to him. It might calm him a little."  
>I slid on a sweatshirt and waltzed out of my cabin once again. I felt embarrassed that he might smell me. "Kelly, do you think this can wait until after my shower?" I asked and waited for a "YES" not a "NO."<p>

"Shepard, he is really not looking good as EDI claims. She insists you go now." "Miss Chambers is correct. Officer Vakarian is acting very strange and seems upset."  
>I sat in the hallway between the cabin and the elevator. "Fine." I grunted and clicked the button to the Crew Deck. "Just, don't tell him I'm coming because he might snap out of it and won't tell me what's got his stick twisted." I heard a chuckle that sounded like Joker over the elevator comm. "Joker." I said, trying to sound innocent. "Yes, Commander?" Joker said and I gritted my teeth. "Stop. Eavesdropping. Period!" I heard the comm flicker out. That man needed some mental attention.<p>

I reached the Crew Deck and marched over to the Main Battery. I felt eyes on me as I walked in and found I wanted to turn around and leave. Turning away from the half naked Turian quickly and wincing. "Does anyone knock anymore?" Garrus groaned and I sensed a hint of amusement in his voice. I reached forward and closed the door. "Damn it. I'm really sorry, Garrus!" I cheeped and he chuckled. "No need. I'm just glad you came in with my shirt off, not my pants." I couldn't help but laugh. "Shirted?" "Yeah." "Is it safe?" "Yes, Eve!"  
>"What's up?" I asked simply. I turned and watched him rub the back of his neck. My cheeks were probably still red because he grinned. "Nothing. I mean..there is something I just-" He sighed loudly and chuckled. "It's harder to tell you than I thought." Clearing his throat he started again. "You know..the guy I told you about? The one that betrayed me and helped kill my men on Omega. Sidonis?" I thought this was going to be something simple, but this was really taking a toll on him. "Yes, why?" I leaned on the door frame and he started pacing while talking.<p>

"I got a report from one of my feelers that they found Sidonis. He was last seen on the Citadel. I want to catch him before he disappears again." My stomach clenched when I saw the pure fire in my friend's eyes. It was pure hatred and anger. "Garrus.. You're not going to do what I think you're going to do are you?" I questioned and a lump settled in my gut. "Shepard, he killed ten good people. He doesn't deserve to live!" Exactly what I was afraid of.

"Garrus, you can't 'kill him' that's not like you." I stated and he waved a hand. "Shepard, you have you're way and I have mine. I just need you're help with this." I sighed and made a decision. Garrus was actually scaring me. He wasn't acting like himself. Almost.. dead with complete anger and frustration. I could only imagine what he was going through. Something in me remembered I had gone through this...but the memory was distant. "Fine. Where's your lead?" He stomped around making the metal rattle under his feet. "Fade, is an expert at making people disappear. He's on the Citadel as we speak and he was seen with Sidonis. I plan to squeeze information out of him."

I watched him tense as he stopped in front of me. "Garrus, what exactly happened to your team?"  
>Garrus' head bent down a bit in remembrance, but kept his step as he continued to pace the small room.<br>"He tipped off the mercs and told them where are base was. He drew me out with a false drop and then the mercs hit my team. My men weren't prepared and they tried to hold them off. When I got there there was only two survivors, and they didn't last long. Ten of them. Dead. Because of him."  
>He explained and the anger in his voice caught me off guard. "Alright, so where do we find Fade?"<p>

_Garrus_

Garrus pulled out his pistol and entered the room when Harkin was alerted of Shepard's presence. "You were close, but not close enough!" Harkin shrilled as Garrus slammed the butt of the pistol into Harkin's face and slammed him into the wall. Shepard put her pistol away and gestured for Samara to do the same. Shepard heard the conversation between Harkin and Garrus, but it was cut short with an "Ommf" and Shepard walked over to Garrus' side. She looked at Garrus and mentally sighed. His anger wasn't going to fade anytime soon.

"That had to hurt! Maybe you should just tell us what we want to know." Garrus looked at her and back to Harkin who was getting up. "Maybe, I still haven't heard what you want." Harkin grumbled and Garrus clenched a fist. Shepard noticed and brushed her fingers over it. It almost immediately unfolded and it just balled back up again when Harkin snapped, "I know who he is and I'm not telling you squat!" Shepard bumped Garrus a bit. "Harkin, this doesn't have to be hard." She said simply.

"Screw you. I don't give out client information it's bad for business." Something in Garrus ticked off and he kneed Harkin again. Pushed him to the wall and growled in his ear. "How dare you. You'd better respect her." He whispered and threw Harkin to the ground with his foot to Harkin's neck. Shepard was getting even more tense and she reached out and gently squeezed Garrus' arm. He knew what the notion meant and hesitantly stepped off of Harkin.

_Shepard_

While Harkin limped to the terminal and arranged the meeting. Garrus took out his pistol and my eyes fixed on Garrus'. They were cold and icy and somehow I knew what he was thinking. I shook my head and Harkin walked over. Next thing I knew I was grabbing Garrus' arm and he shrugged me off. Harkin was snide. "Yeah, I hope we can do this again real soon." Then another "Ommph." Proceeded and Garrus caught up to my pace. I looked back at him and he shrugged. "What? I didn't shoot him."  
>I grinned.<p>

We landed in the shuttle and Garrus had been on edge the whole time. He finally spoke and when he did it sent bolts down my spine. "Harkin's a bloody menace. We shouldn't have just let him go, he deserved to be punished." Ice dripped off of every word. "Are you alright, Garrus? You were pretty hard on Harkin." I tried to be decently calm with him seeing he gave me those looks like I was his next meal. "You don't think he deserved it?" "Garrus. This isn't like you." I said simply and he was silent for a moment. "What do you want from me, Shepard? -" "I want you to calm down. You've got me pretty worried about you."

He scoffed. "Shepard, what would you do if someone betrayed you?" I thought about it. Honestly, I haven't though about that until now. "I'm not sure, but I wouldn't let it change me." "I would have said the same thing before it happened to me." I wasn't sure if I was speaking to Garrus right now. "Are you sure you want to do this?" I said softly. "Yes. Yes, Sidonis needs to be brought to justice and I can do it. I have a chance when no one even knows what he's done and no one even cares." I thought it over.

Maybe I'd settle this the way I usually do. The way Garrus had me settle my problem. Talking it out. "Let me talk to him." I suggested and Garrus didn't change his mind of course. "I understand, Garrus. I really do know what you're going through, but do you really want to kill him?" Memories of Tarah flashed before my mind. I knew if he went through with this that he'd be so upset and feel guilty later. Just like I had and I couldn't let that happen.

"I appreciate your concern, but I'm not you." "This isn't you either." I said almost desperately and he just shook his head. "How would you know what this is like?" "Just trust me!" I pleaded. "I can get a clear shot from over there. He nodded to my right and I nodded hesitantly and stepped out of the car. He went over and set his gun up while he tested the communicator back and forth. I went down the stairs and found Sidonis sitting on a lounge chair. When he looked over I signaled him and he started to approach me. "You're in my shot. Move to the side." I knew I shouldn't...

_Sidonis_

Sidonis got off the couch and walked to the woman who'd gestured to him. He'd noticed this particular woman was a bit. Far fetched. He got to her and examined her hair that was in a low pony-tail and thick locks of dark hair was drifting around her eyes. "Listen Sidonis. I'm here to help you." She said and Sidonis panicked. His stomach dropped to his toes and whispered. "Don't ever say that name aloud."  
>"I'm a friend of Garrus' he wants you dead, but I'm hoping that's not necessary." His stomach was now dropped beneath the floor. Garrus wanted to kill him! Harkin sold him out.. "Garrus? Is this some kind of joke?" Sidonis stepped back a couple of times, but the woman kept stepping toward him. "You're not kidding are you?" He shuddered and continued to step back.<p>

"Screw this, I'm not sticking around to find out. Tell Garrus I have my own problems." He moved to turn and leave when a rough hand pulled him back. "Don't move. I'm the only thing standing between you and a hole in the head." Sidonis froze. "Fuck."

_Garrus_

At that moment Garrus wanted to pull the trigger, but he couldn't risk it. Shepard was too close and he wouldn't shoot her. He wasn't worth her dying too. "Everyone has a choice." He groaned to himself and held his finger close the the trigger of his rifle. He listened to Sidonis. "Let me take the shot, Shepard he's a damn coward!" He sneered and continued to listen to the conversation. He was snapping bit by bit. "Just go. Tell him to go." Garrus felt like biting something. Maybe it would be Shepard's head.

They met back up at the top where they waited for Garrus by the shuttle. "I know you want to talk about this. I don't. Not yet." He growled and watched her look soften. It was almost triumphant. "I know it didn't go the way you planned, but it's for the best." She said and laid a hand on his arm. He pushed it away and continued toward the shuttle. "I'm not so sure." "Give it time." She said softly. "Yeah, maybe that'll be enough he said swinging back and forth like he was a bit dizzy. Maybe thinking twice about his choice.

"I wanna know I did the right thing. Not just for me, for my men. They deserve to be avenged, but when Sidonis was in my sights I just couldn't do it." He truly knew it was because of, Shepard. He couldn't pull the trigger and risk getting her too. "The lines between good and evil blur when we're looking at people we know." "Yeah, there was still good in him I could see it. So much easier to see the world in black and white. Grey. I don't know what to do with Grey." She chuckled and nodded. "I know what you mean."


	9. Chapter 9

_Shepard_

It has been a couple of hours since we came back on the ship. Garrus had stomped right to the Main Battery when we walked into the airlock. I knew he was still pissed and I didn't want to piss him off even more by trying to talk to him. I was on my terminal checking my email when EDI's voice came out of nowhere and almost scared me to death. "Shepard, officer Vakarian is making his way up the elevator. He has clicked the button to your cabin. He still seems to be upset. Should I let him in when he gets up to you?" I nodded. "Yes, EDI. When he comes up, let him in."

I wasn't worried that he'd 'hurt' me or something. He might raise his voice, but nothing more than that. Garrus was always a softy, but at times when he's mad he loses control. Caution shouldn't be necessary, but if EDI claims he's still steamed, then this might be a bigger issue to him than I originally thought. I scrolled through my emails and saw that Miranda sent me one about Garrus. My eyes swam over the page and I put my chin on my fist. Miranda claimed that he had been upset that Miranda had failed to tell me 'why' I was color blind. I wasn't all that concerned about it, but it seemed Garrus didn't like it very much.

Garrus never grew fond of Jacob or Miranda. My trust in them had shrunk lately. They questioned my every move. Everything I did or said was questioned. I was starting to wonder if I was running a Military ship or a ship full of teenagers... Oh..yeah. I'm not in the Alliance anymore. I poked at my eyes and sighed loudly. I've had headaches in every spot in my brain. I was pretty sure it was melting or something. I'd get migraines every once in a while and huge headaches. I think it's just stress. We still weren't ready to hit the Collectors. Not yet. I had two dossiers left. I was especially anxious to go to Haestrom.

As I heard Tali was suppose to be there with a squad doing who knows what. I still miss her. Our first real meeting after I came back was on Freedom's Progress. That wasn't the greatest 'reunion' ever. I need Tali more than ever right now. The other was Kasumi Goto. As the Dossier says, she's a thief. A damn good one too. I replied back to Miranda's email like so:

Miranda,

Why the hell are you sending me a stupid email?

All you have to do is call me down, and we can talk about this.

~Shep

I deleted Miranda's email and continued on. My thoughts were starting to cause a headache. I pressed my fingers to my temples. Then I heard my door swoosh open. Here we go. I didn't bother turning, because I already knew who was standing behind me. I heard the door close. I heard him clear his throat and his foot tapping the metal floor. "We need to talk." His sharp tone sent a shiver through my body. "About what?" I said simply and continued to scroll through my emails. I tried to ignore his irritated noise of his foot tapping. Then the sound of him stepping behind me.

"You know what." I still didn't turn around in my chair. His tone was still pretty sharp and was making me feel uncomfortable, but I didn't show it. "Hhmmhh?" I mumbled and felt the chair swivel around. I glanced up at a very irritated Garrus. He looked contained, but not enough to make it seem like he was 'okay'. "Damn it, Shepard! Why did you do it?" He growled and I shrugged. "Do what, Garrus?" He sighed, and I stood up to face him.

"Why did you let him go? Why didn't you let me kill Sidonis?" He snarled, and I raised my hands. "Garrus. It's a long story and I don't feel like talking about it." I huffed, and walked past him. Memories of Tarah and that man slammed her head and made her headache worse. "So, now you're the one who doesn't want to talk about it?" Garrus followed me, and I went to my nightstand and grabbed my pain revealer pills. "Those better not kill you." He mumbled, and nodded at the pills. I rolled my eyes. Garrus had gotten overprotective of me and pills after that one incident the other day. I couldn't blame him.

If it wasn't for Mordin and Chakwas I don't think I'd be here. Seriously. I dumped a couple in my hand and went to the bathroom. I washed the pills down. I looked up to see Garrus standing in the doorway. "Why don't you want to talk about this?" He asked. I sat down on the couch, and Garrus followed me. "Garrus, I-" "No, why? Tell me why." I was at the end of my rope again. Leaning forward, I put my head in my hands. I sighed and closed my eyes. I felt Garrus sit next to me. I started to slowly remember that awful year of my life.

"I was sixteen. When Mindoir was attacked, my brothers and I got separated. I was taken to Earth by the Alliance, then transported to the Citadel. When I got there I recognized my brothers. They were in their Alliance uniforms and they tried to reason with the Alliance. No one believed us. We didn't looked alike. My brothers had bright red hair while I had a mix of black and red..well, mostly black. So, they didn't think we were siblings and didn't think much of it. They put me in a pretty torn down orphanage in the slum part of the Citadel."

I paused for a moment, trying to regain my memory a bit. "I met a little girl at the orphanage. We grew really close in the few weeks I was there. I left the orphanage. I don't know why, but I did. I wandered around the Citadel for a couple of days until a family took me in. I was with them for months. Until, something happened.. I found out one day.. well, a girl had been murdered. The girl that I knew at the orphanage. I remembering being so furious... I went overboard and killed the man that had done it. After that happened I...just..never went back to the family except before I left. I was scared. I was guilty and very regretful. I still have nightmares of that night I killed that man."

I looked up and leaned on my knees toward Garrus. "That's why I didn't let you kill Sidonis, Garrus. You would have regretted it and had to live with it for the rest of your life! It's a horrible thing to carry around. Knowing that you killed someone even though they weren't innocent, it would have been even worse because you knew Sidonis. I could never let you go through what I did."

_Garrus_

Garrus sat there.. He didn't find the words that were suppose to be coming off of his tongue. He opened his mouth, but nothing..just nothing. He stared at her. The memory from some of his first years in C-sec flashed in his mind. "Do you remember the man's name?" Garrus managed to mutter. Shepard shook her head. "No, I don't. That's one thing that slipped." She looked at him quizzically. "What, Garrus?" She'd probably noticed his expression.

Mandibles were wide and his mouth was partly open. His eyes were also slightly enlarged. Garrus looked down and went to work on his omni-tool. "Garrus, I was trying to-" He lifted a hand to silence her. She watched him scroll through files and data pages. He came up on data page articles from the news and scrolled to 2170. He stopped on a news article that refreshed his mind completely.  
>"Was the man's name William Dredam?" Shepard looked at him and seemed to be thinking.<p>

"Um, it might have been, but what does this have to do with?-" She was stopped again by Garrus who threw a hand up and proceeded to scroll through more files. He tapped on some old journal entries that he'd typed in when he was in C-sec. The old days. Then he landed on one that sparked his mind and his heart sped. Entered 2170.. He read it over and looked up. It was her... The girl he'd had been so fond, yet confused about, was Shepard. It always had been. Why had he been so STUPID? Stupid, stupid Turian!

He gazed at her like he'd seen a ghost. "Garrus?" She asked. He blinked and his mouth opened a bit more. "What happened after you killed Dredam?" He asked, and listened intently. "Um, I enlisted in the Alliance with help from Anderson." "What else?" Garrus was getting impatient. "Uh, I had to wait for two years and did community service time until I was old enough to enlist. Why?"

He shook his head. "Why was your hair a different color when I met you?" He asked quickly. She was taken aback by the question. She seemed to understand his curiosity though. "I hid my identity. I didn't want to be recognized and taken to jail for murdering someone. So, before I tried to enlist, and I changed my name, cut my hair and colored it...why, Garrus?" It all made sense now...

He sat back in his seat and stared at her. "Garrus , are you okay? Why are you asking me these things and why are you- Oh, no you aren't going to tell anyone are you?" Garrus shook his head. "No, it's just-" He looked down. How was he going to put this.. was she going to think he was crazy? "What was you're name before you changed it?" Eve looked bored. "Garrus, why are you-" "Just answer the question." "I don't...I don't..." Her eyebrows lifted as if she was remembering. He scrolled through his omni-tool and found the message he'd transferred onto his omni-tool from the datapad he'd found on the crate beside Dredam's dead body.

"KS." She raised an eyebrow. "What?" "KS. I found that signature on a datapad beside Dredam's dead body, on that same day I saw that strange and peculiar young girl who had long dark hair and deep blue eyes. I was helping investigate when we found Dredam dead and I found the message signed.. KS."

Shepard was stunned. She stood up and moved to pace around the tiny space. A hand was clasped around her mouth. She stopped and her hand lowered. "It was you.." No words could describe how he felt. He'd let go of this years ago.. He'd almost forgotten about it. He'd wanted it to be her.. Somehow he already knew it had been Shepard all along... Garrus nodded and stood up. There were tears in Eve's eyes as she stood in front of him. He wrapped his arms around her and she pressed her cheek and hands on his chest.

No words were really needed.. He knew that they were both stunned. Garrus closed his eyes and let himself be swallowed by her. He focused on her heart beat and her shuttered breathing. They stood like that for what seemed like hours until Shepard spoke. "Kiana." He pulled away just so he could see her face. She looked up. The tears were still there, but nothing had fallen. "Th- that was my name. I remember... a lot of it.. just not all of it." She murmured. He gently patted her back and kissed her forehead with his lip plates. "I have to go down to the main battery before-" The comm interrupted Garrus in mid-sentence. "Commander, Samara requests your company down in the Starboard Observatory." Kiana glanced from the ceiling and back to Garrus. He nodded. "Right." Garrus turned from her and strode toward the door pretty quickly.

Shepard couldn't 'not' watch him leave. Garrus stopped and looked at Shepard. "Oh, Kiana.. ."  
>His eyes crawled up and down her face in the silence. "Thank you.. for sharing." Kia nodded. Garrus left and the door closed behind him. Kiana stood in the middle of the floor, still recovering from the sudden... event.<br>She plopped down on the bed and stared at the wall. "Damn, I need a drink."

_Miranda_

One hour earlier...

She pulled her pages up and scanned over the Illusive man's 'data' on seeker swarms. If they were going to take over the Collector base they needed more than just an upgrade. They'd need Mordin to upgrade again just in case. She looked over it and sent it to Mordin. She scanned over messages for the Commander and sent them to her terminal. Leaning back and placing a hand on her head, Miranda tiredly sighed. Her job had gotten much harder lately.

For the next fifteen minutes Miranda sorted, deleted, sent, and read files. It wasn't the funnest job you could have, but she enjoyed it never the less. She heard footsteps outside the door and instinct took her. She straightened, sitting upright in her chair and typing away at her computer.

She hadn't been doing anything wrong she had just been slouching. It wasn't the right posture for the XO to take on, but work did get tiring and it never 'required' for you to sit up all of the time. She didn't look up from her work and immediately knew who had entered. "Ah, Garrus. What can I do for you?"  
>A cold gust of air whipped in, and Miranda knew that this conversation wasn't going to be a particularly nice one. "Casual names aren't..what's the word? Proper? It's Vakarian to you." Miranda felt like sending him out. He was disrespectful to her and Jacob. She had started to doubt Shepard's choice in crewmen.<p>

"Alright, Officer Vakarian. Is there something you need?" There was an ice cold drip in her words, and the Turian seemed a bit more frustrated. "Yes, I want to know why you didn't bother telling Shepard why she was rebuilt colorblind." Miranda hadn't explained this topic before and hadn't thought it was necessary because there were more important tasks at hand. Garrus had proved to be a handful from the beginning. It was nothing she could fix. "Well," Miranda said, as she folded her hands on the desk in front of her and looked up. "The Commander had more important things to worry about. I didn't think this would be a problem." Garrus stepped forward and put his hands on the desk.

"You have no idea how much worse it's made her. She's told me how she misses colors. How different colors remind her of certain..people. It helps her, and I am starting to dislike the way you Cerberus people run things." Garrus said. His tone was visibly hostile. Miranda twined her fingers together, and played with her gloves a bit. "Vakarian, there-" "Why is she colorblind?" Garrus interrupted, and Miranda almost wiped a hand down her face, but instead she ran it through her hair.

"Before Shepard woke up we were working on her eyes. We missed an X chromosome.  
>It's an important part of the eyes. We missed some cone cells too. She woke up before we were able to add any color of photo pigment. I haven't consulted her about it because, one, it isn't important. Two, I haven't had time and, three, you need to go ."<p>

Garrus was intently listening and was now gripping onto the desk so hard that his talons were digging into it and possibly denting it. She wasn't concerned about it, but this Turian needed some sort of therapy. Without a word, Garrus angrily stomped out of her office and punched the wall as he turned to go to the Main Battery. Miranda sighed and went to typing Shepard a little message. More of a complaint about Garrus...

_Shepard_

"Samara, you wanted to see me?" I scratched my nose and glanced down at the Asari Justicar that was getting up from the floor. "Yes, I have a matter I need to discuss with you." Samara walked to the large observatory window and I followed. "I found the Ardat-Yakshi I have been looking for for 400 years." I watched the Asari watch out the window. I was ready to listen. "I'm listening."

Twenty Minutes Later...

"Joker, set a course for Omega." I needed to help Samara with her monster of a daughter. I started to think of my future descendants and mentally vowed that I wouldn't let my children get that way. That is, if I ever did have children. I wandered over to Life Support and tapped on the door. I heard the familiar voice of Thane Krios come from inside, and I entered. At his usual place sitting in front of the table in the corner of the small room, Thane didn't bother to look back. He already knew it was me.

"Shepard, do you need something?" I went halfway into the room and stopped. "We're heading onto Omega in.. Joker what's the ETA to Omega?" "ETA is seven hours." Longer than I'd expected, but alright. "Well, you don't have to come if you're not feeling up to it." The Drell waved a hand. "I will come with you. For now, why don't you stay for awhile? You don't have to if you're not feeling up to it."  
>I smiled and sat in the chair across from Thane.<p>

_Garrus_

Garrus was on edge and still twisted mad. Sitting around waiting for something to happen to the guns was torture. "Joker, where are we going and what's the ETA?" Garrus asked anxiously waiting for an answer. "Uh, we are heading to Omega and the ETA is...Ehh. Six hours and forty three minutes." Garrus had plenty of time to do what he thought would work.. That is if Mordin and Chakwas were ready. "EDI, where is the Commander?" EDI's blue orb appeared in the dimly lit room. "Shepard is in Life Support." ~That damn Drell.~ Ever since Thane had stepped foot on this ship that Drell had had more feelings for Shepard than a drunk with alcohol. It wasn't the best way of describing it, but that Krios was getting to close to Kiana to Garrus' opinion.

"Could you tell Shepard that her presence is needed in the Medical Bay, EDI?" EDI's orb blipped away and Garrus walked into the Med bay. Boy, was Shepard in for the most confusing thing in her life... Well, in her second lifetime.

_Shepard_

I was having a likable conversation with Thane, when the comm went off. "Commander, you are needed in the Med bay." EDI's blue orb lit up the room and I sighed. "Alright, EDI. I'm sorry Thane-"  
>Thane raised a hand in dismissal. "No need. I enjoyed our time. Thank you." I nodded. I hated it when I was running around all the time. I'm not complaining, just stating a fact. These little moments of peace where I didn't have to worry about anything for a few minutes, were some of the best times of day. Most days I don't ever get to just 'sit down'. Part of the job.<p>

I walked out of Life Support and toward the Medical bay. Something was rubbing me the wrong way. Something was up. I walked in and was greeted by the smell of antiseptic and a bright light. My eyes adjusted and I saw Chakwas, Mordin and Garrus in the room. "Uh, what's going on?" Mordin stepped up as he typed on his omni-tool. "Commander, need to run tests. Officer Vakarian requested it. Please, action now questions later." He said quickly and pushed me toward a bed. I pushed back against his hand on my back and tried to cling to the floor with my boots.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Slow down, Mordin. What? Garrus, what's going on?" Garrus shook his head and stepped up. "Shepard, please just listen to Mordin! It's for the best!" I was outright outraged! Why is it that Garrus is always the culprit... "I'm not sitting or doing any tests until you tell me what for." I demanded and felt Mordin let go and another bigged and firmer hand push me toward the bed.

I looked up and my eyes widened. "Garrus, why? WHY THE HELL?" I turned to him and started to push on his chest. I didn't want to be in here. I hated it. So much! I was in here at least five times a week and an hour each time! I'm not going to be in here if no one could give me a good reason to. I continued to push, but he didn't go anywhere. It was several moments until I felt my hands drop and my whole body after. I hit the floor and groaned. I'd fell on my face and my arms stretched out above my head. "Garrus VakARIAN!" I shouted, and felt my breasts were aching from landing on them.

I proceeded to get up. As soon as I got up Garrus gave me that look of..where had I seen that look? I turned around and headed toward the door, but was stopped by a rough hand. "Garrus, if no one's going to tell me what I have to be in here for, then I'm leaving." I snapped, and yanked at my arm. Once again I was caught in his hand. How does this happen? "Shepard, please. It's a surprise." "What surprise?" Garrus looked bored now. "I can't tell you, that's why it's a surprise." "Why, should I be in here when-"  
>"Look, don't worry your pretty little head about it and get over here please!"<p>

I was getting frustrated. "No, let go Garrus!" I tugged and tugged to pull my sore muscles free. I screeched when I was forcefully dragged by my sore arm muscles, backwards. My heels dragged in front of me, and I tried to push away. There was nothing worse than being held 'captive' in a Medical bay by your own crew. I winced and was let go, but grabbed again. In what seemed like an eternity of battle against Garrus and I, I heard Mordin mumble, and Chakwas was no where to be seen where could she be? My muscles gave out for a moment and Garrus hauled me over his shoulder.

"GARRUS, put me down!" He didn't answer and I just flailed around. Oh, look there's Chakwas... With a syringe... A SYRINGE? I wasn't able to break free before I was injected with god knows what and started falling asleep...

_Garrus_

Garrus felt Shepard go limp on his shoulder. He stood there momentarily, and felt her breathing even, as if she was sleeping. "What'd you do?" Garrus asked and turned to the doctors. Chakwas lifted up a syringe and he chuckled. This had been harder than he thought it was going to be.

_Shepard_

I heard voices. My head was aching. My senses were slowly flickering on. That smell... I groaned aloud. The voices stopped and I felt something touch my arm. "Kiana, can you hear me?" Garrus seemed unsure. What happened, and why the hell was I in the Med bay...again? I sat up and opened my eyes. Darkness. Pure black.. was all I could see. "Oh, my.." Garrus seemed to panic for a moment. "What? What's the matter?" I tried to look around, but I couldn't see anything. I started to panic also. "I can't see!" I yelped. "Oh, hehe. Sorry. You have a blind fold on. Your eyes needed to rest after the surgery."

I gulped. What surgery? "You bastard." I slapped a hard..armored arm? I knew it was Garrus either way. "Surgery on my EYES? You ass!" Garrus grabbed my arm and gently pulled me back to the pillow that was propped up behind me. "How big?" I looked toward the voice and frowned. "Do your eyes hurt, Commander?" Mordin asked. I couldn't believe he was in the conspiracy too. "Mordin! You too? How could you? No, they don't hurt, but my head does.. and my chest." I started to wonder if I'd bruised my chest from falling. Garrus was such an ass sometimes.

"You can take the blindfold off, Vakarian." Chakwas said. I felt gentle hands pull at the back and take it off. "Shepard, here." I felt a hand cover my eyes. I didn't open them. I was afraid I'd be blind if I did. "Now slowly open your eyes and I'll slowly remove my hand." I grasped onto his hand over my eyes and started to open my eyes. Damn, did they hurt, but I toughed it out and continued. We slowly pulled every covering away and finally I was looking around the room.

I was focused on my eyes. They hurt, but now I have a severe headache. "Is there a difference. Please, tell me I didn't screw this." Garrus pleaded. The realization came to me and my mouth opened. For the first time in months, technically years. My eyes were finally opened... I felt like I was really reborn. Right here, I let my mouth drip open a little and turned to look at Garrus. I almost gasped. There it was. The vibrant blue eyes. The glow of the visor.. everything made my heart stop. There was anxiousness in his glare and he suddenly knew that I could see again. I was always able too see from the beginning, but now I just feel more alive.

His blue markings and his scar were more detailed then I remembered. I reached out and stroked his scarred mandible. He closed his eyes and I traced his markings. "I-I- can see colors again." I stuttered and Mordin clapped his hands together. "Good! Laser surgery worked. Wasn't sure if it was a good idea, but seemed to work fine. May need to stay in Med bay for awhile. Just to be sure you don't get any side-effects." I was so focused on Garrus' face that I hadn't heard Mordin. "You did this for me. Didn't you, Garrus?" He nodded and covered my hand in his. "I couldn't see you like that. It was too painful. Everything you've been through. You deserved it." I was shocked. No one had done something like this for me. EVER.

Other than being rebuilt by Cerberus. They didn't really count, because they did it for themselves and humanity, not me. I looked over at Mordin and he stared at me. "Hhmm, side-effects are already showing." "What?" I asked and looked at Garrus. His head had been cocked to the side, but was now turning right side up. His brow plates shot up, and mandibles slightly opened. "What?" I asked again. Why couldn't I just get straight answers for once? "You might want to see for yourself. Chakwas said and walked to me with a small mirror in her hand. When I saw my reflection I dropped the mirror. "Shit."


	10. Chapter 10

_Garrus_

Garrus found himself staring into Kiana's eyes longer than he intended. Both eyes had started changing..color. Right around her pupil the color had changed from a deep blue, to an icy blue. It was clearly visible. He picked up the mirror that Chakwas had handed to Kiana. "Here. Look again." "No!" She whispered and covered her face with her hands. "Kiana!" He reached up to ply her hands away, but she pulled back. "No, Garrus stop!" His stomach flip-flopped as he slowly pulled his hand away.

He wanted her to see how beautiful they had become. He mentally admitted that he was going to miss the all deep blue eyes, but now he would have learn to love the new color. He knew that she would too. "Shepard, please. Just look." Garrus pleaded. He waited for many moments, until she flopped back on the bed, and turned away from him. Garrus sighed at her stubbornness. No one was as stubborn as Eve. "Kiana, please." He pleaded once more. "They'll never be the same." She whimpered.

"Would you please stop moping and look at me!" Garrus snapped. He was faking the tone. It was usually the only way he could get her to listen. He watched her turn onto her back and slowly pull her hands away from her face. Eyes still closed. "Shepard, really?" Her eyes shot open. "Don't 'Shepard, really?' me!" She snapped back and his mandibles widened. She seemed have noticed his smile because she frowned. She stared at him for what seemed like hours. Eyes digging holes into the depths of his inner soul. Her eyes were wondering his face and he stared at them in wonder.

Thank the spirits for laser eye surgery! He handed Kiana the mirror, and she stared into it for long seconds. He could see the wheels turning in her head. Processing everything. She sighed and put the mirror in her lap. She wiped her hands down her face and put on a look of annoyance. "Why did you do this for me?" She didn't look up while she spoke. Her fingers fiddling with the zipper of her sweatshirt.

Garrus was plucking out words that wouldn't alarm her, but just help her understand. A long silence came between them. "I don't want you to get overwhelmed." He said simply. She looked at him, dumbfounded. "So you're not going to tell me?" He smiled and patted the bed as he stood. "No, not yet." Garrus headed toward the door. "I'll tell you when you're ready." He left and the doors closed behind him. He slunk into the Main Battery, and sat on a crate. His emotions and thoughts twiddled around in his head, causing a minor headache. She was defiantly going to be pissed, confused, and emotional for a while. Maybe he was too.

_Kiana_

I stopped playing with my zipper and sat there... I was still trying to take in what Garrus had said. He was such an asshole! Playing with my mind and twisting my emotions into a churro. Damn, was it annoying! I don't know how he gets to me. It's like a...weakness. Weaknesses are not good. I never really had a weakness..except Garrus. My first, last, and only weakness. I hope. Why was it confusing? Why do I let him take care of me like this?

How can he get so deep into my inner emotions that I'm at a loss for words? UGH! Nothing was more annoying than a guy who gets to you. I haven't felt this way since... I was a teenager.

BAH, that was him too! I shook my head and heard Mordin chuckle. "What?" I asked and looked up. He was looking at me and typing on his omni-tool at the same time. "Nothing, just analyzing your stress levels. You get very emotional and hormonal around the Turian." I was getting sick of his predictions... they always ended up to be right.

"I know that." I said, and glared at him. "No matter. How are you feeling?" "I feel fine." "Good. Was wondering, but when will you be ready?" "MORDIN!" "Just teasing." I pulled the sheets over my bare toes. It's shitty cold and I don't have words to describe how I was feeling... Emotional was the only one that seemed to fit.

That hard bastard was slipping into the cracks. That wasn't suppose to happen. Now that I'd thought about it. He'd been slipping through for a long time now. No matter how hard I thought it just caused me agony and confusion. I couldn't figure out the way I felt. Not only was it confusing, but it was also frustrating. My thoughts were brutally interrupted by Joker. "Um, Commander ETA to Omega is thirty minutes. Where are you?" I bolted up, and my feet hit the cold floor. "I have to go. Thanks docs."

I made my way toward the door and found myself being dragged in again. Sigh. "Ah, ah, ah, not so fast young lady." Chakwas said, "Here." She picked up something from her desk, and marched over to me. She quickly slid my sleeve up, put the syringe to my arm, and injected me quicker than I could blink. "Damn it!" I cursed and rubbed my arm. "Those things hurt! Warn me next time!" Chakwas chuckled, "If I had warned you, Commander, you would have gone running."

I thought about it. I knew she was right, but had to think of an answer. Lie? No. I'm not a liar. "Eh, good point." I said and, stomped quickly out of the room. I stopped at the Main Battery and then the Observatory. After telling Garrus and Samara to get ready I went up to my quarters to strap everything on. I opened my drawer full of my armor pieces. I pulled out my chest piece and gasped. "What the hell?"

I'd known all along that my armor had been primary colors of red and black. It was the usual N7 colors. Since I was colorblind I've known that... I had asked Jacob what color it was and he'd said it was primary black and secondary red. Had he lied to me?

No, no one would lie about that crap for fun. I brushed a finger over the newly painted dark blue secondary finish. The black primary was fresh and new-looking. The pattern on the front resembled markings that were familiar, but I couldn't... You know how you know something looks familiar, but you just can't figure it out or 'put a finger on it?' I was having one of those moments. Pure confusion. I thought for several moments before I knew I had to get moving.

I strapped every piece of armor quickly, and marched into the bathroom. I opened a cabinet drawer and plucked a ponytail holder from it. I tied my hair quickly, but made sure it wasn't too messy. My bangs were too short to pull back and I probably wasn't going to be in a shoot down firefight with Samara's daughter. Well, that's what I hoped. So, I left them hanging in my eyes (eye).

I glanced up in the mirror. A wave of awe flushed over me as my eyes swept over the dark blue colors. I had to admit my eyes looked pretty cool with the matching armor...Ah, I see what's catching my eye. (Hah! Get it? I'm talking about my eyes? Never mind. I didn't...I forgot what I was going to say.)

The armor perfectly matched my dark blue Irises. I was going over the possibilities of who could have done this. For me. AGAIN. In a quick switch of a light bulb I recognized the markings. The somewhat resembled Garrus' clan markings.. He wouldn't paint his clan markings on me! That's insane. Ridiculous. Outrageous. Impossible. Crazy. Psycho. Ugh, I should go..

I took one last look and left the room. When I got down to the CIC I was greeted by Samara who was extremely tense. I've had a lot of experience with soldier behaviors. I could tell that she was getting impatient, and trying desperately to hide it. "Shepard, I'm glad you're here. We were starting to think you had gotten lost."

Samara remarked, and Garrus had a very smug look on his face. I suddenly felt like smacking it. "Look, I was caught up. Okay?" Garrus was now eying me from head to toe. "The color suits you." He said as he turned and walked toward the airlock. Samara and I stood there and I felt like I had just been turned to stone. I wanted to move but I just couldn't! I had to confront Garrus about this. Was he showing..feeling? Or was he just being a friend, a really great and loving best friend?

I was interrupted in thought when Samara nudged me. "Commander?" Her eyes were looking to me and back at where Garrus had walked off too. I shook my head as if to throw the thoughts out of my head. "Yeah, yeah. Sorry, I was thinking. Come on, let's go."

I started toward the bridge. I passed Kelly who declared I had new messages. "I'll check them later!" I said. "You have new messages." she said. "I'll check them later!" I said. Ugh. Sometimes that woman never stops speaking in the same text. I know it was her job, but I really didn't need a yeoman. It's not that I don't like Kelly, it's just she can get a bit...loud? Annoying? There isn't really a word to describe it in a nice, but frustrated way.

I trudged out onto the bridge and got ready. I strapped on my gloves, and finished getting ready. "Alright, let's do this thing."

_Garrus_

"You're going to do what?" Garrus raged, hands up as he followed Shepard near the V.I.P section of Afterlife.

The small team had gone to 'Nef's' house and located Morinth. Now it was a matter of getting Shepard to draw Morinth in. Then a matter of getting her to Morinth's apartment, killing Morinth and getting them both out. They were planning to use Shepard as 'bait'. This particular idea was not approved by Garrus. Of course he was walking around, thinking of all of the possibilities. She could be killed for that matter.

Anything could happen, because there was no way of telling! "Garrus, calm down. It'll be fine. Samara's got my back." He grabbed her shoulder as she put down the bag with her casual clothing in it. She rummaged a bit before Garrus started speaking again. "Kiana, you're not going in there only to be killed by a psychotic Asari that wants your blood dead. Being on your six is my job, not Samara's." Samara had been eager to go in so she had gone in while Garrus and Kiana talked.

Kiana looked up, and her eyes softened a little. "I know." She said, and put her hand on his briefly. "It will only be a few minutes. I promise." Garrus sighed. This woman was out of her mind. Shepard had always been out of her mind, but this, this was disturbing. If he doesn't keep her safe and protect her and she gets killed, he would never be able to live again. It would be his fault, again. He couldn't be apart from her. Somehow he thought if she was near him he could make sure she doesn't die again.

This time didn't seem like he was going to be there to be sure of that. Garrus sighed as he watched her unstrap her armor to her under armor and she slid on her casual Normandy wear that she almost never wore. He attire was usually made up of a sweatshirt and baggy pants or human 'jeans' as they called them. He almost didn't recognize her in the Cerberus uniform.

"I'm going in. Here." She handed him the duffel bag with her armor in it. "I promise I'll be back."  
>He watched her walk into the club. Now it was waiting time.<p>

2 MINUTES LATER...

Garrus starts to pace. He found no other alternative to calm himself. He was pacing up and down the wall near the entrance of the V.I.P section and was starting to calm a little...

5 MINUTES LATER...

Garrus is still pacing as time seems to slowly tick on by...

10 MINUTES LATER...

Pacing.

14 MINUTES LATER...

Pacing...

20 MINUTES LATER...

Pacing...

24 MINUTES LATER...

Garrus was now sitting on the ground, leaning up against the wall. He put the duffel bag on his lap and unzipped it. He pulled out the chest piece and examined it. He felt bad for painting her armor when she was unconscious. It wasn't necessary, but he had tried to be..helpful? He just...loved her. Cared about her. Wanted her to be happy. She hadn't said anything about it to him so she must have liked it right? Or was that an offensive gesture in human culture?

All of his questions were giving him another headache. Some things never got easier. Just harder in this case. A voice came over his comm. It was Samara. After waiting 24 minutes you'd think he'd get some kind of news. He held his breath. ~Spirits, be good news!~ He thought and responded. "Here, Samara."  
>"Shepard is being taken to Morinth's apartment. I need you to get a shuttle so we can follow her."<p>

Garrus stood up, and started to speed walked to the nearest shuttle station. "On my way. What's your current location?"

_Kiana_

"Don't count on it."I growled at Morinth. Morinth pulled back, her expression was one of fear and confusion. "But you...who are you? Oh, no. I see what's going on." I couldn't help but smirk at Morinth. "The bitch herself found a little helper."

At that moment I looked toward the opening door. Samara trudged into the room, biotics aglow. The room lit up as Morinth also started to glow. I felt no need to interfere, so I stood up and backed away. "Morinth." Samara hissed and threw Morinth against the glass. The loud blow had made the window crack. "Mother." "Do not call me that!"

My guard was still on, I knew I needed to help Samara anyway I could. Out of the corner of my eye saw a shadow outside the door that hadn't closed. I walked to the door and grabbed the dark figure and slammed them against the wall. I pulled my knife out of my pocket . "Kia, it's just me." The familiar voice gave me chills. "Garrus. Don't do that again. I might kill you." I backed up and I heard a yelp. "Shepard!"

I ran to help Samara. I grabbed Morinth's arm and pulled it away. I seductively pressed my cheek to hers and whispered. "End of the line, Morinth." I pulled back. "And they call me a monster." She hissed as she was thrown back by her mother. I couldn't watch anymore and walked next to Garrus.

"Find peace in the embrace of the goddess."

The shuttle ride was seemingly quiet on the ride back to the Normandy. Garrus was really tense beside me and he twitched every once in a while. It was odd feeling his warmth next to me. Even with his armor on he was very warm... I hadn't wanted to get into my armor again since we were just going back onto the ship. It didn't make sense to change again.

Tali..I was thinking about Tali. I missed her more than ever right now. I was determined to get her back. Our next mission was going to be recruiting her. Whatever she wanted I'll do for her. I just need her here with me. She was always my favorite woman on the ship.

She was almost like a sister to me. Damn close to being one at least. I had always wanted a little sister, but now... I guess I lost that want, because of all of the Reaper crap. At least Tali was close enough for me.

A COUPLE HOURS LATER ON THE SHIP HEADED FOR HAESTROM...

"Shepard, Garrus has requested entry. Granted?" EDI blipped. I marched into the bathroom and checked my hair... I never checked my hair.. Why was it instinct when Garrus came up?  
>I speed walked over to my desk and sat at my terminal.<p>

"Sure, let him in." I heard the door open and the all familiar footsteps echo in the silence. My inner gut twisted. I started feeling sick. Was this what it was like to be love sick? "Hey." That voice...  
>~Get it together, Shepard..~<br>"What's up?" I answered and went to scroll over unread messages. "Um, look. I just wanted to let you know that I-" "Commander, you have a transmission coming through your terminal." Joker announced and Garrus grumbled. "Alright, thanks Joker."

I went through and pulled up the page. The first thing I saw was a flash of bright red hair. I was stoned into staring into the screen. Frozen into place by the all familiar blue eyes that were digging holes into my skull. "Rick?" I choked. "Kiana!" A hand went to my mouth and tears were burning in my eyes. I heard Garrus step behind me and put a hand on the back of the chair.

There was a thick silence in the cool room and Rick spoke. "Kiana, I'm so sorry." This was nuts. Why now? Out of my hole life. Why now? "For what?" I stifled and put my elbows on the desk. I could feel the heat radiating from Garrus. I knew he was probably confused...

"For leaving you behind."

_Garrus_

Garrus stiffened at the man's voice. He'd never seen this man before. Had Shepard had more than one relationship back in the old times with Kaiden and this man? It didn't seem like that's something Kiana would do. He shook his head. Ridding it of those ridiculous thoughts. It wasn't even his business, but it sure seemed like it was.

Kiana and him have been building.. something. He wasn't sure, but for one, he knew she had some sort of feeling for him. Garrus watched Kiana. She was shaking and her voice was caught in emotion. "Can we meet?" Kiana sat up and nodded. "Yeah, sure. We'll come to you. Where are you?" "We're patrolling in the Dholen system just north of Gotha."

"Alright, we're actually headed to Haestrom, so we'll be there in a couple of hours. We can catch up then okay?"  
>Garrus hadn't listened to the whole conversation. Shit, now he was going to presume things that aren't true. "Alright, Kia. Love you and please stay safe." "Love you too, Rick. Stay safe out there."<p>

"Bye." "Bye."

The screen flickered back to her email and Kiana sighed. All of this...confusion was getting to his head.  
>He had to leave before he went nuts. "I have to go." "So soon?" She whimpered and turned in her chair. "Yeah I have to um,..work on the air conditioner." She raised an eyebrow. He knew he was in trouble now.<p>

"You did that yesterday..." She said. He chuckled. "Yeah, uh, sorry I meant the ,um. Terminal! It's fried and I gotta go cool it down." She smirked and cocked her head to the side. "Hmm, the gun needs calibrating." Her eyebrows shot up. ~Damn it.~

"You're not getting away that easily, Vakarian." She whispered. "Shepard, really!" "Really, Garrus?" She got a little too close to contain himself. He turned and quickly left before something happened that wasn't suppose to.

The elevator doors closed and he rubbed a hand down his face. Damn these emotions!


	11. Chapter 11

NOTE: I made my Shep's birthday my real birth date... I know Shepard's is really in April, but I wanted to REALLY customize her For people who just started reading this, Kiana, Eve, and Shepard are the same person. I will probably cut off Eve from now on

~Enjoy~

_Shepard_

We docked on my brother's ship, and I was getting ready to meet him. I stared at the airlock door and sat... waiting. It'd been so long. So, very long and I wasn't sure if I was ready.

Garrus and Grunt had stationed themselves behind me. They'd volunteered to be 'escorts'. I wasn't sure it was needed, but you can never be too careful. "Alright, Commander. They're ready for you." Joker called from his seat. I took in a deep breath. I felt a hand touch my arm. I glanced at Garrus, and he nodded reassuringly.

The airlock door opened. I stiffened and took my familiar Command posture. I walked down the walk way and found myself in a large room. It looked like the cargo hold to me. Fiery red hair greeted me and I paused. Blue eyes..my brother. It had been more than 20 years. I barely recognized him. He had some stress lines and looked in his healthy 40's. Rick was at least a good two inches taller than me, and I was tall. Two Alliance soldiers were planted behind him.

He stared at me for a long time. We were both determining who was going to make the first move. In the next few moments I couldn't stand just looking anymore. I threw myself into him and an 'oof' filled my ears. I felt like a little girl again.

I painfully choked down the tears. He pulled back and brushed my bangs out of my eyes. "My god you're so big." He said aloud, and I chuckled. I remembered Garrus and Grunt. I turned my head, and saw Garrus' expression was almost angry or..jealousy? His jaw was set, eyes were stern, and his mandibles were clapped tight to his face. I brushed it off and turned back to Rick.

"Rick, these are a couple members of my team. Urdnot Grunt is one of the best Krogan you'll ever find. This is Garrus Vakarian." She stumbled on his name, but kept a steady tone. "He helped me track down and defeat Saren and Sovereign. He's my right hand man." I half smiled at Garrus. He showed a some what proud look and nodded.

"It's nice to see some people are offering you protection. You know you are one of the most wanted by the Alliance right now. What the hell are you doing with Cerberus, Kia?" I sighed while reaching back to rub my neck. "It's a long story." I mumbled. Rick waved to the men behind him, and they backed up.

"Shepard."

My stomach went to my throat. That voice... I looked over to where it came from and my eyes wanted to look away. I wanted dig myself into a hole and bury myself. I almost fell backward with anger. I stepped backward and two hands grabbed both of my shoulders. I knew who it was.

I leaned back into the comfort. I wanted to cower behind Garrus, but that would be just as embarrassing. Just as I thought about it, Garrus stepped in front of me and held me to his back like a child. It was silent for multiple seconds. Horizon flashed before my eyes, and I squeezed my eyes shut, just wanting him to disappear. Alenko continued to step toward us, and Garrus growled and stepped forward. I grabbed at Garrus' arm to pull him back. My brother had stepped back, and Grunt looked like he was ready to kick some Alenko ass.

When Garrus grabbed Kaiden by the neck and hauled him up, Alliance guards aimed their guns at Garrus. Grunt stepped forward, and I snapped at him. He backed down like a dog who had been pulled away from a bone. I grabbed onto Garrus' shoulder and looked into his hurt, furious, and just...pained eyes. "Garrus, he's not worth it! Stand down!" I muttered. When he continued to growl, I heard a choke come from Alenko. "GARRUS." I yelled, and Garrus dropped the man. Alenko fell with a thud and started wheezing for air.

"If you speak to her like you did on Horizon again, Alenko. I will personally put you through a shredder." Garrus growled. My brother waved the guards off. "Bring Alenko to the doctor. He'll need some air. Oh, and don't let him come out until Shepard is gone." The guards nodded and hauled Alenko off.

He glared back at both me and Garrus. Honestly, it served him right, but I knew it was wrong to think that way. "Kiana, you need to tell me what's going on." Grunt finally broke the awkward silence.

"Do you have any food on this hunk-a-junk?"

_Garrus_

They were all taken to a side deck. It was a decent sized room with leather couches and dimmed lighting. Kiana was motioned to sit and her brother sat across from her, while Garrus and Grunt sat on either side of her. Garrus' mind was spinning. The headache that was beating in his head was making him dizzy. He looked to his left at Kiana, she was so contained and calm. The dim lighting contoured her face and her scars glowed dimly.

He then looked at Rick. The siblings were pretty similar. Rick and Kiana had the same nose and eyes. Rick leaned forward in his chair. He was staring at Kiana, his eyes looking her up and down.  
>"You really grew up into something else, Kia." Rick muttered, and Kiana laughed. That pure smile and laughter filled the room, but it also filled Garrus' chest with all the fluffy things that came to mind.<p>

He hadn't felt this way in a while. After listening to them converse about latest things, and about how Rick got to Commanding the SSR DenMark. The conversation slowed. "You haven't changed much, Ricky. A couple of scratches here and there, but whole and the same stubborn ass I knew." The man chuckled. He looked down and back up, and sighed. "What happened to you, Kiana?" A silence flew into the room, and the air got tense.

Kiana's eyes wandered the room, her lips were slightly parted. She was obviously thinking. "Um, Rick do you think Grunt could get some chow?" Rick nodded. "Yes. Lt. can you take Grunt to the Mess and get him whatever he wants." Garrus thought maybe it would be wise to keep the young Krogan in line. "I'll go with him." But before he could start toward the door, he felt a tug at his hand.

He looked down to see Kiana grabbing his hand. "You can stay. I might need... Never mind, just stay, please." Garrus was unsure, but she needed him so that was enough. He sat down, and she reluctantly let go of his hand. Once Grunt was lead out of the room, Kiana sucked in a deep breath. In a quick second she scooted toward Garrus. Her warmth was effecting him in ways that were uncomfortable in this situation, but it was also comfortable.

In a matter of twenty minutes, Kiana had explained her life from her teen years to the current time. Her brother sat and listened intently. His eyes were compassionate the whole time. "So, now we're headed to the Omega 4." Rick was silent. His eyes were wandering around. His hands were fisted together, and planted on his mouth. Rick rested his balled hands under his chin. "I'm so sorry that you had to go through all of that."

Kiana nodded. There wasn't much that needed to be said. "But, I do have one question." Rick looked Kiana in the eyes, and his hands went down. "I know I shouldn't ask, it's also none of my business, but what is going on with you and Alenko?" Kiana's eyes went dark. Garrus felt the cold hanging in the air. Garrus felt the urge to hold her. Tell her that he was always going to be there for her.

He knew that that would be too much here. He felt a warm sensation on his hand and knew she had grabbed it. "Um, he.." She glanced around, and started over. "The Lt. disagreed with my way of work." Garrus took a couple of seconds to take in what she had said. Garrus was so outraged that he almost stood up. "He didn't just do that, Eve. He basically stomped over you and kicked you to the curb. His thoughts and actions were based around fuck you. Aren't you angry at him at all?" Garrus' growl echoed a little bit louder than he'd liked.

Kiana patted his thigh and looked toward him. "I'm not angry, because there's nothing I can say to change his mind. I wish he would see past Cerberus, but he won't. There's nothing I can do, Garrus. Yes, I'm..upset that he didn't see reason, but I can't be the enemy. I won't be."

"Hmm.." Rick was rubbing his chin. "I'm sorry I asked. Alenko, is my Executive Officer. He's been on my ship for a couple of months now. I know now why he was a wreck after he came back from Horizon. I'm sorry, Kiana. I might be willing to give him a hard time for you. Although, it looks like you have someone who's been doing that already." His eyes hovered to Garrus.

All eyes were on Garrus now. The atmosphere around him had gone from cold to hot in one moment's time. Garrus wasn't sure of what to say. Had it been a bad thing that he was just 'protecting' Kiana. Or was he truly doing more than just that? Garrus glanced around and the words came to mind.  
>"I'm just doing what a friend does. I stuck up for her. She's my Commander and I'll be there when she needs me." he said simply.<p>

"I see." Rick stood and everyone followed. "Well, I have to get to Commanding my ship. I know you have a lot of work to do, Kia. So, I'll let you get to it." Rick and Kiana shook hands. "Good luck. You're gonna need it for what you're going up against." Kiana launched herself in her brother's arms and squeezed. "Be safe." She whispered. "As always."

"I have to find Grunt. I'll be right back." Kiana nodded and marched out of the room. Garrus had a feeling that being stuck in a room with Kiana's older brother wasn't going to be a walk in the park. Rick was already looking him up and down from where he stood. "You and Kiana are close, aren't you?" Garrus simply nodded, and Rick returned the gesture.

"She is defiantly different. She also needs someone she can trust, Garrus. That someone is you. I've never seen her like this before. Well, really I only knew her for 15 and a half years of her life, but I still haven't seen her this way. Maybe, it's because she's all grown up? I don't know." Rick was pacing back and forth, rubbing his chin. Garrus' instinct took place and he straightened. This was unnerving. It was ripping his confidence into shreds. "It might also be because you changed her. I don't know how you did it, but she is different." Rick stopped. He walked to Garrus and stared into his eyes. The serious stare was building tension. Rick was so close that their faces were about two inches apart.

"I swear to God. If you hurt her in anyway like Alenko did. I will track you down, and kick your ass into the next star system. My little sister is all I have left. If you take her away from me or mistreat her in anyway, and I find out about it. So help me I will make sure you don't go unpunished." Garrus was so shocked that his mandibles were as far out as they could go, and his brow plates were raised. That wasn't what he expected. Garrus thought he was going to get kicked out of Kiana's life, but Rick was doing everything in his power to protect her. Garrus put on his stern and professional face.

He wasn't sure how to respond, but he didn't even have to piece the words together. They were just there. "I would never hurt her. I haven't, won't, and never will. She's one o the only people that believes in me. I would never hurt her the way Kaiden did. I'm not like him and I would never think of hurting Kiana like that. She needs me. I know it, and that's why I'm here."

There was a long silence after that. The two men were staring down. Rick smiled and slapped Garrus' shoulder pad. "I believe you. You're a true soldier Vakarian. You have guts and you truly do have something for, Kia. I won't be afraid to tell you to go for it, but remember what I said." Garrus nodded to the older man.

Rick was defiantly a wise guy. He was compassionate, humorous, and serious at the same time. Rick was almost a 'male version' of Kiana. It wasn't surprising though. Garrus started to walk out when he was called to. "Vakarian, keep her safe." Garrus nodded, "Always." and left the room.

_Kiana_

"An oven for a sun! The least of my worries." I said as Grunt, Garrus, and I hopped off of the shuttle.  
>We were finally here! Haestrom. My anxiousness was taking over my mental and physical being. We walked toward the rays of the sun on the ground. A shiver stroked my back. I wondered how hot it felt...<p>

"Alright, we fight in the shade, but no hiding!" Grunt growled and ran past the first ray that blocked our path. Grunt turned back to us and shook himself. "Bwah, that sun is hot!" He remarked. Garrus chuckled. "Grunt you know you're suppose to follow me!"

"Sorry, Shepard. My curiosity got the best of me. Usually, it's my blood rage..." Now I chuckled, and ran over to him. "That's rare for you." Garrus was soon behind me. I started walking toward the next ray when I felt a tug at my arm. "Shepard, don't move!" Garrus pulled me to him, and Grunt started laughing.

"What the hell is up with you guys? Let's go find Tali!" "Just stop for a minute, okay?" Garrus was acting strange, and Grunt's laugh sounded maniacal. Garrus' grab at my arm was sending electric pulses to my chest. I obeyed and didn't move. The next thing I knew there was a 'THWAP' and I stumbled forward. "AH! What the hell is your problem, Vakarian! You know, that you just vibrated my inner right eardrum. Possibly my brains too." I groaned, and held a hand to my aching head.

It stayed silent, and I started to wonder why Grunt was still laughing. "What the hell is so funny?" Garrus looked at Grunt and crossed his arms. "Sorry, you had a huge bug on your helmet. I got it though." All I heard was 'huge bug on your helmet' so, my first instinct was to hit my helmet. I went on to feeling around my helmet while slapping just in case. Inside, I was literally freaking out!

In my peripheral vision I saw Garrus face palm and shake his head, while Grunt laughed his head off.  
>I wasn't quite sure, but I heard Garrus saying something and Grunt's laughter was echoing in the canyon. A fierce, but gentle grab of my arm stopped my frantic being. "Kiana, I said I got it!"<p>

Oh, Lordy. I just span around slapping my helmet, and making a fool of myself, for nothing! Way to go Kia. I stupidly put my arms to my sides, and the small little peep of an, "Oh..." came from my mouth. I was so pitiful sometimes, that it was just sad. I hate bugs. It's another...*Ahem*...weakness. Soon someone will find this, and use bugs against me.

Then I'll be in trouble for sure! I took my helmet off and checked it. Just what I thought I was going to find. Black, blue, a large scratch, and some really disgusting bug guts. "That's just great." I mumble and glare at Garrus. "You owe me a polish, AND a cleaning job now." "Sorry." "Don't apologize! You already have to clean it now." I clicked my helmet back in place. "Alright, let's find some Quarians."

AFTER FIREFIGHTING TO GET TO KAL'REEGAR...

"Ready?" After finally convincing Reegar to stay down, it was time to get to business. Killing some Geth ass! Garrus and Grunt nodded. I ran toward the nearest slope and straight up to the top. Running uphill is a specialty I have. I watched Grunt and Garrus shoot down Geth to their left as they side-ran up the slope. Gunfire came from my right, and I ran behind the nearest wall.

Peeking out a couple of times to take out some Geth. I sighed at the fact that there was a 'colossus' in this tiny area. The only time I've taken one of these out was on the Mako. Honestly, I had a doubt or two that this would take just a couple of seconds. I knew this wasn't going to be a walk in the park.

I heard Grunt yell. "FEEL MY BLOODRAGE." And ran over more than five Geth. I smiled. His confidence and passion to fight was reminding me of Wrex. Damn, I miss that Krogan. Shaking my head from thought and distraction, I started to run to where Grunt had run off to. In a split second I was thrown off course.

"SHEPARD, look out!" I heard Garrus yell from somewhere. I was engulfed in a plasma heap. I felt like I was flying backward. I then felt my body stop abruptly and hit the ground. I'd hit the nearest concrete wall. I rolled over in the pain that shot through my head and stomach. I moaned. My ears were ringing and the unpleasant feel of nausea rushed through my gut.

I felt like I was being dragged. The next thing I knew my senses started returning and I opened my eyes to see a wall. I felt like I was being held. I looked behind me and saw Garrus. He had pulled me behind a concrete block and placed me gently on his lap. "You alright?" His voice was stricken with worry and his eyes were sincere.

I couldn't find my voice, I was lost in his eyes. My chest started to swell painfully. I really need to get over this fluffy stuff. "I- I- think so." I muttered, and he nodded. "Roll over to that cover. I'll be right behind you." He assured, and I crouched, rolled, and crouched again. It was so hard to roll in armor. I was sweaty, tired, and bleeding. I wiped the blood from my lip. I must have broken a rib or two.  
>Then after I moved Garrus followed. I pulled out my collector beam and shot the remaining Geth and started at the colossus when it came into view. After giving it all we had, it exploded and left a pile of rubble and scrap behind. "Nice work." I started toward the bunker that Tali was suppose to be in. I prayed silently that she was alright.<p>

The doors opened. I saw a figure at the back of the room. I let out a breath I had no idea that I'd been holding. Tali.. Right there. I resisted the urge to run and just squeeze the life out of her. I started somewhat limping to her. I felt concerned eyes on me and I knew it was Garrus and Grunt this time. A hand rested on my shoulder and I looked to Garrus. His eyes were filled with love and compassion. I nodded. "I'm fine." I whispered, and headed toward Tali. The Quarian turned and threw herself at me.

The jolts of pain was making me wince. I smiled and hugged Tali back. "Oh, keelah. It's so good to see you, Shepard!" My eyes slowly closed and I felt like I was somewhat filled again. "It's too good to see you too, Tali." The warm embrace lasted a couple of minutes until we let go. "Garrus, it's also good to see you." "Thanks Tali, I'm happy you're alright." Garrus stepped forward and I almost felt his breath down my neck. Ugh, why does he have to get so close!

My breathing and heart rate sped dramatically, all because of a certain Turian behind me. Sometimes I think he does it on purpose to get something out of me. A drawn out conversation about the sun continued on, and I wanted her to come with me so badly. I wasn't going to leave without her again. I felt like an older sister to Tali. Like I was her guardian. I knew that was her parents' job, but she was like a little sister. I never really had that feeling before except for with Tali...

"I should have joined you back on Freedom's Progress. I will join you, Shepard. Until the end."

_Garrus_

5 Days After Haestrom...

"Hey, Tali." Tali turned to see Garrus behind her. She was naturally astonished that the Turian would come all the way down here to see her. "Garrus! It's good to see you around and about! What is it that you need?" The Quarian asked and leaned on her console. Garrus shrugged. "I just wanted to say 'Welcome back' and it's good to see you again." "Thanks, Garrus. Um, how long has it been?"

Tali fiddled with her fingers. Garrus counted on his three fingers. "Hhmm... almost three years...why?" "Garrus, tomorrow is the 26th of June!" Garrus sat for a moment. Trying to pinpoint the date... A light bulb seemed to flicker on. The light faded from his eyes. "The day the 1st Normandy went down.." Tali nodded and the air in the room was stiff.

"Do you think she remembered the date?" Tali questioned, Garrus just shook his head. "I don't know, but wasn't something else on the 26th also?" They were both thinking and only the sound of the drive core's rumble was heard. "I don't know." Tali finally answered. "Maybe, we'll find out tomorrow."

_Kiana_

5 Days After Haestrom...

My injuries from the last mission healed up fast as expected. When we'd stepped onto the ship Garrus had scooped me up and ran me to the Med Bay. He had so much care and trust in me I just couldn't think of anything happening to him. I started thinking about the Collector base and what could possibly happen there.

My mind reeling into possibilities of death. I shook my head and sat at my desk.  
>I sighed and slammed my head on it. Tomorrow was always the worst day of the year.. I always hated it, but now that it's the date that I died on it's even worse. My potential fear was that someone would remember...<p>

I hoped that no one other than Chakwas, Joker, Miranda, and EDI knew my birth date. I tugged at my dark locks and groaned. I usually wasn't a complainer, but this week had brought a lot of complaints on my part. Though it was only just me...

I sat up and shuffled through the dozens of datapads that I'd laid out in the past weeks. Ones on Blue Sun bases, Blood Pack targets, even Reaper artifact articles, and Cerberus files. I was astonished on how much Cerberus had on me. I now saw the darkness in their work..

I knew joining Cerberus would be a very risky idea, but what can I say? They're doing the right thing and investigating directly. The Reapers will stop at nothing to get as much as they need for whatever they're doing. I know that much. I also believe that they're relentless. Taking humans, putting them in pods, turning Protheans into slaves. It's all pure evil.

Any politician could say it's preposterous, that there is nothing going on with 'Reapers' and that I'm out of my mind! Any soldier could say that I have my ties wrong, and that everything that's going on is being played by Cerberus. Any civilian could say that I'm right, and doing the right thing, but that who I work with and my methods are the worst. To me it's all the same thing.

Cerberus is bad, yes. My method is wrong, no. I'm crazy... maybe. I still have no idea.  
>After this is all over. If we get through this mission. I'm joining the Alliance again. Well, if they let me. I have a strange feeling that I've already been targeted as a traitor. Rick was impressed with my way of thinking.<p>

Maybe, this isn't real. I'm not real. Everything that I think I am, I'm not. What if I'm a robot with metal bones and organic organs? I know cybernetics were implanted in me, but what if I'm more than just cybernetics? Ugh.

I rubbed my face and put a finger to my temple. I was starting to get an enormous headache.  
>"Commander, I've located the Collector base." I wiped my forehead. Here we go..<p>

"Alright, EDI. Have everyone assembled. I'll be down in a moment."

_Garrus_

"A derelict Reaper?" Garrus asked. The small team that was about to go into this 'derelict Reaper' was Tali, Garrus, and, Shepard. Honestly, Garrus wasn't sure if this was a great idea, but it was a matter of stop the Reapers, or sit and watch every human in the Galaxy be taken by the Collectors.

Shepard nodded, "Yeah, great idea right? It's the only way to get the IFF and through the Omega 4."  
>"Remind me to clean my helmet when we get back." Kiana glanced at Tali and raised an eyebrow.<br>"Why?"

"So I can see..." Shepard laughed and picked up a rag. "Shepard, what are you-?" Before Tali could finish Kiana had spit on the rag and started wiping it over the face of Tali's helmet. The dirt swiped around, and Shepard squeaked, "It just smudges!"

"That's why I said, "Remind ME!". I didn't say, "Shepard come wipe my face off with your slobber!" Keelah." Shepard was now rubbing as hard as she could. Garrus was chuckling in the background. "Shepard stop!" Tali screeched, and tried to pull Shepard's hand off of her mask. Kiana pulled back, sunk into a hip, and put a finger on her chin.

"Hmm, better?" Tali's eyes narrowed. "No." Garrus was holding back a large grin and a chuckle. Tali turned her head to Garrus and sneered, "Bosh'tet." Kiana threw the rag at Tali. "Come on, we have to get this IFF." She said while sliding on her helmet. "Joker, you ready?" Joker's voice came from the bridge. "Yup, just be careful though, Edi says-" "The Reaper isn't entirely stable. The systems are actually temporarily shut down they can be turned on or repaired at any minute. You'll need to get the IFF and get out." ,EDI interrupted Joker. A silent sigh from him could be heard through the comm.

"Alright, let's do this."

_Kiana_

"Tali, watch your right!" I yelled at Tali. She turned and shot to her right. "Twelve o'clock!" I hit down a husk and turned back to Tali. "There is nothing in front of me!" Tali retorted. I rolled my eyes. "I'm sorry, your left!" Tali was too late and a husk knocked Tali off her feet. "Go help her, I'll cover you." Garrus yelled to me and I moved into action.

The husk was about to climb on top of Tali, but that's when I grabbed it's legs and pulled it away. It was screeching, wiggling, and wailing it's arms wildly. It snatched one of Tali's legs, and I roared as I pulled out my heavy pistol and shot it multiple times. I pulled Tali up and shot down a couple of husks while I was at it.

"Thanks." Tali said, and I nodded. I looked around and didn't see Garrus. My breath hitched in my throat. I then turned to my right to see him pinned against a railing. I mentally slapped myself for almost having a heart attack and pulled myself together. "Tali, take out the drive core." I pointed to the large blue, electrified ball at the end of the runway.

Tali started down the way toward the core, while I gunned down a couple of husks getting close to me and headed for Garrus. A husk was attempting to push Garrus over the railing and down to who knows where. I took my knife, stabbed the husk and hauled it over the railing. "Shepard-" Before I could turn Garrus pushed me back and gunned down the husk that looked like it was about to grab me.

I nodded and Garrus gave me a smile. I couldn't help but smile back. Little moments like this gave me a funny feeling. I couldn't explain the funny feeling... Every time he was around I was never sure how I felt. Was this that feeling when you... No, we're just friends. There's no way we're – I'm in love. I shook my head and a loud rumble sounded through the room.

"I got it!" Tali yelled. Garrus and I both exchanged one last glance before running over to Tali.  
>"Commander, this whole thing is about to blow. I suggest getting here... fast!" I looked down at the geth that had saved our lives. It had been helping us. Taking it was my first thought, and it could be a great asset, but a really bad enemy to have on board...<p>

The whole place began to shake. "Tali, you said no one has caught a geth fully intact?"  
>"Yes, but.. oh, no! You're not going to do what I think you're going to do! Shepard, you have no idea what this geth is capable of!" Tali shook her head. "Shepard, I think Tali's right. All we've known geth to be is killers, but you know the consequences."<p>

I thought it over. They were both right and wrong at the same time. "I know, but this one is different. It knew who I was." I wanted to know how it knew my name, but also why it had N7 armor molded to it's chest. "We're taking it. Garrus can you grab it?" He bent down and hauled it over a shoulder.

"Alright, we've got what came for. Let's get out of here."


	12. Chapter 12

_Garrus_

There was no way.. Garrus was trudging back and forth in the battery. His thoughts were lingering on what the day could be...

It was the 26th. Shepard had turned the geth on in a matter of a couple of hours. Tali wasn't happy about it, but Garrus thought otherwise. If it was willing to help he didn't see why they would just toss it out the airlock and be done with it. No, they wouldn't do that. Legion, as he's called, didn't seem like he was going to attack at any moment.

Why was he so worried about today? It wasn't like the galaxy was going to end if he didn't remember one human holiday. It was a couple years ago... he remembered that before the Normandy went down.. she said something about a week or day off.. because of a holiday...

He shook his head. Why did he have to be so stupid! EDI knows EVERYTHING. Garrus put a hand to his face and sat down on a crate. His head hurt and the thinking was making it worse. Lack of sleep? It didn't matter. ~I can't believe I'm doing this..~ He thought and looked to the ceiling.

"Uh, EDI." The blue circle popped up next to him. "Yes, Officer Vakarian?" Garrus cleared his throat.  
>The uneasy tension in the room squeezed the living courage out of him. ~Shit, I can't get myself out now..~ "Look, I was wondering. You know what today is-" "Yes, I am aware. Your concern?" EDI quickly put in. Garrus looked at his feet and breathed in. "Can you list other human holidays there are today?" There was a long and excruciating silence. Garrus couldn't take it anymore. "EDI?" Garrus hollered, and the orb beside him shimmered a bit.<p>

"I apologize. I was searching. There are no known human holidays today, Garrus. Could you perhaps be looking for a birthday?" Garrus lifted his head. "Birthday?" "Correct, there are 5,147,120,984,105,398 birthdays on June 26th. Which one would you like to discuss?"

Garrus sat in silence. "Is there anyone on this ship who has a birthday today?"  
>EDI was silent once again. Garrus' frustration was growing immensely. Straight answers weren't the nature of this AI. "That information is classified." Garrus raised a brow plate.<p>

"Classified? What do you mean, 'classified'?" "The birth dates you require are classified."  
>Garrus wanted to throw something at the wall. What good was it to tell him about birthdays and then tell him they were 'classified'. "Spirits." Garrus hissed and glared at the blue orb. "You've got to be kidding me!"<p>

"I'm sorry, Vakarian. The dates you requested are classified." EDI blipped. "Is there anything else you'd like to discuss?" Garrus stood up and walked toward the door. "No." The blue light disappeared and Garrus was headed to the bridge. If there was anything going on today... Joker would be the one to tell.

_Kiana_

I wanted to lie down and doze off somewhere. At this point it didn't matter where I fell. I just needed sleep. Dreams and thoughts crippled my sleeping habits. I haven't had a good-night's sleep for a very long time. It was just getting on my nerves now. I can't concentrate. My mind dozes off.  
>I need five doses of coffee before I can start the day.<p>

I was standing at the Galaxy Map. Simple mining did less damage to my emotions and thinking process. I felt a cold chill down my back. I was starting to feel dreadful for the past couple of days. I know that being sleep deprived does awful things to you, but I've tried everything to help me sleep. Leaning over the railing, I felt my mind drifting again. My birthday was today...

My inner worries were eating at me again. ~What if they remembered? I'd be jeopardized. My whole confidence and self esteem would lower into a dark abyss deep in the depths of space.~ Why am I thinking like this?~ I wasn't sure why I felt this way.

My chest was swelling... I was thinking about that Turian again. Why was he such a bother?  
>I rubbed my face and felt like dropping to the floor. I know Kelly had noticed my hours of rest and sleep were deteriorating.<p>

I wanted to go up to the Battery and fall asleep... That feels like the only place I get "real" sleep. I needed Garrus.. I had to admit it too myself eventually. Startled out of my thoughts, I heard an all too familiar voice. Speak of the devil.. "Why didn't you tell me?"

Garrus' grumpy tone came from behind me. Shoot.. he knows. I'm busted now. I heard him come closer, and my heart thumped so hard I thought it was trying to pound it's way out of my chest. I didn't bother turning... bad idea.

A rough hand grabbed my arm and turned me around. "Kiana." I stared into his cold blue eyes. I seemed to get lost in them. At a loss for words, I felt his hands go to my wrists. "Why didn't you tell me?" He asked softer now. His tone was soft and pleading. I was choking down everything that was threatening to come out of my throat.

"Tell you what, Garrus?" I choked. "You know damn well what, Shepard." He took a step forward and I was pressed against the railing. He was creating a scene... This will be bad for my work.. I won't ever concentrate correctly again!

"I- I.. Can we not discuss this here?" I asked. My voice was steady, but I was truly trembling. This was embarrassing...  
>I felt the blood rush to my cheeks. Garrus' mandibles widened and I felt like slapping him. "Garrus, let go of my wrists..." He didn't seem to hear me because his hands inched up my arms. A long shiver went through my body... I'd never been 'touched' like this.<p>

I was becoming an emotional wreck. "Garrus, let go." He didn't answer and stepped forward again. I was trapped between a hot Turian and a cold railing that was becoming warm under the heat that was radiating through my body.

His arms reached my shoulders, and he nuzzled my forehead. "Happy birthday." He whispered softly. " I was going to make you do the "Happy Birthday Dance", but I was considering doing it myself instead." "What in the hell is the birthday dance and you can't dace even if you wanted to!" I laughed. My heart nearly melted, my eyes were about to too. I needed to get out of here. "Oh, I'll show you some day." He said and ran his talons through my hair. My first thought was to tug out of his grip and rush past him... but my body wasn't willing to budge. Instead of leaving I leaned into him and placed my hands on his armored chest...

That was it. Damn, I'm caught in now. The sexy beast has done it.. dragged me in like a sea bass...  
>Damn, him. His arms wrapped around my shoulders. I felt like I was being held by pure love. Oh, dear... what have I gotten myself into? I'm never going to get out of this mess now.<p>

We remained like this for awhile until Garrus slowly let go and nuzzled my forehead. "It would have been nice to know that it was today. You know.. I wish 'you' would have told me, Kiana." He said and started to back away a bit. I was at a loss for words and my fuzzy feelings had now taken place of the butterflies.

He started to walk away. "I'll uh.. talk to you later. If you want to talk. You know where I'll be." He said and entered the elevator. I was completely frozen. My body was still unwilling to move and once the doors closed I almost fell backward..

I looked over at Kelly who had a smug smirk on her face.

"Get back to work!"

AN HOUR LATER...

I went up to my room and sat in the sea of datapads on the floor. I needed to sort them. EDI reported that she'll have the IFF installed as soon as possible. It was now a waiting game. Our next destination was the heretic station. I was worried. I'd never been really 'worried' before, but I started to think about how something could go wrong. What if it's all a trap and they suspect us. They have their forces ready for us when we get through the relay. I wanted to throw my head against the wall.

I felt like I was going to let my crew down...

_Garrus_

Garrus took a deep breath when the elevator doors closed. That had been too intimate. Damn it. He slammed a fist into the wall of the elevator. She needed some sort of support.. but these feelings he was having about Shepard was becoming his enemy. She might not like it? He had no idea whether or not had 'wanted' his support. When he had walked up to her and touched her... his body had taken control. All of his thoughts were gone and his body took control of itself.

"Spirits, that can't happen again." He muttered and shook his head. He loved Kiana. More now than ever. For some reason he wanted more than friendship from her. They were soldiers for spirit's sake! They can't be doing this now of all time and places! Garrus headed back toward the battery. He was mentally playing out an apology.

AN HOUR LATER...

Garrus was now on his way up to the Capitan's quarters. He hadn't seen Kiana in the CIC and EDI had given him a tip of where she'd been. Garrus continued to replay his apology and how it might go.. his mind took him somewhere where he didn't really 'want' to go... but yet again maybe he did...

IN GARRUS' MIND ON THE WAY UP IN THE ELEVATOR...

I exited the tiny elevator and knocked on the captain's door. I knew exactly what I was going to say..

"Come in." I heard a voice call from inside. I walked in and found Kiana sitting at her desk...

We turned on a conversation and I interrupted her at one point.

"You know," I started, "there was this incident on a cruiser I was on when I was still in the Turian military. I had been working on and off with C-sec. We were about to hit a Batarian Pirate squad. This recon scout and I had been at each other's throats. Nerves, mostly. She suggested we settle it in the ring." "Sparring?" I nodded.

Shepard stands and leans against the nearest wall. Arms crossed, while sinking into one hip..

"You took her down.. gently right?"

"Actually she and I were the top ranked hand-to-hand specialists on the ship. I had reach, but she had flexibility. It was brutal. After nine rounds, the judge called it a draw. There were a lot of unhappy betters in the training room."

Kiana chuckled. "Okay, that's-" "I'm not done." I interrupt and continued...

"We, ah, ended up holding a tiebreaker in her quarters. I had reach, but she had flexibility. More than one way to work off stress, I guess."

Kiana pushes off the wall and approaches me, glaring mischievously. "I have an idea."..

She growls and wraps her arms around my neck. "Why don't we test your reach... and my flexibility."

There was a silence until she spoke again. "You know, the tiebreaker?" She looks at me with bright dark blue eyes..

DAMN IT!

The elevator stopped and Garrus was startled out of his daydream. Suddenly wishing that whatever he was thinking about would happen... were these bad or good thoughts? Hmm.. maybe both? Last time he recalled.. thinking thoughts about screwing your commander weren't in any do or don't instruction manuals. He found himself standing at the door. Doing absolutely nothing..for multiple minutes.

He was trying to play this out in his head.. He sighed and took a deep breath before knocking. "Come in." Same voice and tone.. had he predicted this? He was thinking so much that he didn't 'enter' the room he just stood outside the door. Until, Kiana called again. "Hello?" Garrus shook his head and stood up straight before entering. The first place he looked was at he desk. No Shepard.. His eyes wandered until he saw Kiana sitting on the floor with a heap of datapads around her.

"What are you doing here, Garrus?" There was a momentary silence and Garrus was off in his own world again. "Garrus?" He looked at her and came back to reality. "Oh, sorry. Uh, thinking." He pointed to his head and walked to the stairs and stood in front of her. He scratched at the back of his neck. "Uhm, sooo. What are you doing with those datapads?" She looked up from the one she was holding and raised an eyebrow. His apology! Right, "I uh. Look, Shepard, I'm sorry for earlier. I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable-"

"Are you alright?" He stared at her and stopped scratching at his neck. "What do you mean? Uh, yeah. I'm fine why?" "You're pale." He raised a brow plate at her. "I'm always pale." She narrowed her gaze and dropped the datapad into a stack of others. "Paler than usual." She started getting up and Garrus' breath hitched in his throat as she started pushing him back toward her desk and flicked on a light.

"Yeah, you're really pale, and cold!" She said and raised a hand to his forehead. "We need to get you to Mordin!" She put in quickly. Was this a diversion? She started pushing him toward the elevator. Surprisingly enough, he let her. They were in the elevator and Garrus sighed. "Shepard, I'm fine can we please talk for a moment?" Kiana didn't look at him. She was grinning softly. What was into her?

"Sure, Garrus." "Look, Kiana. About earlier, I know I made you uncomfortable and that was my mistake-" "Hey, look a space hamster!" She pointed to the floor and Garrus followed her finger. It was just floor. He looked up at her and was about to continue when the doors opened. "Ah, we're here. Let's go." Garrus was about to yell at her, but held his anger and tongue back.

She grabbed his collar and yanked him through the CIC and toward Mordin's lab. They entered and Garrus knew this was a bad idea already. "Shepard, I really think-" "Hey, Mordin. Can you do me a favor and give Garrus here a check up? He's been looking a little pale lately. I just wanted to check with you if he's alright." Mordin looked from Kiana to Garrus and nodded. "Of course, Commander." "Thanks, Mordin." Shepard strode out of the lab and left Garrus standing in front of Mordin's table.

"Hey." Garrus said and rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "Hello, are you feeling alright? You look normal." Mordin took out his omni-tool and started scanning Garrus while nodding his head. "Everything is normal. Why did she drag you here?" Garrus shook his head. "I don't know! She's acting strange! Ever since..." Mordin grinned widely and nodded.

"Rumor has it that you and Shepard are close, yes?" Garrus nodded and shifted his feet. "Well, different species react differently to stress. Shepard, is experiencing major mental, emotional, and physical stress. There are some human women try to hide there feelings by pretending to be happy. Some just act strange or unusual. Some just show it. All of these possibilities are endless, but Shepard is acting strange because of stress."

Garrus was absolutely silent while Mordin typed something into his omni-tool. "Okay, so she's..stressed?" "Correct, I've also seen signs of strangeness around you and no one else." "Your point?" Garrus didn't really want to hear this, but he let Mordin go on. "She's trying staying away from you. It is because she either doesn't want anything to do with you or she likes you. Humans are very strange when it comes to 'feelings'." Garrus was still processing everything. So she could like him and couldn't.

Garrus shook his head and shrugged his shoulders. "So?" "So, I'm going to send multiple interspecies catalogs and instruction manuals to your terminal they might be useful. Oh, yes! Make sure you're gentle with Shepard. I have rash and external sensitive cream if she's interested."

Garrus was still silent. He knew this wasn't a great idea from the start. "You have got to be kidding me." Garrus blurted and Mordin shook his head. "Shocking solution! No, not toying with you. Quite serious actually. Enjoy your time. Will be here studying cell reproduction. Much simpler. Less alcohol and mood music required."

Garrus headed out of the lab and walked aimlessly back to the main battery. Had Mordin just suggested intercourse with Shepard? If he had.. Garrus hated that Salarian...

_Shepard_

I walked out of the lab and as the door closed I leaned against it. I put my hands to my face and sighed. I was running now. Every time Garrus comes around I can't focus! All my mind can think is, "Garrus. Garrus, Garrus." I wanted to bang my head into a wall until my brains fell out. Why am I like this? Do I...love Garrus? Not as in a neutral love, like 'friendly love', but.. as in love? Love?

I'm losing my mind! I walked toward the bridge. "How's it?" I asked him. He was sitting in his usual spot... flying the ship. I stood behind him and he turned his head. "Every thing's fine so far. We're almost to the geth.. uh.. base thingy." I nodded and hesitated about what I was about to ask. But you know me, I asked anyway. "Um, Joker. Do you know, like, signs if you're in...love?" I closed my eyes and pinched the bridge of my nose.

I opened and closed an eye when saw Joker's chair turn around and his face made me feel sick to my stomach. "Commander, are you... in love? With someone?" I opened an eye and retorted. Feeling my cheeks become hot. "What do you think?" He raised his eyebrows. "Well, I'll be damned!" Joker leaned in and looked around.. "Tell me... is it me?" He smiled brightly and put his elbow on the chair while laying his chin on his fist. His smile was...cheesy.

"No, goddamnit!" I cursed and stamped one of my feet. My boot hit the floor with a loud rattling thud. "Just answer the damn question, Jeff!" He chuckled and went on smiling. "Well, you hug.. you do something get a little intimate and get close. Then you avoid each other.. and uh, yeah.. then you get all lovey-dovey and touchy-feely and you're hooked." "Shit." I cursed and Joker laughed. "Um, I'm just curious. Who is it? Is it Kaidan?" I almost irrupted. Well, I kind of did. "HELL, no!" He chucked again. "Alright then who?"

I looked down and went to turn around and leave. "None of your business." Then a blue 'ORB' came out of no where and started blabbering! "Officer Vakarian?" "Damn it! EDI, leave me alone!" I said stomping off. I heard the two still conversing. "Ha, It's about time!" He called after me and turned to EDI. "How'd you know?" "Lucky guess."

_Garrus_

Garrus had been ordered to stay on the ship.. again. He'd just about had enough of her strange attitude. She wasn't acting normally and he was upset that it was because of him. They couldn't go into the collector base like this. The slate needs to be clean. No worries and no stresses but the mission. That wasn't the case right now. He was causing her stress, which irritated him to no end.

He was going to settle this... but first he wanted to.. 'explore'. Garrus was in the battery and was now on his terminal... erm. .. . 'researching'. He was looking or 'checking' what Mordin had sent him. It wasn't a surprise that the Salarian had simply started something for him other than fantasizing. Garrus actually had somewhere to go with this. She wasn't going to open up.. so maybe he should first.

He continued looking through the files and research.. when someone he wasn't expecting walked in..

"Greetings, Garrus." Thane was standing in the door way with his posture the same as always. Garrus..could have swore he had smelled something odd.. but he hadn't heard anything since the Drell was far swifter on his feet than Garrus was. Thane had actually almost scared him. Garrus minimized the windows and turned around. "Ah, Krios. Your...visit.. well, I wasn't expecting you."

"No, I suppose you weren't, my apologizes if I frightened you." Garrus chuckled. It was more of a fake laugh. "Frightened me? Nah, I..just.. didn't expect you to be here of all places." He stated, and rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "Hmm.. Well, I came here to ask you how you are doing. You seem to be troubled. Is there a reason?" Thane was staring at Garrus with his big black eyes. Damn it. His mind was swimming. He was wondering how the Drell had even come to notice his uneasiness.

"Um, I uh. That's-" "I think I already understand. It is Shepard isn't it?" Garrus nodded solemnly and went to the railing. He leaned against it with his back to Thane. "May I be of assistance?" Garrus scratched his mandible and looked down. "I don't see how you can be of assistance, Thane." Thane walked into the middle of the room. He didn't want to completely invade the Turian's space.

"You have to remember I was once married. I have been through this sort of thing. I have experience."  
>Garrus shook his head and smiled. "Alright, what info do you have for me?" Garrus turned and leaned with his back on the railing. He glanced at the Drell and crossed his arms and legs. "What do you want to know?" "Well, I've already gotten the 'memo' from Solus, so I think you can skip that part."<p>

Thane chuckled lightly. "I understand. You must have questions I presume." Garrus went through different questions in his mind. What was right to ask this green lizard? "Well," Garrus scratched at his fringe. "how would I hold hands with her?" That was something that was on his mind constantly. He had three digits, she had five. It was going to be a mess more or less. "How would I kiss her? I can't! How would I.. aw damn it! I don't even have any romantic skills to be heard of and I'm in love with my commanding officer!" He clutched his head and growled deeply.

Nothing frustrated him more than him knowing that something wouldn't work, but he continues to work at it anyway. "Slow down, Garrus. First of all. No, you will not be able to kiss her like I could or another human man could. You have lip plates, but not lips. However, this does not mean you would not be able to kiss her."

Garrus raised his eyes. Now he was interested. "You are able to nuzzle her." Garrus thought about what he had done to her that early afternoon. He'd nuzzled her forehead... It was an equivalent of a kiss, but just in a Turian way... but she hadn't known that. At least he thought she didn't. "I have noticed that you already do that. I've seen it and I know it is like a kiss correct? Oh yes, and the forehead gesture. That is an equivalent of a 'kiss' in Turian culture, yes?" Thane knew more than Garrus thought.. "I have studied many different cultures. It is required for my work."

Garrus was silent as he thought of a reply. "I guess." Garrus rubbed his neck nervously and sighed. "You will make the hand holding work. Yes, it may be difficult at first, but you will get used to it." Garrus nodded. The two men were silent for many moments. The room was quiet until an alarm on Thane's omni-tool went off. "Ah, I must get to my exercises with Samara. If you need anything, Garrus, just let me know." The Drell left with a bow. Before Thane got too far, Garrus stopped him in his tracks. "Thane." Garrus called and the Drell stopped and turned his upper body.

"Thanks." Thane nodded and walked toward life support. Garrus felt a little better. No, Garrus felt much better since he was reassured. Thane had always seemed to come out of nowhere at the right moment. "Spirits." Garrus muttered under his breath and covered his face with his hands. He was a wreck... Well, back to researching!

_Shepard_

"We need to get out of here! Let's move people!" I yelled and started running toward the open door. The Heretic station was sending out a 'pulse' that would kill all life forms...inside it or at a radius of who-knows-how-many-mies. So, we were currently running and gunning our way out of this hunk-a-junk. I ran and saw the airlock, but I was too slow to realize that I was about to be shot by an enormous geth hunter that seemed to come out of nowhere. "Shepard!" Tali yelled and pushed me to the ground as a large rocket came swirling above my head.

"Tali, you saved my life." I thanked her. We were now huddled behind the only cover in the middle of the room. Tali nodded, "Don't mention it. Remember, it's not the first time." I shrugged. Tali and I had become like sisters again... she always knew what I was thinking an I knew what she was thinking. It wasn't really surprising, but just having her by me again made me feel just a little more complete.

"Legion, can you get it's attention for a moment?" I called to him. He nodded and bleeped an 'acknowledged' before coming out of his cover and shooting at the blasted thing. Tali sent out her drone and I took out my collector beam. I peeked out of cover and shot the thing until it blew. We then nailed some more geth and ran to the airlock. "Joker, get us out of here." I called to him the second I walked through the airlock.

I bent over my knees and snapped off my helmet. "My lord it was cold in that station." Tali giggled softly at me and I smacked her arm. "What?"

_Garrus_

Garrus was still in the battery and little did he know that Kiana was back and settling in already. He'd been ingrained in his 'research' that he had forgotten that Shepard was off of the ship. Garrus looked at the time and frowned. Were they back yet? What was taking so long if they weren't? He didn't bother looking up from his terminal as he spoke to the AI of the ship. "EDI, has Shepard and her team gotten back yet?" Garrus waited for the blue light to show across the room. "Yes, they arrived approximately 2 hours, 14 minutes, and 54 seconds ago."

Garrus' gaze moved to the orb across the room. "2 hours? Where are they?" "Shepard and Tali are sitting in the mess, and Legion is in the AI core." They're outside his door and he hadn't heard them? He was losing his touch or his sanity. "You've got to be kidding.." He went and opened the door. He heard laughter and Tali talking. Kiana.. was laughing. Garrus watched her from afar. Watching her eyes smile and her lips curve into an enormous smile. Her dark hair was resting on her shoulders and he noticed that she'd never let it get that long.

He was startled out of staring at her when her gaze met his. Crap. He quickly walked away and closed the door. He heard giggles and whispers follow. A "SHUT UP." erupted from Kiana and Tali went on laughing hysterically.

_Kiana_

I threw the magazine I had in my hands at Tali and she continued to giggle. "Keep it down." I hissed and shot out of my seat. "I'll talk to you later." I called back to Tali. She has been back for nearly three weeks now. We talked a lot when we both had time. I entered the elevator and I went to close the door when a green hand stopped the door. I could have guessed. "Greetings, Commander. May I join you?"

I hesitantly nodded. He walked in and pressed the button to my quarters. "Can we speak about something for a moment?" Once we were half way up he stopped the elevator and turned to me. "I've noticed some distress in you for a couple of weeks. Are you alright?" I rubbed my forearm and ran a hand through my hair. "Thane, I'm fine." His head cocked to the side. "Really?" "Yes, Thane really."

He rubbed his chin with a thumb and looked away. "I still sense your stress. What is the matter? You may tell me anything." I nearly stomped my foot and sighed. "Thane, I really can't do this right now!"  
>I went to push past him to get to the elevator pad, but he stepped in front of me. "Shepard, you need to stop avoiding him." I let my mouth slightly drop open. I shook my head. "If this is about.. Garrus. I'm not listening to what you have to say." I snipped and tried to go around him.<p>

My arm was grabbed and I was gently held in place. "He needs you to talk to him." "I can't do that!" "Why not?" "I just-" I dug my hands in my hair. I was getting a huge headache. Tugging at my hair I leaned against the wall of the damned elevator. "I can't. I.. I get too distracted. If I see him.. think about him. I can't stop. I..I don't know why!" I slouched down to the floor, still gripping my head.

"I get distracted and can't focus on work. My hands shake every time he's close. My whole head swells up with stupid idiotic thoughts and they never stop!" I paused to take a deep breath. "I'm turning into a pile of shit because of him!" "Because you love him, correct?" I looked up from the floor in astonishment. Although, I knew it was true. My mouth was running and now it's not going to stop until I can't find anything more to say.

"No! That's.. no that can't be it." I heard soft footsteps and Thane squatted down in front of me. "It must be. Why don't you confess how you feel?" "Because! I can't fuck with feelings right now! I'm already a wreck as it is." I closed my eyes. "If I confess, if he confesses. If either of us makes a move.. I won't be able to do this!" I felt Thane take my hands out of my hair and raise my chin. He took my hands in his and looked my in the eye. "Kiana, you will be able to get through this mission whether you love him or not. I know you will."

My eyes slightly narrowed at him. "How do you-" "I know many things you do not. Your name was a small piece of information I've known, but it does not matter." "What do you mean it 'does not matter'?" I retorted and took my hand away to run it through my hair again. I groaned and squeezed my eyes shut. "Thane, please just leave this alone!" He shook his head. "Not until you promise me something." I looked at him and frowned.

_Garrus_

A COUPLE OF DAYS LATER...

The Battery was quiet and all the same as usual. Garrus was at his terminal fiddling with the battery pulse. The pulse engine in the gun's firing main holster had been freaking out for a couple of hours and Garrus was trying to figure out why. He slammed a hand on the terminal and cursed loudly. He hadn't seen Shepard for days now. She hadn't spoken to him or even bothered to stop by. He was starting to think that Mordin had been right. She was avoiding him..

He hoped there was a good reason. "Everyone get down to the shuttle. Weapons of any sort are not needed only if it's an emergency knife or something. Everyone means: Tali, Thane, Grunt, Samara, Mordin, Kasumi, Miranda, Jacob, Jack, and Legion.' Garrus scratched his head and stared at the celling. "EDI?" Garrus groaned. "Commander, what about officer Vakarian?" EDI said. She'd actually announced it to the whole ship. "Uh," Shepard's voice came aloud. "hhm, yeah him too." She mumbled and turned off the comm.

Had she purposefully left him out or did she really forget about him? It didn't really matter, but to him it actually hurt... not physically. Well, you know. Garrus grabbed his utility knife and headed down to the shuttle. He ran into Thane and Samara on his way down also. The silence was thick between the three of them. Thane cleared his throat and looked to Garrus. "Has she spoken to you yet?" Garrus looked at the Drell in confusion.

"What?" Thane looked away and nodded. "Sometimes she reminds me of a varren." Now Samara was looking at Thane in confusion. "Did you perhaps just compare the Commander to a varren?" Thane looked at Samara. "Hhm, I made a promise with her. She hasn't kept it. I simply stated that she reminds me of a stubborn varren." Garrus had to admit. . . That was probably the strangest thing he has ever heard Thane say..

Garrus shook his head and snickered. Well, you could compare her to a varren if she was being overly stubborn. Most varren are defined as stubborn. The elevator door opened and they all exited and went to the shuttle. The cargo bay was full of...that smell. Shit. Garrus was getting stuffy. He smelled her. He hadn't smelled that cucumber-y, fruity, just... Shepard smell for days. His senses were tingling which wasn't good in this case. He straightened and took a deep breath. Keep it together, Vakarian. He told himself over and over while following the others.

Once they were all packed in the shuttle the one thing he noticed that was off was... of course. Shepard wasn't on-board. Garrus looked around and he watched the others take their seats. It was defiantly crowded. Spirits, was it crowded! Garrus took in to note that the seat beside him was empty.. He was in the back against the wall of the shuttle. He could only imagine who could be sitting there...

"Alrighty, you're all probably wondering why you're here. Well, we are hitting a shore leave before we go into hell.  
>I hope some of you have backup weapons just in case. As you know we're never safe. So, we have to take the shuttle because of the IFF testing and installation so please sit tight. We'll be at Illium in twenty minutes."<p>

Kiana paused in her tracks when she looked for any open seats. Her eyes loomed over every crew member and her eyes stopped at Garrus who was sitting next to the only open seat. He saw her swallow nervously and her eyes lingered on everything but him as she walked over. He noticed the tenseness in her shoulders and in her step. She was in her casuals as usual. His breath hitched when she sat beside him. This was going to be interesting...

_Kiana_

I tapped my fingers in my lap and tried desperately not to look up from the floor. I knew if I did I wouldn't be able to look away. It was an embarrassing thought. I've been trying to avoid him, but something told me that my plan wasn't going to last much longer. I tucked my hands in between my legs and felt the shuttle rumble off.

I carefully covered my right side of my face with hair and was trying not to look over. I felt Kasumi squirm to my left. She was looking at me and nudged my leg. I looked over at her and she bent to whisper in my ear. "Did something happen?" I shook my head and looked back to the floor. Kasumi, Kasumi, always so nosy. "Then why are you two look like something happened?" "Nothing happened, Kasumi." I shot back quietly and put my elbows on my thighs.

Kasumi pulled back and sat quietly again. It was over five minutes before we were all tired of being cramped. Grunt complained of being hungry, and everyone wanted to be out of here. I was so ready to get to Illium. A rumble startled me out of my thinking. "We are going through a series of turbine hiccups. Just hold on. It should be over in a minute."

~Great~ I thought. The rumbling was like an earthquake. The hiccups made the whole shuttle and everyone inside shake. I wasn't holding on to anything, so when it started I almost fell out of my seat. "Shit." I muttered and grabbed onto the left handle bar above me. I let out a gruff sigh as it ended and felt something peculiar in my right hand. I slowly looked over and saw that I'd used Garrus' thigh for support.

~Oh. . .My. .Crap~ I lifted my hand, startled. Shoot. My mind and heart were racing. I could feel his eyes on me and my hands were quickly tucked back into the safety of my thighs. I looked at my jeans and scratched at my arm. The ride was seemed longer than it really was. 20 minutes seemed like two hours. We were actually lucky that we were orbiting close to Illium.

Otherwise this trip would have been unbearable. I suddenly remembered the data chip in my pocket. It had memories on it mostly. Pictures that were taken when I was little. I'd planned to take it into a shop on Illium that could transfer the data to my omni-tool. I knew that EDI probably could have done it, but I felt I needed someone professional to do it. Someone who's been doing it for a long time you know? Anyway..

We landed and everyone evacuated. Of course I waited until everyone was out before I left. I counted everyone as they left and was missing one.. I hadn't seen Garrus walk out. I turned to see Garrus still sitting next to me. He was looking off in the distance. The pilot came out of the mini cockpit and eyed both of us. "I'm staying here until you're ready to leave, Commander." I nodded and thanked him. He disappeared again and the shuttle door closed. This wasn't going to be good. I need to get out of here. I quickly stood up, but I felt a tug on my arm. I hesitated to look.. and didn't. "I have a few things to say to you." I closed my eyes and forced myself to stay on my own side.

"I don't think I want to hear it right now." I said and yanked my hand from his grip. I opened the shuttle door and walked out. As I walked I kept walking until I came to an empty hall and slid down one of it's walls. I gripped my head and let out a loud groan. I'd just ditched my best friend. One of my only best friends. Alone. I just walked away.. Again. I fisted my eyes and sighed. I need a drink.

_Garrus_

Garrus sat in the shuttle. Silently cursing himself. What had he done to make her hate him all of a sudden? Had she not liked the closeness. Was he pushing it too much? He shook his head and laid his head in his hands. Garrus was contemplating on what to do. He was getting tired of being ran away from... Frankly, most of every woman 'came' to him. Not 'ran away'. This was a first for him. He had no idea what to do! Was he suppose to keep chasing her or give up?

Sighing, he stood up and marched himself to Eternity. Maybe a couple of drinks could clear his head.

_Kiana_

I sat down at a table with Jack. She was having a drinking contest with Grunt.. I was very indecisive of whether Jack and.. ESPECIALLY Grunt should be having a 'drinking' contest. I shook my head. It's a 'shore leave' I decided to leave them alone. I knew I'd get crap about it later. I grabbed some beer and watched them drink their asses off. The contest went on until Jack began to fumble with her glass and ended up spilling it on the table. "AW, SHIT." She yelled and sloppily slammed her hands on the table. "That's a tie. I... wo-n." She muttered and Grunt laughed.

"Drunk woman. I won and you know it." Jack shook her head drunkly. "Uh huuuh, I won you.. . . huge- Fugly, dinosaur." Grunt snorted and took one last chug of his brandy. "Sloppy human stomach. You can't fill your Hanar with jelly until you make a Pyjack piss oil on a sunnyyyday's something... that was wet in a Varren mouth..uhheerr. . . Volus." I raised an eyebrow at Grunt. "What?" "I said. . You can't.. piss. .your.. Volus.. jelly intil istt ooil liff hhnar." Grunt hiccuped and fell out of the booth. Jack laughed drunkly and pointed at him.

"Krogan, went.. . fall." The drunk laughing went on for about five minutes until she was fast asleep. Her body was flopped everywhere. I chuckled to myself and sipped a little of my beer. I thought of something that wasn't bright.. but I felt like.. doing it. I carefully picked up Jack's hand and attempted to put her thumb in her mouth. Her hand went limp again and most of her fingers sat in her open mouth.

I chuckled and got up, stepping over the sleeping/unconscious Krogan on the floor. I grabbed a towel that was on a nearby table and wiped up Jack and Grunt's mess. I was told that if I wasn't a soldier I would have ended up being a maid of some sort or other. I was great at cleaning. I didn't think it was 'fun' I did it for other's benefit mostly..

I took the took the brandy soaked towel to the bartender. I noticed the familiar shine of blue armor as I approached the counter. I saw the Asari talking to him. He was probably just telling old war stories.. after all, Aethyta enjoyed sharing her family stories. I walked up a great meter away from where Garrus was sitting and placed the towel on the counter. As I walked away I saw eyes on me and the Matriarch nod her head at me. I felt a little uneasy. Knowing I was being talked about was never really comfortable for anyone...

_Garrus_

Garrus walked into Eternity just in time to see Grunt and Jack at a table having at it. He wanted to watch, but before he would ever go over there Kiana would have had to leave the table first. She was silently watching the two drink it off head-to-head. Sighing to himself, he went to sit at the bar. He got a strong brandy and leaned over the counter swishing the drink around in the cup.

"What's got your armor in a knot?" The bartender asked. She was wiping out a glass with a white towel. He shrugged. "Why do you ask?" She finished with wiping the glass and set it down on the back counter. Then she stood in front of Garrus. "I don't know. The look on your face. Your tenseness. I can tell you're not looking good." Garrus shook his head and took a swig of his drink.

"Come on, Vakarian. I've known you for awhile, but I also know when you're depressed or worried about something." Garrus sighed. "It's none of your business, Aethyta." Garrus said and left the topic where it was. He didn't want to talk about it. Not here. Not now. Probably Not ever. "Look, if you don't want to talk about it that's fine. I'll drop it. I was just wondering if I could have helped." The Asari turned and went back to wiping her glasses. Garrus held his head and groaned softly. Why couldn't anything be less complicated?

"It's just, someone's avoiding me. I don't know what I did and she keeps walking away. I'm not sure if I should leave it alone or not." Aethyta turned quickly and laughed aloud. "So that's what you're so upset about! A woman. Vakarian, really?" Garrus looked up and glared. "Are you going to offer some advice or laugh at my incompetence?" "Vakarian, you..." She paused and turned to look at a woman that had come up and laid a soaking towel on the counter.

Out of his peripheral vision Garrus noticed that it was Shepard. He turned to watch her walk away. Mentally sighing, he turned his head and took a long chug of his brandy. "It was her wasn't it? Vakarian! You've got the hots for the Commander?" Garrus scoffed and took yet another large drink of his brandy. "I have no idea what you're talking about." He said sarcastically. Aethyta slammed a hand on the counter and whistled. "Man, you should seriously push that. Have you seen her hips? What about her abs? I bet she has abs. Her hair is longer than I'd imagine for a soldier, but Vakarian. Why don't you get that ass?"

Garrus shook his head. "I don't care about her body. It's just... her that I admire. Her kindness. Her smile. Her ability to move on and go with the flow. Her ability to be strong in times that are heartbreaking or stressful. I want every part of her of course. I could care less about what she looked like. I just.. love her for who she is."

Garrus put his empty glass down and the Matriarch swooned for a moment. "That literally sounded like it came out of a romance novel. Do you read?" Garrus glared up at her and she lifted up her hands in defeat. "Sorry, right. Vakarian, you really know what to look for in a woman. Anyway, she's a human. So, she's probably running away because she likes you. A LOT. If she didn't she wouldn't give a Volus' ass about you."

"Look, Garrus. If she hasn't told you to stay away from her or go to hell. Then you're in luck." She said in a softer tone. "Shepard out of all people I know can't be that rude to someone. She's not a goody-two-shoes, but she's defiantly a badass. If you're waiting for an invitation to love her then you're very mistaken. If I were you I would go for her. If she's not going to chase you. Then that means you need to make a move."

Garrus sat and contemplated his options for a moment. There was a possibility that nothing would happen between them if neither of them did anything.. Garrus nodded. "Thanks, Aethyta." "Eh, what the hell? I was just helping. No need to thank me." She waved him off and Garrus got up and left the bar... thinking harder then he usually did.

_Kiana_

I sat back at the booth and put my elbow on the table and my chin in my hand. What to do.. I looked up when I saw Garrus. He looked like he was thinking. I could tell the difference between his thinking face and his upset face.. his thinking face was a mix of confusion and upset. I saw a familiar flash of green beside me. I looked over and saw Thane staring at me. His eyes looked serious and I knew what he was thinking.

Without a word I scrambled out of the booth and tripped over Grunt in the process. I got up and ran out the door. I ran to the next door which I slammed into because it had just closed on me. "Assh." I muttered and ran through when it opened again. "Ga.." I called weakly. I ran and when I caught up to him I grabbed his arm and stepped in front of him.

The surprise on his face told me he hadn't been expecting me to come after him. I watched his eyes mop over my face as I looked down and tried to find the words I needed to say. "I.. I'm sorry." I closed my eyes and raised my head to look him in the eye. "I'm sorry I haven't been..erm.. I'm sorry I've been avoiding you. I shouldn't be this way, but..." I was cut off by the familiar squished feeling.

I was pulled into a hug and he nuzzled my head. "Thank you." He muttered into my hair and I hesitantly leaned into the warmth. It was minutes until my omni-tool bleeped that we were like that. He let go of me and I cleared my throat and looked at my '1 new message' Titled: IMPORTANT. From: Joker. Hmm. This wasn't good. I read the message and my eyes widened.

"Fuck." I muttered and started at the screen until Garrus asked what was wrong. "The collectors.. they attacked the Normandy." I said and radioed the crew all at one time. "Normandy crew, get your asses back to the shuttle A.S.A.P we have an emergency and I mean it. I said, get to the shuttle. Shepard, out."

I was now speed walking back to the docking station with Garrus trailing behind. "What are we planning to do? Walk on the ship with the collectors still on it?" Garrus asked. I shook my head. "That would be suicide. No, Joker and EDI already took care of the collectors that were on board." When we made it back to the shuttle Samara, Kasumi, Miranda, Tali and Jacob were already in the shuttle waiting. I figured they had probably been shopping or walking around together.

I looked around the shuttle and glanced at all 5 of the empty seats. I buzzed the ones that were still out with my omni-tool. The buzz just makes their omni-tool bleep over and over again. I wasn't in the mood for dilly-dallying. At that moment Mordin ran into the shuttle trying to catch his breath. "Apologize, was looking for Legion. Hasn't come back, don't know where he his." Mordin slurred and sat down in an empty seat.

I beeped them again and waited. I started tapping my foot in my impatience. We need to get to the Normandy. I was about to rip my hair out when Thane brought Grunt who was mostly still asleep and laid him down in a chair. "Where's Jack?" I asked. Thane pointed a thumb toward the door. "She is coming." I heard slow footsteps outside the shuttle. I walked to the door and saw a very unhappy Jack sloppily dragging her feet toward the shuttle.

"Get in here! We need to go." I hissed at her and she quickly retorted. "Look boss lady. I am sick of your... Whatever just give me a fucking break, okay?" Wow, Jack actually held back her retort. I had noticed that something else had stirred in her for a couple of days now. She's gotten better, frankly I was starting to be pleased with her attitude. I glanced around the shuttle as Jack sat down. We were still missing Legion...

"Damn it, I'm going to go find him. Nobody move I'll be back." I stepped out of the shuttle and started speed walking and checking my omni-tool at the same time. I was tracking him of course. I glanced at the map that had pulled up Legion's location. Not looking up from my omni-tool very often I continued to walk toward the hall to the docking bay. I stopped in my tracks when I ran into someone. I looked up and saw a hooded.. girl. Human. She had long blazing red hair and she looked... familiar.. "I'm sorry. I wasn't looking where I was going I should have been more careful." I said and the girl looked down and simply said, "It's okay." and quickly walked off.

I swore she looked familiar.. I don't have time for this! Once I was back to speed waking and watching where I was going I made it to the individual store stands. I looked over all of them and noticed a bundle.. of people crowding something. Most of them were Quarians.. This wasn't going to be good. I approached and heard what some of them were saying. "Really? Keelah. I didn't know there were good Geth." "There aren't they're all traitors and abominations!" I listened and knew Legion was in the thick of it.

That was it. I went to squeeze past two Volus' an Asari and more than six Quarians. I was abnormally shocked. My 'excuse mes' and 'pardon mes' didn't seem to be enough to break the crowd. You've got to be shitting me.. I backed away and took out my hidden pistol from my boot. Yeah.. I'm a soldier, I always have to have some sort of self-defense. I lifted my gun in the air and shot. Everyone spread out and locked their eyes on me. I put my gun in my boot and nodded toward all of them. "Yes, I'm a little pissed." "Shepard, Commander." I shook my head at him.

"Come on." I grabbed his.. eye.. thing and pulled him along. I heard distant murmurs as we walked away. Such as, "Do you recognize her?" and, "Is that Commander Shepard?" and so on. "Shepard Commander, we were coming, but we got stuck talking to a maker-" "Legion! You have no idea what's going on. I can't believe you!" "We are sorry." "How can you be sorry?" I took a deep breath and sighed as I pulled him along.

"This never happens again, understood? You always have someone accompany you when we are at places like this, understood?" "We understand." "Good." We made it back to the shuttle and I turned to notice that Garrus wasn't in his seat where I'd left him. "Where's Garrus?" I asked while Legion sat down. I turned around and saw him behind me. "Did.. you happen to follow me that whole time without me noticing?" I asked and he shrugged. "Maybe."

I wanted to smack the smile off of his face. I hated it when he acted smart.. I hated it because I adored it. Does that make any sense to you? I banged on the pilot's door and closed the shuttle door. Sitting down I didn't feel right.. almost like I was missing something. I reached into my pocket and found it empty.. The data chip was gone..

Well, I couldn't post the whole thing since it was TOO BIG.. lol


	13. The End (Chapter 13)

Story: Mine  
>Background: Mass Effect, Garrus and Shepard pairing.<br>Disclaimer: I own some of the added story line. BIOWARE owns everything except my Shepard and any additional characters that you do not see in the Mass Effect Games.

NONPROFIT: This is just for fun.

_Garrus_

"Everyone? You lost everyone and damn near lost the ship, too?" "Yeah, I know all right? I was here!"  
>Shepard was pacing uneasily all over the room and Jacob seemed all too calm about this. Miranda was pissed and Joker was close to being depressed about the matter. All of that crap being put on his shoulders. "I'm sorry." Joker rubbed his face. "No, it's not your fault Joker." Kiana said softly and patted his knee.<p>

"We did all we could." EDI said and Jeff waved the AI off. "Yeah, I know that." Miranda stomped around gripping her chin. "This is unbelievable." "Well, Miranda. Sorry to break it to you, but it is. It's happened and we're getting them back. Get back to work. Joker, set a course for the Omega 4 relay." The Commander stated quickly and left the room in a hurry.

Everyone in the room turned to give each other the look. Miranda shook her head and frowned. She strode toward the door in an attempt to follow Shepard, but she was grabbed by a rough hand. Looking up to see Garrus' face strictly tight and frowning. He shook his head as he growled loudly, She glared yanked out of the grip, and turned to go the elevator back to her office. Garrus looked back around the room and was surprised that no one else had mad a move to leave and get back to work. "Well, what are you sitting around for? You heard her." Garrus thumbed toward the door.

Joker nodded his head and limped out with Jacob following behind. Garrus turned his head and looked around the room. The emptiness was enough for him to breathe in. He honestly couldn't stand being around people for an extended period of time. He enjoyed being able to think in silence in rooms like these.

Unlike the battery, there was no rumble of the engine and such. Just the occasional air conditioner that turns on every once in a while. It was a very quiet room. A room and time that he at the moment would prefer to 'think' for a moment.

_Kiana_

After the 'meeting' we had in the comm room I headed to the galaxy map and then made my way up to my room. I was becoming a nervous wreck. Yes, nervous. The last time I recall being this nervous was before we hit Ilos back in the old days. Those days were over though. I planted myself in my desk chair and ran both hands through my hair.

I was emotionally wrecked and not in the mood for anything. We have 3 hours before we hit the Omega 4. I sank back and yanked at my ever long hair. It needed to be cut before I head into hell. I probably won't be able to keep it contained since I wasn't used to long hair anyway. The last time I had really long hair was when I was in my teens.

It was an inch past my shoulders and annoying to boot. I find hair everywhere. I don't know if it's shedding season or something, but with short hair I usually never.. ugghgugashuggh... shed..

I knew that if all of this went down.. and someone dies because of me.. I'll be responsible. I hate knowing that. I hate realizing that. I hate 'thinking' about that. I slammed a hand on the desk and shook my head. I need something to keep my mind occupied for the time being...

Getting up and walking to my bed I laid down and messed with the already unmade covers. Smelling the sheets my nose scrunched and I almost laughed. The sheets smelled. That meant new sheets... I went to go get the clean sheets from the closet when a yellow glow caught my eye. I bent down next to the table against the wall and shuffled through the old box. It mostly consisted of stuff I had collect from past years.

One thing caught my eye. It was a cube. It had an ominous glow to it. I picked it up, studying it carefully. It had two sides that were glowing it was gray and didn't have much color, character, or detail. Once I finished examining it I placed it on the bedside table and continued to rummage through the old box. There was nothing much more that caught my eye.

I reached to the bottom and felt a soft sensation surround my fingers. My curious fingers grabbed the soft object and brought it to the surface of the deep crap. I sighed when I tilted the soft thing in the light. One of my old sweatshirts. Actually, the one that I'd bled in one time. I had worn it a lot in my teen years. I didn't think I would've kept it for this long. It surprised me even.

I ran my fingers over the light blue fleece lining. It was still bloody. It was so old that it was crusted into the soft fabric. It was disgusting, awesome, and shocking all at the same time. Thinking back my mind whirled in all directions trying to remember what I was doing to get this jacket 'bloody'. At this point I wasn't concerned about it.

It wasn't worth stressing over, but the mystery was intriguing me. I placed the jacket back down on top of the box and went back to getting clean sheets. I went on ripping dirty sheets off of the bed and tossing them to the side and putting on the beginning sheet. Out of my wildest daydream I heard a knock at the door.. I could only begin to imagine who it could be... I got up and yelled. "One second!" My mind swirling I got up and grabbed the nearest brush. Wait... why did I even care how my hair looked?

I set it down beside me and realized that he might get suspicious of the brush being close by... since I don't usually brush my hair. I scrambled up the stairs, and when I say 'scrambled' I literally mean scrambled. I rushed so much that I tripped on the second step and stubbed my toe. I held my tongue knowing that he would barge in if I made any peep of a cuss or curse of some kind. After the pain subsided a little I tossed the brush in a pile of clothes by the bathroom door.

I then realized that this clutter wasn't going to do...

_Garrus_

To Garrus' surprise Shepard hadn't been at the galaxy map. Nor had she been on the bridge talking to Joker. He then quickly figured that she was up in her cabin. Of course he was going to go up and check. He felt a sudden burst of courage and impatience in their matter that 'still' needed to be solved. As he took the elevator up he wasn't even rehearsing what he was going to say.

He had a natural instinct for times like these. He already knew that the words would come to him. He hesitated at the door of course. His mind wondered to her mood. Could she possibly be angry and not want or need anyone's suggestions or advice of any kind at the moment? Would she be broken down or something? He shook his head. He decided he didn't care what mood she was in and knocked.

Silence.. not a wisp of air could be heard behind that door. Then, "One second!" Garrus' hopes were up now. He waited for her to give the clear 'come in' but one never came as he heard loud footsteps and slams. The sounds of slamming wardrobe doors and drawers. A loud clatter of some sort and more. A 'second' seemed more like 'minutes' to Garrus as he stood there wondering "What in the Galaxies is she doing in there?"

5 minutes after Garrus had been standing in front of the door more impatiently than patiently, Kiana finally yelled, "Come in." Garrus walked in the room and his eyes looked over the room trying to find the dark black hair and lightly tanned skin. His eyes landed on the neatishly cleaned desk and the more than tidy floor. It was actually 'clean'. He found the bright blue eyes that were twinkling. The room was dim and Kiana looked like she'd changed into her sleeping sweats, as she called them, and her black tank top dark navy blue tank top that complimented her dark red hair and blue eyes.

For a moment his stare lasted longer than it meant to. From all of the 'research' he'd done he was actually playing back things in his mind that he didn't really want to play right at the moment. He watched her pull clean white sheets over the somewhat large bed and tuck it under the mattress. Kiana turned her head and watched his stare. She paused for a moment, but his eyes didn't waver.

"Garrus, are you coming in or are you going to sit there like a statue?" He still wasn't shaken out of his trans. "Garrus." Kiana brushed her hair back out of her eye and tossed it to one side. "Garrus?" She started walking toward him and he just watched her. "Garrus." She gently touched his shoulder and he flinched. Shaking his he muttered a, "Hmm?" Kiana's eyes went from right to left and back to him. "Are you okay?" Garrus' mouth hung a bit open still and the only noise that came out of his mouth was, "Uuuhhh, yeah."

"Alright then speak up, why are you here?" She asked while walking back down to the bed to finish putting the sheets on it. Garrus' hesitation to 'not' look at her ass lasted for two seconds. She didn't have a 'huge' ass. It was just the size it needed to be for her slender but muscular form. Why was he now noticing the attractiveness not just in her personality, but her body as well?

Why does it matter? It doesn't, so why does he care again? He fought with himself in his mind... What was he going to do now that he'd been standing there motionless like an idiot? Stupid, stupid, stupid, mindless Turian! He mentally and physically shoved himself. He moved toward the opposite side of the bed where she was having trouble tossing it to the other side. "Here, let me help."

As she tossed the sheet across he caught it and set it down. He watched her tuck the sheet under the mattress.. He wasn't really watching 'her', he was watching how she bent down and got a peek of what was in her shirt. Being the naughty mindless Turian as he was. He couldn't get the thoughts out of his mind even if he tried. After they were done putting the dark blue comforter on, Kiana sat down on the edge of the bed with her back toward him.

He knew she was thinking. Twining her fingers together, sitting straight up, and looking down. He'd studied her posture more than he'd have liked to on more than one occasion. Those damn vids and damn Mordin. They all got him into this wretched mess. He sat down on the bed as well and kept looking over at her. She hadn't asked why he was here again. Although, he had never answered her. Garrus scratched at his fringe and made a final decision to make a move.

To his surprise they stood up at the same time and looked into each other's eyes. He heard her heart rate rise and her breathing hitch in her throat. He...sort of had the same reaction. She looked down and walked over to him. "Um... Garrus.. I uh." She muttered as she stood beside him. "I have something to tell you. It's irrational and childish. It's...uncalled for and doesn't make any sense to me, but I feel it necessary that you know."

She tapped her fingers together and bit her lip. Quickly swiping her bangs behind an ear she sighed and started. "I sort of.. kind of.. I have some... some sort of feeling for-" She was cut off by a gentle taloned finger to her lips. She looked up and saw the sincere expression on his face. "You don't need to say anymore, I understand." He removed his talon and she looked around the room with her eyes only. "Yo..You do? You didn't even let me finish-"

"I heard enough." Garrus said as he watched her nervously look back down at the floor. "You're right, this is uncalled for and childish. We're soldiers Kia, not teenagers. These feelings you have... are irrational." He said while he lifted her chin and brought his face to hers. Her eyes still looking down and were shadowed with disappointment. "But, that does not mean that I don't have the same feelings." The words hung thick in the room and Kiana's eyes slowly looked up to his.

He watched her bright dark blue eyes shimmer with a sudden glow that he'd seen once before a long time ago. "Garrus? You're not-" "No, Kiana I'm not pulling your leg. I'm telling you the truth and spirits help me." He muttered as he gently pushed her quickly down on the bed. He placed his hands on either side of her head while still standing. He was face to face with her now.. What to say? COME words COME! Garrus sat over her and lingered in her eyes until he had the words to speak, but she'd interrupted him, "Garrus, stop. We can't."

_Kiana_

I was near my love death bed. I was about to be blown into love central with a Turian at my back. If this went any farther I won't be able to complete the mission. I wouldn't be able to go on, because now I know I'd be trying to live for him. I hated it when love interferes with my affairs. "Why not?" He asks quietly. Every word sent a long and pleasuring, but not so pleasant shiver down my spine. All of the doubts I had had about this relationship with him disintegrated.

Why couldn't I be on a battle field right now? Killing all of my doubts and worries away. When I was in battle half of the time now I lost control of my own conscience. My mind was betraying my reasons and excuses for not taking Garrus into account. As I laid there and stared into his never ending, pleading, icy blue irises, my heart..was betraying me. I was trying to put my foot down.

I knew that it wasn't going to work. "I..we.. don't know how.. I've never."  
>"Don't worry, I got this, okay? You trust me right?" He started to lean in when he stopped and pushed himself up again. "Wait.. Did you just say you've never-" I nodded and a heat covered my cheeks. "This will be my first time. I honestly am.. uh … ashamed of myself." He chuckled and shook his head. His smile made my chest throb. "That just means you're really all mine. Yes?" I hesitantly nodded and everything after that won't be said due to embarrassment of myself and much.. much.. more...<p>

_Garrus_

Garrus held Kiana to his chest and was running a talon up and down her back. She twitched under his touch every once in a while. Her little body was cuddled into him as she was trying to sleep. He could tell she was having a hard time because she was constantly moving her legs and twisting an ankle. She finally looked up at him and ran a finger across his bare chest while her eyes traced her finger. "Garrus, I know I should never think in a way that I doubt myself or anyone else, but... do you think we'll get through this alive?"

The question was probably one she was regretting to ask, but she'd asked anyway because she knew she could trust him to give her an honest answer. "We will. I know we will, because we have a great leader." "Yeah, but that great leader needs a straight answer." She dug at the wound that was already there. He knew she was dying for an honest answer. Like what were the odds? Will we truly, 1 out of 100, get out alive? He didn't know. No one knew.

"We'll get out alive. I promise." He finished and she laid there for a moment. Still gently tracing the various scars and such that made his spine trickle with spasms of shivers. "Pinky promise?" She said raising her tiny last finger on her right hand. He was going to say 'what?' when a soft grasp tugged at his hand and picked out his last finger. She hooked his finger with hers and repeated. "Pinky promise?"

He nodded. Whatever that meant he knew that she would explain sometime. They let go of each other's pinkies after she laughed and turned on her back to look up at the stars flying by. "It's something we humans do to promise. It's like saying, "We made a promise and you have to keep it." She looked at him and snuggled back on his arm. "I'm sorry I'm dragging you into this." She whispered and Garrus silently shook his head. "Don't be. I chose to be here. I've been wondering. Why did EDI mark your birthday as classified information?"

Kiana's eyes wandered for a moment. "I told her to. I hate people knowing about my birthday. I hate getting presents tossed everywhere and celebrations and-" "You get presents on your birthday?" She looked him in the eyes and nodded. "Yeah, it's human tradition. When someone has a birthday we celebrate and stuff. I hated it all my life and just forgot my birth date really. I actually made up the date I have now because I had to to enlist in the Alliance."

"So, you don't know your real birthday?" Kiana shook her head and her eyes became a bit dull. "No, I never really want to know anyway." There was a silence as they both laid there in complete peace. "I didn't know that humans gave gifts on birthdays too. I guess I should have done more research and I guess I'll have to find you a suitable gift sometime."

_Kiana_

I smiled up at Garrus. The moment was heart felt. I laid my head down and fell asleep for a couple of hours... Just enjoying the pure silence and the warmth. For once I finally realized that when I felt so comfortable sleeping in the Main Battery.. It was never the Battery. It was Garrus..

Waking up in the fashion I did was an annoyance. I don't think anyone would like a rude awakening to, "Hey, wake up it's time to meet your possible and imminent death." My eyes slowly opened and a sharp pain racked through my head. I winced and gripped my head with my arm that wasn't under me. The headaches had gotten worse since I had been 'revived'. Chakwas said it was the cybernetics, that my body had to get used to them. I thought it was more than that. I propped myself on an elbow for a moment and braced for another sudden shock.

"What's the matter?" I turned my head and opened an eye. "Nothing, just my head." Garrus 'hammed' and ran a hand through my abnormally long hair. "Did you get it checked with Chakwas?" He asked as he then ran a talon down my back. Making my skin tingle and twitch under the touch. "Yes, but she said it was just my new cybernetics." Garrus shrugged a little. "Maybe, it's your stubbornness." I turned my head and gave him an eyebrow.

"What does that-" "Nothing, never mind." He chuckled a little and sighed. "We should get ready to go." I dreaded it and didn't want to get out of this bed or get my ass in my armor and march to the bridge. I knew I had to, but my body told me no, half of my brain told me no, and the other half said yes. I honestly didn't know what to trust. I guess I have to do it. I gotta do it. Garrus got up and out of the bed. He cursed and sat on the bed covering his legs up. "Why do you have to keep your room so damn cold?" He asked and I scooted over to him.

"Maybe... hhmm.. to keep you in bed?" I smiled deviously and his mandibles widened. "Shepard, you would do no such thing." Chuckling I sat up next to him and shivered a bit. My bare body was cold enough 'under' the covers. I hadn't realized how cold it was. Leaning on his shoulder I traced lines on his chest plates while glancing at old burns from battles and from my teen hood that lined my upper body and thighs.

I ran a hand over the worst one that went along my outer thigh and up the side of my torso. It curved into my upper back on my left side. It was nasty and was just disgusting. It was more of a curse than a gift. I had always been insecure about my 'imperfections'. For me an imperfection was not a measly pimple on my forehead or a dark spot above my lip. Imperfections were the scars and injuries that not only scarred my body, but my emotional being, also.

In this time I feared of being rejected for my 'imperfections'. That's one thing about Garrus I loved. He didn't care. He loved me for me, inside and out. He didn't care about the tattoo that was written in Chinese on my left shoulder blade. I'd been shocked when I hadn't even known it was still there a couple of weeks ago. Miranda had really wanted me to be the same me I was almost three years ago.

It was, 勇敢. Brave and courageous. I'd made a promise to my aunt when I was little that I'd stay strong, be brave and courageous. I had told Garrus about the back story and how I got the tattoo when I was 21. He listened and was somewhat fascinated with it. He had traced it with a talon and had sort of 'marked the spot'. Checking the clock I realized what time it was. I crawled over top of him and got out of bed knowing it was time to get ready.

I slowly picked up remnants of clothing and tossing them in my dirty clothes pile and grabbed clean under armor for after my shower. I didn't look at Garrus. I already knew he was still sitting on the bed watching me. I got into the shower, but before any of that happened I took my pills and hopped in the shower. I winced and looked down to inspect. An extreme stinging sensation came from between my legs and noticed the deep red delicately irritated skin.

I'll need to talk to Mordin about that before we went anywhere...

_Garrus_

After they both finished showering they helped each other suit up. It was a very slow process seeing as neither of them were eager for this going into hell thing. Kiana grabbed her chest piece and began strapping it on. "Here let me do it." Garrus said as he slapped her hands away and snapped each piece of armor on from head to toe. "There." He said and Kiana turned to see that he was already in his armor. "Sorry, I didn't get to help you." She sighed solemnly and Garrus shook his head. He pressed his forehead to hers and held her hands in his.

"You didn't have to help me with mine." She muttered and Garrus shrugged. "I always enjoy helping you." Kiana grinned and looked at her feet. "You've done too much for me, Garrus." A scoff came from him and he brushed her bangs behind her ear. "Never, I could never do too much for you, Kiana." Kiana sighed and looked up at Garrus. Their head still pressed against each other. She closed her eyes as if she was contemplating and opened them. "I want to do one more thing before we leave." Garrus raised a questioning brow plate. "And what's that?"

She moved away from him slowly and walked into the bathroom. She took out a ponytail holder and a pair of scissors. Garrus watched her tie the ponytail real tight and she handed Garrus the scissors. She held out the ponytail that held her long hair in it. "Cut it." Garrus looked shocked and nearly dropped the scissors in surprise. "Kiana." He said as he nervously shifted his weight on his feet.

"Garrus, please." He hesitantly took the ponytail in his hand and she instructed him to cut above the rubber band. He obeyed and snipped the hair off. The ponytail fell limp in his hand and Kiana had closed her eyes for a moment. She felt a weight being taken off of her shoulders. Her hair fell around her face and was framing it and curling in. He was devastated that she'd decided to chop the whole thing off.

Kiana turned to him and took the hair out of his hand and put it in a drawer. "Let's get going." Kiana said as she stepped out of the bathroom. Garrus set the scissors down and followed her. They grabbed their extra gear and headed out the door.

_Kiana_

I made it to the bridge just in time. We were five minutes away from the relay. I stood by Joker's chair and watched as we came in on it. "Alright people. It's now or never. Stay focused." I said over the comm. "Take us in." Joker nodded. "Activating IFF." EDI said over the comm. "Hold on." Joker said and I braced his chair as we went through the relay. Before our eyes was the answer to no survivors. We fazed right into a field of wreckage. Old ship parts, bits and pieces of large freighters, rocks, and more. "Shit!" Joker gasped and we flew in at a slow pace. Taking it a step at a time. Joker let out a sigh of relief. "Too close."

Once we thought we were done with evasive maneuvers. "Careful Jeff. We've got company." EDI warned. We were shot at and missed multiple times. "Now you're just pissing me off." Joker took out two and continued flying. A couple of minutes more of maneuvers and a screen came up showing an intruder entered the ship. "It's in the cargo hold!"

"I'll take a small team down." "Aye aye." I snapped my helmet on as I rode the elevator down. I messaged Garrus and Samara to get down to the cargo bay. Neither of them responded, but I knew they were on their way. I got off of the elevator and waited behind a couple of crates until the rest of my team showed up. "Glad you could make it." I said sarcastically. I looked over our cover and spotted the thing flying overhead. I quickly scanned it with my omni-tool and surprisingly enough, a name came up. "It's an Oculus. Take it out." Nodding to each other we all shot at the thing until it retreated.

"Coward." Garrus grumbled and I smiled. In my mind it sounded like something Grunt would say. "We're sitting ducks out here. I have to try and lose them in the debris field." Joker announced over the comm. I wasn't expecting anything like quick maneuvers until a force threw me backward. I stumbled and was stopped by another body that hauled me up in all of the tosses and turns.

After it was over I looked up at who was holding me. I didn't even have to guess. Of course it was Garrus. I stood up myself and heard a loud crashing noise. I turned to where it was coming from and saw the Oculus return through the hole. "Damn you, jackass. No one makes holes in my ship unless I have something to say about it." I hissed and took out my collector beam. When the Oculus was no more we headed back up to the bridge.

"There it is. The collector base." Miranda muttered as I came up from behind. Right before my eyes was an enormous ship-like base. This thing was way bigger than I expected. No, I wasn't expecting a tiny teacup sized structure, but this is just... "I'll be damned." I muttered and I blinked in astonishment a couple of times. One of the collector ships alone is huge.. this thing was.. the mother of all!

"Looks like they're sending out an old friend to greet us." I watched as a 'tiny' collector ship slowly exited the mother and started to fire on us. I scoffed and tapped Joker's headrest. "Fire the main gun." An explosion followed and Joker ranting. "Get up close and finish them off. "Oh yeah. Payback baby!" Joker cheered and fired once again. I was feeling great. We're finally avenging my crew that was killed in the saluter of the first Normandy.

Caught in my victory, I failed to notice that we were going to impact at any moment. A slam and jerk caught me off guard and I nearly fell forward multiple times. Loud whizzes and beeping alarms were going off. "We're going down. Brace for impact!" Joker yelled. The voice was off in the distance. My ears were ringing as we impacted. This time I fell and laid there waiting until the ship stopped moving completely.

I got up and glanced around. "Everyone alright? Joker?" "I think I broke a rib. Maybe all of them."  
>"Status?"I put in and grabbed his chair. I looked at Miranda who was getting up. "Well, looks like this is a one way trip." I looked down and realized she was right. I realized now that all I've worked for comes to an end here. We succeed or. . . well, you know.<p>

I nodded. "Miranda's right. Our goal is to get in and destroy this thing. Even if we can't get the Normandy running again." I motioned for Joker to assemble everyone in the comm room and marched that way. My head was spinning with fear actually. I was afraid that we weren't going to get through this. I wasn't worried about destroying this monstrosity.

I was worried about getting out alive. It scared me..

Note to self: Don't fall in love before you go into hell.

It will help you too, hopefully. When I went to go past the elevator I saw the doors open. "Kiana!" I heard footsteps and a soft hand grab my arm. I slowly came to a stop in Mordin's lab. "Garrus, I can't do this right now!" I stuttered and turned to leave when a chill ran down my spine as I felt a grab at my waist. "Shepard, stop and talk to me for a second."

I hesitantly turned to see Garrus' face stricken with worry. "What?" I gasped. I brought my gaze to his and still my heart sped. I hate it when you try to stop your heart from beating so fast, but you can't stop it. That's one thing I just can't stand! "What's bothering you?" He asked and ran his hands up and down my arms. "Nothing, just.." "Tell me." I sighed. I also rolled my eyes and shrugged.

"Why?" "Because you'll feel better if you get it out. This isn't really the time to be worrying and keeping it in." I hesitated for a moment. Garrus was always there for me and he always had my back no matter what. He's here now. Honestly, I don't know what I'd do with myself if he hadn't been here. I stared into his crystal blue eyes and I felt like my whole self was being pulled in.

"I.. I'm scared." I said honestly and looked down shamefully. I knew I shouldn't be. I'm leading these people. Yes, fear was a motivator. Right now I wasn't feeling very motivated. "Of what?" I had to force the words out of my throat. I choked on them in my guilt. "Dying." I choked on it and looked down again. "I'm afraid of dying, Garrus!" "Why are you afraid of dying, Kia?"

"Because I might.. might... Lose you." It was true. I was afraid of dying.. now that I had something, no , someone to live for. Both of Garrus' hands cupped my cheeks as he brought his forehead to mine. "We'll be together." "Just- don't leave me and I won't leave you." Garrus nodded his head and I raised an index finger at him. "You promised." He chuckled and nodded. "I did- and I intend on keeping it." We pulled apart when a door opened and revealed Kasumi. She didn't say anything, just watched us. Her enlarged grin was making me want to tackle her.

When she was gone I looked around and kissed Garrus' scarred mandible. "Thank you. For everything." I whispered and rubbed the other mandible gently. I walked out and entered the comm room. I noticed that everyone was in here except Garrus...

_Garrus_

Garrus stood motionless in the middle of Mordin's lab. Stunned. She had never really put that much love and compassion in one tiny kiss before. He was unnaturally stunned and his throat felt like it was closed shut. He decided he'd better get to the meeting. He walked in and the first thing his eyes land on is the dark black and blue armor and the dark red-black hair at the other end of the room. His eyes lingered on hers until he realized every eye in the room was on him.

He cleared his throat, apologized and went to stand wherever there was room. This thing was about to go down. Glancing up at Shepard as she spoke. He saw the shear determination, anger, and fear in her eyes. Her voice was strong and stiff. The last spoken words were strong and seemed to strengthen the confidence in everyone in the room. Garrus' first thoughts were about how proud of her he really was...

_Kiana_

I ran as fast as I could. Most of the breath leaving my lungs. It took much strength to breath in. Adrenaline filled my veins. My head throbbed with a huge headache as I ran as fast as I could through the large base that was now coming down. I didn't look behind me I focused ahead. Little did I know that I was slowly lagging behind. The Normandy came into view. So did collectors coming from all sides. I picked up the pace and forced my exhausted body to move faster.

A sharp pain struck my side and the adrenaline washed it away. More pain on the same side followed. I knew I could over take it. Which I did. Now it was a race to get to the ship... I had a sudden feeling that I wasn't going to make it...

_Garrus_

Garrus ran as fast as his legs would take him. He kept turning to his side to see Shepard keeping up. He ran and got on the ship. Turning he noticed something wasn't right. Heart and mind racing, Garrus glanced around to see a sign of Shepard. He saw a small blaze of black and blue yards away. Garrus' heart raced. His mind was yelling at him to do something. ~Come on, Shepard. Run~

He went to step off of the ship when some of the ship plates fell down into the abyss below them. Shit. "Shepard!" He finally yelled and she seemed to pick up the pace,but was still lagging far behind. "Damn it." He painfully watched her seem to run faster and slow down. Once she saw she had no choice but to run, she ran as fast as her feet would take her.

A jumping process then took place. It seemed to take forever as she reached for the ship in air. He held his breath the whole time. His worst feelings came true and he watched as his best friend's fingers slipped off of the ship... Gone.. no!

_Kiana_

I gasped as my fingers slipped from the ship's airlock. My heart sped as I saw Garrus' face disappear from view. My throat stuck in my throat I felt a tug on my hand and I hung in mid air. My heart still racing I closed my eyes and looked up. "I gotcha." Garrus' face was spread with love and I smiled with tears in my eyes.

He slowly hauled me up and once my upper body was out of the air he clutched onto me like a child with a big teddy bear. I felt the air that was still in my lungs leave again. I was engulfed in him once again. I grinned and blinked away the tears. He helped me stand up. Once we were in the airlock I started to calm down and once that happened I felt a bit of pain in my side again. I reached down and brought my hand up. "Shit." I muttered and my legs gave out.

_Garrus_

Garrus went up to the bridge to help Joker. He heard a cuss come from Kia and he turned to see her looking at him as her legs buckled under her and she laid against the wall. He quickly ran to her and dropped to her side. Her hands on her wound. He lifted them away and saw two good burn marks from some sort of weapon. The armor that had once been there was burned away and her under armor was also charcoal black. Blood trickled slowly from the wound and she dizzily waved him off.

"I'm okay." She choked and waved a bloody gloved-hand at him. "Go, help Joker." "No." He replied and told EDI to get Chakwas up to the bridge. Chakwas was over shortly and took Shepard away. Garrus' mind told him to stay and instruct Joker, but his heart told him to go with Kiana. He knew he should follow his heart, but the stubborn Turian decided to instruct the rest of the crew while the Commander was absent.

They did it.. he finally realized. They actually made it out alive with.. few.. casualties.

_Kiana_

Waking up in a hard med bay bed was not what I intended. I sat up and clutched my bandaged side. I heard voices outside the room and tried to listen in. I heard, "We can't do that to her-" and, "She'll be able to find out on her own-" and, "I love her-" Clearly I was the popular topic right now in this joint. I painfully got up and sloppily stomped out of the door. I was in the usual sweatpants and my whole upper body was covered with whit bandage.. no top was needed. Actually, I couldn't find one...

The first thing I see is Garrus, Mordin, Chakwas, Jack, Grunt, Miranda, Thane, and Kasumi standing and some sitting in the mess. With a pretty stern and straight look on my face I looked around and felt all eyes on me. "Kiana." Garrus whispered and my eyes lingered toward him. His face was softened and my heart was melting on the spot. I felt my cheeks redden and I looked around towards everyone else. I looked down and nodded my head up. "Thank you, everyone. For.. just being here." I'd noticed that some people were missing. "Where's Legion, Samara, and the rest?" I asked and Garrus was quick to answer. "They're at their stations." I nodded and smiled at everyone.

I headed toward the elevator and felt everyone's eyes on me. I headed down to the engine room..

_Garrus_

Garrus watched Kiana head to the elevator. He looked toward Chakwas and he had a feeling he knew where she was headed. "I'll follow her." He said and headed toward the elevator. Chakwas put her hands over her mouth and bowed her head.

The elevator stopped on the engine floor and Garrus got off. He hesitated in front of the engine room door. Silence. He entered cautiously. He heard sniffling and turned the corner to see Kiana curled up against the far wall where Tali once stood. She was... crying. Commander Shepard, the savior of the Citadel and the Galaxy.. was crying. A hard rope tugged at Garrus' heart as he approached the Commander. She was curled up with her head in her knees and her arms wrapped around her legs.

He sat beside her and pulled her gently into his lap. She grabbed the collar of his armor. Her face swiped with tears her face was red and brows furrowed. This was the first time in his whole life that he'd actually seen her cry. He also hoped it was the last. He hated to see her in so much pain.

They stayed like this for about and hour until Kiana curled up and fell asleep. Garrus carried her up to her cabin and laid her in bed. He went to go leave and surprisingly she stayed asleep for twenty minutes until he went to leave, she woke up and opened her eyes. Realizing that she was in her bed, he watched her sit up and look around the room. He walked over and sat on the edge of the bed next to her.

"Holding up?" Her eyes glided everywhere and she sighed. "Why did it have to be her?" Her voice wavered, her brows furrowed, her lips pierced together, and her nose scrunched. She was desperately trying not to cry again. He took her hand and put it to his face. "You can't control it. It wasn't your fault you know that." She nodded and rubbed her thumb over his scarred mandible.

Scooting over to him, she curled up into him to calm herself down a bit. He felt he pull up and look into his eyes. "I read some stuff a couple days ago about Turian massages. Would you mind?" His brow plates rose in the air and he shook his head. "I wouldn't mind." If this was going to help her track her mind off of Tali he would do it. Wiping her eyes, she smiled and stood. "Take it off." Garrus' expression faded and he became a serious, dumbfounded stone Turian. She laughed at his expression as she casually unclasped his chest piece and tossed his undershirt aside. She had him sit with his back toward her and she put on a sweatshirt and a pair of socks.

She then rubbed a dab of lotion on her hands and first started with the muscle just below his neck that wasn't plated. She received a complimentary groan from him. Panicking, she pulled her hands away. "Sorry! Did I hurt you?" He laughed aloud and glanced back at her. "No, that was perfect." He said, and she hesitantly continued. She massaged his neck and bits and pieces of exposed muscle on his back. He purred and groaned nearly each time she put pressure on any muscle she could find that was vulnerable. Spirits, he hadn't had his back rubbed or massaged since he was a teenager.

His mother had always done it for him every once in a while. It just felt good. Honestly, he'd doubted that she could loosen his muscles up, but he dismissed the fact that she was strong and did have a backbone. He could tell it was her first time massaging anyone, but by the way she did it you couldn't tell it was her first time. She melted his body and he couldn't stand letting her just pleasure him. He turned over to her. "Kiana, stop," he said, "here." and reached toward her. "Garrus. I'm fine you deserve this." "You deserve more than I do." She shook her head. "Not to me. You deserve it." He grabbed her and she didn't resist.

He ran his tongue along her neck and she gasped softly. "Garrus!" She gaped and he stopped her hand that was threating to push him away. "Let me." He said and nuzzled into her neck gently.

_Kiana_

3 DAYS LATER...

"I have no choice, Garrus!" I yelled as I walked down the CIC to the bridge. "Yes, you do. Stay away from them. Get off the radar. You can't turn yourself in. I won't let you." Garrus objected and continued to follow her to the bridge. I shook my head. I'd gotten a message from the Alliance saying if I didn't turn myself in for becoming a traitor and destroying an entire relay I would be brought in by force.

I wanted to go in willingly, but Garrus had other ideas. I waltzed down the runway and on the bridge. Garrus was still arguing and I told Joker to head to the Secure Alliance Earth Freight I was to be taken to Earth on. I heard Garrus say, "Wait!" I turned to him and he gave me that desperate plea look. "Can we do one more thing before you go in, Kiana? Please, for me?" I stared into his eyes and gave in.

Sighing I nodded. "I suppose. Where to?" I asked and turned back to Joker. "The Citadel." I nodded and crossed my arms. "You heard him, Joker." "Aye, aye."

COUPLE DAYS LATER...

THIS PIECE WAS INSPIRED BY: Kiss me- Sixpence None the Richer

"Shepard, glad you could come." Garrus said and I shrugged. I was wearing a tan leather jacket some jeans and a pair of black boots. My hair was flipped out and looked combed. I never groomed myself often.. I sank into a hip and Garrus opened the door to the rented shuttle car and gestured me in. He closed the door after I got in and got in himself. We took off and Garrus looked tense as he drove the shuttle.

"Where are we headed." "Surprise." I scoffed and shook my head. "You know I hate surprises." "That's why I made it a surprise." I chuckled and muttered a, "Asshole," under my breath. "How big?" He asked and I grabbed her head. "Curse you and your sonic hearing!" He chuckled and I answered his question. "Huge." I smiled and he smiled back.

Something about that moment made me smile the rest of the ten minute trip. We landed and Garrus told me to 'wait' until he got out to open the door for me. I was rather frustrated. I know he was just being a gentleman like most men are suppose to be, but I could open and close a door on my own, you know?

I went with it anyway though..

We got out and Garrus instructed for me to close my eyes. He put a hand on the small of my back and over my eyes. My boots sounded all around us and Garrus removed his hands. My eyes took in the beautiful sight. "Garrus, this is-" I glanced around. The room was dimly illuminated with hanging Chinese lamps. The glass skylight was clear and showed the star's lights. The floor was moonlit and the whole room was just, soft and beautiful.

I walked toward the large open window at the other end of the room and looked out. I was surprised to see that the buildings below were run down and torn apart old. "This is in the old part of the Citadel isn't it?" I asked and heard Garrus come up from behind me. "Yeah, this is the only building that's decent." I looked around and leaned into him. "Brings back memories." He nodded.

"Sure does. Well, let's get to what we're here for." He said and turned to a panel and some piano music came on. Garrus in his casuals and his freshly painted face came up to me and held out his hand to me. "What's this?" I asked he shrugged. "Showing you that I can dance." I giggled and took his hand. He led me around by my waist. I felt jolts of shivers crawl along my skin.

My chest was pounding and my stomach butterflies were all over the place. After a while of slow dancing I laid my head on his chest as we danced around the moonlit floor. After a while we were lying on our backs looking at the stars through the skylight. I laid my head on his chest and held his hand. He purred softly making me drift off into a wonderful sleep...

_Garrus_

Garrus was dreading this moment.. the moment when his best friend.. his only friend left.. would be taken away from him. They were docked on the freighter. They were just waiting for the call when the Alliance will come in and take her. Nearly all of the crew had already left. Jack, Thane, Legion, and Garrus were left. They were standing behind the Commander. Patiently waiting. The air in the room was intensively heavy and the wait made it even more unbearable.

Kiana had been crying about Tali's death again last night and three days ago was the day when she and Garrus had gone.. erm.. 'out'. They hadn't really considered it a date, but it really honestly was. Garrus was tense and the Commander more so. "Their coming now, Commander." Joker said with a depressing tone in his voice. Kiana didn't turn or even move. She stood in front of the airlock awaiting her fate.

They didn't know how long she would be kept in Alliance hands, nor did they know if they would have a tiny bit of contact with her. The airlock door opened, reveling three armed Alliance soldiers and the one man Garrus had a growing hatred for. Kaiden, slicked back hair and chocolate brown eyes boring holes into both of them. "Shepard." "Kaiden." Kiana growled her jaw set in stone. He looked down and back up at Kiana. I really don't want to do this, Eve." Kiana gridded her teeth in response. "Don't call me that." She growled and Kaiden shrugged it off.

"Eveline Shepard, you're under arrest for destruction of a Mass Relay, and betraying the Alliance and working for Cerberus." He cuffed her hands and Kaiden grabbed her arm pulling her down the hall of the airlock. Garrus watched her go and in a flash Kiana had yanked out of Kaiden's grip and jumped over her arms to bring them in front of her instead of at her back.

She was grabbed by the guards as she reached for Garrus. "Garrus..I I- I'm sorry." Garrus tried to grab her hand , but only their fingers grazed as she was hauled away. "Why." Garrus said simply. He wasn't quite sure on what she was sorry about. Whatever it was, he would miss her more than ever...

AUTHORS NOTE:  
>Well, yes, this concludes The Beginning of the End! I am making a sequel! It will continue this story if you're interested! The sequel will take place after ME3. I really wanted to start my own journey with Garrus and Shepard. I hope you enjoyed Garrus and Kiana! Yes, this end was rushed. I always think that a bit of the story will be short, but it always ends up being longer than intended. Anyway, I'm SUPER excited to start it! I know you guys will be more interested with what I can come up with for the ME3 ending, Ya?<p>

So, stay tuned on this story to get the link once I've typed out the first chapter of my new story which is going to be called: 'Love is All We Have Left.' (LAWHL)

Thank you for reading! Review! I love feed back~

Want to continue? ~ s/8991541/1/Love-is-All-We-Have-Left

Lots of Love and Huggles~

~Kelly


End file.
